Keeping it Together
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff's relationship seems to be right back on track; however, with the risk of Alejandro returning and Blaineley doing anything to keep them apart, it is proven to be easier said than done. Sequel to Predator and Prey
1. Money Makes the Plane go Round

**Keeping it Together.**

**Summery:**** Bridgette and Geoff's relationship seems to be right back on track; however, with the risk of Alejandro returning any day now, it keeps them both on their toes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't not own anything to do with the Total Drama Series.**

**A Note:**** Well, well! I didn't expect to be typing the sequel to this until weeks from now, however for some reason the episodes have been uploaded onto Youtube, still I'm not complaining, and we'll kick off the sequel to this story with the Second Aftermath! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Money Makes the Plane go Round.**

The sun slowly rose above the quiet sleeping city, its intensifying rays slowly creeping towards the tall buildings, one building, was a hotel. A hotel that hosted several strange but interesting characters, two of them were both snuggled together in a comfy bed, dozing in each others arms.

Geoff and Bridgette were both fast asleep, she had her head resting on his bare chest and Geoff's arms were tightly secured around her waist. This was just one of the many mornings that they had spent with each other, Geoff had found it hard to separate himself from his girlfriend but he knew that he couldn't spend every night with her, just yet anyway.

So occasionally he would go back to his own room, to bunk with his roommates, Justin and Trent, this also gave them time apart so that when the two reunited again, it made it that bit more special.

The sunlight had reached their room on the fifth floor of the hotel, small rays of it slowly crept in through the gap in the curtains, the rays travelled towards the bed and shined upon Geoff's eyes.

Feeling warmth, Geoff opened a bleary eye only to wish he hadn't, he was met with the glare of the sun and he immediately closed his eye giving a grunt of pain.

'Stupid Sun' he thought angrily, he was going to have to get up and close it properly soon, wasn't he?

Either that or he could move himself slightly, but that would mean letting go of Bridgette, still if he had to get up he would have to let go her off too, it was lose, lose for him.

Thinking of another way to do this, he carefully angled his head until it was leaning against Bridgette's, Geoff smiled to himself, this was much better then what he was planning on doing. He inhaled softly, taking in her natural scent and sighed happily to himself.

Then he felt the blonde beauty next to him stir slightly, Bridgette's olive eyes slowly opened and she slowly looked up to see Geoff leaning against her head, breathing deeply.

"Geoff?" Bridgette giggled softly, "What are you doing?"

Geoff opened his eyes again and looked down at Bridgette, he slowly lifted his head up and smirked awkwardly at her, "Oh, I was…just…the sun was in my eyes" He quickly said.

Bridgette lazily smiled and pulled Geoff closer to her, "There" She said, "That better?"

"Much" Geoff replied, kissing her cheek as Bridgette re-positioned herself on his chest.

"Did you sleep well babe?" Geoff asked.

"Mmhm" Bridgette mumbled, "I slept like a baby".

"Me too" Geoff said lazily, taking in another long breath, he let himself completely relax, "I'm so comfortable" He mused to no on in particular.

Bridgette smiled, "I am too, I could stay like this all day" She said softly.

They both knew that they were supposed to be preparing for the second Aftermath today, but by the sounds of it the two of them couldn't be bothered at all. That gave Geoff an idea.

"Do you want to stay in bed all day? We'll get room service and just lie here" he asked.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah I want to do that" She said.

The two of them were about to go back to sleep when a loud banging on their door woke them both up for again.

Geoff sat up, trying not to shake Bridgette off again, Bridgette also sat up too, Geoff pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's the make up team" He mouthed to her, "If we stay quiet they'll go away".

Bridgette nodded, the two of them sat in silence, waiting for the all clear when another knock came, and then another.

Bridgette and Geoff weren't going to have this day ruined for them; they kept shooting nervous glances at each other until suddenly a voice was called through the door.

"Bridgette? Geoff? We know you're in here open up!"

Both of them recognized that voice, it was Trent! Geoff got out of bed a headed towards the door, he didn't really mind that he was in his boxers, but Bridgette quickly was in her bra and pants, she quickly grabbed her pyjama shorts and shirt and pulled them both on.

"Sorry Babe" Geoff quickly said, "He sounds like he's in trouble".

"It's cool!" Bridgette said, giving him a thumbs up to open the door, he did so and in walked Trent, Leshawna, Beth, Justin and Harold.

"Guys we've got a big problem" Trent said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Bridgette asked concerned.

"The planes run out of fuel" Beth explained, "It crash landed in Jamaica this morning, Izzy's brain's been smashed around a bit and now she's left the show, there's no way of getting the plane up again".

"DJ is the only one that has managed to get off, and that's only by boat, he got kicked off and now he's on his way to the studio" Leshawna said.

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be enough gas for the whole season?" Geoff asked.

"There was…until Chris thought it was a good idea to buy a gold hot tub for the plane, now the budget's completely gone" Trent sighed.

"A gold hot tub?" Geoff questioned, "Wow, well at least he did it in style!"

"I know right!" Justin said casually glancing in the mirror.

"So simple, we just get more money and send it to them, right?" Bridgette asked.

"It's not that easy girl" Leshawna said, "The producers said that the money we have is all we're going to get, and if we don't raise at least $500, 00 the shows over".

"What?" Bridgette asked shooting up, "It can't be!"

"It is, we need toy come up with an idea to get that much in the Aftermath" Harold said.

"Jeez, we might as well just give up" Beth sighed, "Let's face it, it was fun but we're not going to get that much in a short amount of time".

"You don't know that" Geoff said, "You know TV's always doing telethons and things like that for charity's, why don't we do that on the Aftermath?"

The room fell silent.

"That…is actually a pretty good idea" Leshawna said.

"You know I'm actually very amazed that came out of my mouth!" Geoff said pumping his fist into the air.

"So it's settled?" Bridgette asked, "We're doing a telethon?"

"Yep!" Trent said jumping up, "I can write some songs to sing, I know I'd be willing to take my place as one of the drama boys again, Justin?"

"Yeah, why not" He said.

"Great, Geoff and I will host, Beth, you go grab Katie, Sadie and Eva and let them know, Harold you to go, you lot will be manning the phones" Bridgette said quickly.

"We're on it!" Harold said running out of the room with Beth.

"Leshawna, where's Lindsay?" Bridgette asked.

"She's in our room asking where Tyler is" Leshawna said shaking her head, "poor girl's confused as ever!"

"Right, I know for a fact she has at least four hundred tubes of lip gloss on her, get them off of her, we can use them to bid for money" Bridgette said, "Also find out if DJ and Izzy are anywhere near the studio, we need them to be guests".

Leshawna nodded, "I'm on it girl" She said as she left too.

It was just Geoff and Bridgette again now, Bridgette turned around to see Geoff with his mouth open slightly.

"What?" Bridgette asked worried.

"Do you know how hot you are when you act like a leader?" He asked slightly flustered by this, he leant in for a kiss but Bridgette frowned.

"Sorry Geoff, maybe later there's too much to do" She said before heading towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Ow" Geoff mumbled, "Still so hot though!"

* * *

Soon Bridgette and Geoff we nearly ready, Bridgette had found a teal coloured dress in her suitcase and put it on, she needed something that said 'smart TV host' and this was perfect.

Geoff walked out of the bathroom in the same suit he wore the other night to dinner, however he had swapped his blue tie for a purple bow tie, he was desperately trying to tie it up.

"Bridge…can you help me?" He asked struggling with the tie.

Bridgette quickly put in a pair of blue earrings and ran over to help Geoff, she quickly tied up the bow tie and straightened it up.

"May I say you're looking lovely" Geoff said.

"And you're looking handsome too" Bridgette smiled at him, then she noticed Geoff's lucky cowboy hat still on his head.

"Geoff? The hat's got to come off" Bridgette said sternly.

Geoff frowned, "Really? But I always where it on the Aftermath".

"But this isn't just an Aftermath Geoff, it's a telethon, we need to look presentable to get more money" Bridgette explained.

Geoff sighed, "Please Bridge?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and kissed Geoff firmly on the lips, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her behind, Geoff's eyes widened and a shudder of pleasure went down his spine.

Once Bridgette pulled away, Geoff nodded, "Right, I got it, no hat!"

"Well done" Bridgette smiled kissing his cheek.

* * *

The two we're nearly ready when they heard a knock on the door, Bridgette opened it to see Trent holding up a piece of paper for her, "Here, if it's ok with you I wrote another song for you to sing at the beginning of the show".

Bridgette wrinkled up her nose, "Really? Thanks Trent but I kind of wanted it to end when I sung 'I'm Sorry'".

"Please Bridgette, it'll put a good start to the show" Trent said handing her the lyrics, "Think about it ok?"

Bridgette nodded and closed the door; she didn't want to sing again, she wasn't too sure why but it just reminded her of the last Aftermath, where everything seemed to be going wrong for her, when Alejandro was winning over this fight that she was having.

"Sing Bridge" Geoff said to her.

"What?"

"Seriously, you have a great voice, you should sing again" Geoff said sorting his hair out in the mirror, "It is a music themed show after all".

"Ok…but only if you sing with me" Bridgette smirked.

Geoff froze, "What? No way I can't sing".

"Please Geoff, you have to sing with me, think how romantic that would be" Bridgette begged, "Plus it is a music themed show right?"

Geoff frowned, his nose wrinkled up angrily, "I hate it when you use things against me".

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Bridgette said raising her eyebrows cheekily.

"Right ok, I'll do it!" Geoff said excitedly, he took Trent's song lyrics and started looking them over.

* * *

Soon once everything was ready the team walked out onto the set, phone had been placed in the peanut gallery and a score board of how much money they had was hooked up.

"Right, the audience are ready, you guys ready to go?" A Crew member asked.

"Yes" Bridgette said looking around and getting several nods of confirmation, "We're ready".

"Great, we start in three".

Bridgette and Geoff took their places on the stage, Geoff gently squeezed Bridgette's hand.

"You nervous?"

"Terrified?"

The rest of their thoughts were drowned out by the cheers of the audience and the theme song, soon the curtain was lifted.

"Time to face the music" Bridgette thought nervously.

* * *

**OK, I was going to do the Aftermath in this chapter, but there's so much to write about it'll be in another chapter, anyway, read, review, enjoy!**


	2. Desperation on the Stage

**I have some good news and bad news, this might be the last for a while since I have to tread very carefully with what I write, this is because of the Third Aftermath that's coming up, apparently Bridgette doesn't make it to the third one and there's no mentions of her in the fourth either, so I'm going to do this chapter and leave it until I know the reason why she's not in the next Aftermath, sorry about that.**

**But the good news is that more characters will be introduced into this, Ezekiel and Noah fans rejoice because these two who played a minor role in 'Predator and Prey' will be having a chapter dedicated to them, I loved Noah in TDWT however Ezekiel has recently grown on me, I'll explain more in the recent chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy this incredibly long chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Desperation on the Stage.**

The set was supposed to be a closed set, there were security guards blocking the door to the stage when someone walked up to the door and tried to pass them.

"Sorry Ma'am" The Guard said blocking her way, "It's a closed set".

"Excuse me!" The woman exclaimed loudly, "Do you not know who I am? Do you not watch the show?"

The man raised his bushy eyebrow, "I do actually, and I do remember you getting escorted off the last Aftermath for destroying the stage and kicking two interns hen they took you off".

"That's what happens when people try to stop me! Now out of my way!"

"No can do Ma'am!"

With a loud scream the two security guards were brought down with an angry high heel to the head and groin, the woman walked proudly into the studio, ready to get her microphone hooked up.

"No one can keep Blaineley away" She announced as she walked away proudly.

* * *

Bridgette's heart thumped loudly as the curtain above reached the top of its hinge and clunked loudly, the audience begun to cheer loudly as the light snapped up on the stage, the people on the peanut gallery looked at each other and gave supporting looks as the show started.

"Good Evening!" Geoff announced loudly, "I'm Geoff and this is my most excellent co-host, Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled at this statement and took it as her cue, "We're coming to you live because we need your help to raise money for a seriously worthy cause".

"I know what you're thinking" Geoff explained, "HUH? Or maybe you're thinking 'what?' Either way think back to the last episode when the Total Drama Plane crash landed in Jamaica, a tragedy".

"One that could have been averted if only that had more gas, but our host 'sadly'" Bridgette said this sarcastically, it wasn't sad, it was idiotic, who spends that kind of money on a solid gold hot tub? It'll just go to waste anyway, "had blown the show's budget on decorating his personal quarters".

"Hey, I get why Chris couldn't resist the gold line hot tub!" Geoff exclaimed loudly, Bridgette glared at him and pointed and saluted him, Geoff knew what this meant 'Captain Hollywood' was returning, he quickly shook it off and carried on.

"Unless we raise more dough for fuel, our friends could be stranded in Jamaica…forever!"

The audience all gasped in horror, they begun gossiping among themselves, Total Drama World Tour would be a World Tour if it was only in Jamaica!

Bridgette held her hands up to call peace among the audience, "The show could be cancelled, _WE _could be cancelled too! Which is why tonight we're bringing you…"

Big signs started flashing above them, "Total Drama The Telethon!" Geoff announced proudly.

"The phone lines are open so please for the love of Total Drama, call now and donate!" Bridgette said, from the side of her eyes, she could see Trent, Justin and Harold all ion their costumes, they were ready to perform.

She gave Geoff a little nod, who responded in standing up ready to sing, "Please welcome our first special guests, the Drama Brothers!"

Instantly the stage was filled with screams coming from Katie, Sadie, Beth and many female members of the audience, Eva rolled her eyes, 'typical stupid girls' she thought angrily.

The two took their places on the sides of the stage and grabbed their microphones at the ready, Bridgette could see Geoff looking nervous, smirking slightly, she needed something to cheer him up.

'Geoff' She mouthed across to him, 'You look like you're about shit yourself!'

Geoff blinked and stifled a laugh as Bridgette started to sing.

"_This show you need to save, This show, you gotta tell, This show, that you care"_ Bridgette sung, she pointed at Geoff who recovered from his laughing fit and started to sing.

"_Jamaica, they're trapped down in. Jamaica they can't even, Ja-Party. It's so unfair"._

_You've gotta help now, we're on the brink._  
_The crew gets fired, if this ship sinks_.  
_So make a difference, in their lives._  
_Give us cash or this show dies!_  
_Save... this show,_  
_Total Drama._  
_Save... this show, _  
_You know you wanna._  
_Save the show that you love!_  
_Save... this show, Total Drama._  
_Save this show, so call the number!_  
_Save the show with love, and 500,000 dollars!_

Geoff ended this song with a small rap, "Save the show baby, just give us some dough. Give us some love and some dough".

The audience cheered loudly as the song ended, Geoff leant into Bridgette and started to whisper in her ear.

"I made the video, so that no Alejandro or you popped up together" He whispered.

Bridgette smiled and kissed Geoff on the cheek, "Thanks babe!"

"That's right! You need to give us 500,000 Dollars in the next half hour!"

Geoff and Bridgette both froze when they heard a voice speaking what they were supposed to be saying, "Who's taking my lines?" Geoff cried out annoyed.

Bridgette looked over and froze, "Oh no!" She mumbled nervously.

"Hi, I'm Blaineley Stacey Anders O'Halloran, and _I'm _your Co-host" Blaineley introduced herself and pouted in an attempt to look cute.

"I'm sorry" Bridgette stepped in with a hand on her hip, "I thought you were the roving reporter?"

Blaineley scowled at Bridgette but them turned her attention back to the camera, "I'm _thrilled _to be here tonight co-hosting with Geoff and Bridgette".

"I thought she was going back to her old job at Celebrity Manhunt" Bridgette muttered to Geoff.

"She tried, they said no!" Geoff explained.

"So we're stuck with her?" Bridgette asked annoyed.

"When I rung them up to ask if they could take her back, they replied with 'Haha Loser' then hung up!" Geoff mumbled miserably, "You don't think I'm a loser do you?"

"Of course not" Bridgette said rubbing his arm delicately.

"I'll keep you posted on the total as your calls and your cash pour in, this is the number" Blaineley said pointing to the bottom of the screen, "Call now we have gifts!"

"She's said enough now!" Bridgette said stepping in, "For a donation of just $25 you get a commemorative box of delicious and nutritious Yummy Happy Go Time Fish Tails! Strictly decorative, do not eat, may not be legal in all provinces, keep out of reach of children!"

"And for $50, you'll get a special commemorative Total Drama T-Shirt! Sure it looks like a plain T-Shirt but when you get it wet…it's a wet T!" Geoff announced happily.

"It's a what?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know, I'm just following the script!" Geoff mumbled.

"If you get a busy signal, keep trying! You'll get through eventually!" Blaineley said pointing to the phones.

However, nothing was ringing, everything stayed silent and the peanut gallery looked very bored.

"Really?" Bridgette gasped, "No one wants to donate?"

"If loyal viewers like _you_" Geoff said pointing to the camera, "Don't start donating pronto, then everyone here's going to get canned!" Geoff said sadly, "For the gang in Jamaica, they nightmare truly begins!"

"Our goal tonight is $500,000" Blaineley said for the second time, "And thanks to your donations so far we've raised a grand total of…nothing?"

"OH COME ON!" Geoff screeched loudly, he face scrunched up and his back arched like an angry cat.

"Calm down" Bridgette said softly to him! "Let's introduce our first guest!"

Lindsay was soon brought out to the stage, closely followed by her four hundred tubes of lip gloss, they were all desperately trying to find something to auction off to the viewers, by the end of Lindsay's segment the phones were ringing off the hook!

"Look at the phones!" Geoff cried out excitedly, "Lindsay's got a lot of fans!"

"Yeah…" Blaineley mumbled, "Katie and Sadie are talking to each other and Harold is checking on movie times!"

"Alien Banzai Three is playing round the corner!" Harold said excitedly.

"Which means are new fund raising total is…" Blaineley said looking at the screen, "$203!"

"And $200 of that came from Harold's Mom," Blaineley said rolling her eyes, "In exchange for his promise to clean the garage".

"I'm very thorough" Harold said happily.

"Extortion?" Geoff said, "Nice on Bro! We've got a long way to go people, come on you guys! I need this show! Without it I'm just an open shirted, Chillaxer in a suit and tie world!"

"Maybe Harold's on to something" Bridgette mumbled, her brain was going crazy again, thinking up more ideas to get them more money, "Would anyone like to see an episode of Total Drama Fugitives? Call now! We won't show you anymore until we get at least $10,000 in donations!"

The phones begun ringing off the hook! "Nice on Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed happily, the $10,000 was soon reached, and soon the clips of Duncan and Ezekiel were shown.

"Do you think they're ok?" Bridgette asked Geoff in a hushed whisper.

"Don't know!" Geoff said, "I mean Duncan is-."

"I don't care about him" Bridgette said quickly, "Ezekiel, he really helped me on the plane, I just want to know he's ok at least".

Geoff put an arm around Bridgette, "I'm sure he's fine Babe, look I'm sure he's still on that plane, you know I saw him a few days before he disappeared and he said he helped you".

"Really?"

"Yeah" Geoff replied, "He's fine babe!"

Bridgette smiled and turned back to Blaineley, who started talking again, "We got hundreds of calls during the fugitive segments, and their donations have added a whopping…$100 bucks to our grand total?"

Blaineley sighed, "Why did I even bother coming back her?" she mumbled rubbing her temples.

"We still have twenty minutes to go before the end of the show" Bridgette said, "Our next guest is bound to bring in some cash, he loved kissing cod and uses the word 'Mama' sixty percent more than the average teen, it's DJ!"

DJ walked out, earning a big cheer from the crowd, he sat down on the sofas and winked at Bridgette.

"DJ is here to auction off a very special prize; every donation tonight earns you a raffle ticket towards…" Bridgette paused and pointed at DJ to continue.

"A Dinner that I will personally make and enjoy with you" DJ announced happily.

The phones begun ringing again, however only two that Trent and Beth answered.

"Anything?" Geoff asked.

"This caller wants to know if she can just have the food without donating any money" Trent mumbled hanging up the phone.

"Maybe we need to sweeten the deal?" Geoff asked Bridgette, she paused and thought about it.

Girls would be the main attraction to this prize, so what did girls like? They liked boys…and sweet things…that was it! Sweet things!

"Um…DJ makes you fudge for dinner!" Bridgette said, "and…cookies?"

The audience started to laugh and Bridgette turned a light shade of red, she was sure this would have gotten some money in, she looked over at the table and Justin shrugged his shoulders at her.

"But…it's DJ!" Bridgette cried out, surprised, "Everyone loves DJ!"

"Yeah, but you know what people love most about DJ?" Geoff asked, "The animal stuff".

DJ's eyes widened and Bridgette gasped, "No, no I'm not letting you do this".

"Come on Bridge, if DJ gets a small bite from a cute fluffy animal it'll rake in money; let's just give it a try?" Geoff pleaded her.

"Geoff, I haven't hurt a fly since I came home" DJ told him.

"Maybe the curse on lasted in the game?" Bridgette suggested, trying to move away from this discussion.

"Well, let's check!" Geoff said, "It's time for DJ's world of animals!"

"WHAT?" Bridgette cried out as a video started playing above their heads, "Geoff I said no!"

"It's not going to hurt anyone!" Geoff sighed.

"Except for DJ" Bridgette said pointing to DJ who let out a depressed sigh and bowed his head in shame.

"It may have been a short season for DJ" Geoff said as the sofa that DJ was sitting on started to roll backwards, "But it was a long season for the animals and now, they want their turn!"

Several cages were rolled onto the stage, filled with an alligator, a goat, monkeys, birds, snakes, the panda, a seal, a turtle and several small rats, DJ gasped nervously and took several steps backwards.

"Geoff this is going to all end in tears" Bridgette hissed in his ear.

"It'll be fine!" Geoff said shaking her off, "If you want to see DJ pet an animal, call in now!"

Immediately the phone started ringing and everyone in the peanut gallery was busy talking to their donators.

"See?" Geoff said proudly.

"Wow! How did you know that would work?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"I know what people like" He said happily; however they were interrupted by a frightened DJ.

"Urm…I really don't want to do this" He mumbled shaking slightly.

"What if you try petting that little Billy goat?" Geoff asked point to the small goat that was licking its foot.

DJ sighed and slowly bent down to the goat's level, "Hey there little-."

"ROOAAAAAR!"

The stage was filled with an angry roar from the goat, the tiny thing had rolled its head back and let out a horrible noise and then started ramming its head against the cage until it passed out.

DJ's mouth hung open in shock, "NO!" He screamed loudly, but little did he know the total board was rocketing up.

"We're up to $50,000!" Blaineley announced loudly, "And I know how to get us to $100,000!"

Next to her was a rope that would open up all the cages, smiling smugly she pulled at it, "Beasts of the world, prepare to take your revenge!"

Everyone gasped and DJ immediately got to his feet, screaming loudly he took off, trying to get away from the stage as fast as he was could, not being able to see DJ the animals tool revenge on the others on stage, the rats jumped on top of Trent and Justin and begun gnawing at their hair, the panda pounced on Katie and started punching her head and the Alligator managed to drag away both Beth and Eva.

Realizing it wasn't her best move, Blaineley hid behind the sofa, big mistake as the snake was slowly making her way towards her, Blaineley gasped as the red snake hissed loudly in her face and wrapped itself around her neck, unable to breath she turned a nasty shade of blue and could feel the bones crushing in her neck, then the snake powerfully lifted her off the ground and pulled her away.

The monkeys made a beeline for Geoff and begun beating him up, Geoff fell to the floor trying to shake the monkeys off, next was Bridgette as the turtle jumped on her head and begun biting it.

Once Geoff had managed to shake the monkeys off him, they ran straight for the cameras and pushed them over, next came the set, they begun tearing things down and ripping things apart, Geoff crawled along the stage and towards the camera, "We'll be right back…I think" he mumbled nervously, and before another word was said, the goat had recovered and had rammed its small horns into Geoff's behind, he went flying along the stage and crashed into the peanut gallery.

"OW!" He screamed loudly, the goat had moved on thankfully and was now angrily head butting the camera, smashing the screen up as much as he could.

Geoff looked around and saw the destruction around him, his friends were all being brutally attacked by the animals, he looked down and saw Bridgette lying on the floor with the turtle still attached to her head, she was screaming and trying to push it off, but it refused to budge.

Geoff jumped straight over the desk and ran over to her; he wrestled the turtle off her head, "Get off her!" He snapped angrily, so the turtle turned on him instead and started biting his arm; Bridgette recovered quickly and looked around for something to knock the turtle off Geoff's arm.

She saw one of the phones lying on the floor; she grabbed it and crawled back over to Geoff, "HEY! Get off him!" She screamed and with one swing, the phone knocked the turtle off Geoff's arm and it hid in its shell.

Bridgette dropped the phone and ran to Geoff's side, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine" He replied, Bridgette's eyes were drawn to the red liquid that was seeping through Geoff's suit, "You're bleeding!" She said alarmed.

"It's nothing" Geoff said bravely, "Come on we need to find the others" He said getting up and running off backstage, Bridgette followed him, taking off her heels so it would be easier to run.

The found Trent backstage who had managed to remove the Rat by force, however it had come at a price since the rat and ripped a chunk of his black hair out as he forced it out.

"You ok man?" Geoff asked Trent.

"Yeah all good!" He said rubbing his head, "Just a little sore".

They were interrupted by a loud scream and they saw Katie running towards them with the panda still punching her in the face, then they saw crew members running on with tranquilizer guns, Trent grabbed one off one member and took careful aim.

"Katie stop moving around!" He called to her.

"I CAN'T" She screamed back, Bridgette jumped up and ran behind her to hold her still, "its ok Katie"" She said to her.

Trent took aim and shot a small needle out of the gun, it was planted straight into the panda's back and it instantly let go of Katie's face and fell asleep on the floor.

"Thanks!" Katie said touching her face, there were scratches all over it.

"Do you know where the others went?" Bridgette asked her.

"Well I heard Sadie down the corridor but she said she was ok and all safe, I think she went to help Justin to get the rat off his head" Katie explained.

"And what about Beth and Eva?" Trent asked.

He didn't need to know, instead there was a loud roar, which sounded a lot like a girl, Eva!

The four quickly ran off towards where the scream had come from, and when they found it, the sight in front of them was incredible. Eva had the Alligator high above her head and was wrestling it; Beth was in its mouth trying to escape.

"LET HER GO!" Eva screamed loudly shaking the Alligator, "LET HER GO NOW!"

Finally the Alligator spat Beth out, and she rolled across the floor into Harold and the two smacked against the wall, then Eva spun it around several times and threw it out of a window.

"There!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Right is everyone ok?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I've just seen Lindsay and DJ down the corridor, they're ok" Harold said standing up rubbing his back.

Suddenly, Lindsay and DJ were seen running by with the monkeys following them, "HELP!" Lindsay screamed as she ran by, DJ was also shouting out, "I'M SORRY!"

"That doesn't look safe to me" Trent commented.

Geoff sprinted out of the room and you could hear him screaming too as the monkeys turned back on him, then he re-appeared in the door way looking battered and bruised.

"TRENT GET THE GUN!" He screeched loudly, Trent sprung into action and ran out of the room with the gun and aimed at the three monkeys, after three shots all monkeys were fast asleep on the floor.

"Thanks" Geoff said breathing heavily.

"Is that all of them?" Katie asked meekly poking her head round the door.

"Apart from the snake" Bridgette muttered, "But I don't know where it or Blaineley went".

"Who cares?" Eva sniffed, "She deserves it".

They all left to see what kind of a state the stage was in, everything had been pretty much destroyed; the sofa had piece missing and obvious scratch marks.

"Come on guys" Bridgette said to them, "We need to start cleaning this place up".

She and Geoff sat back down on the sofa and Bridgette got a hold of a bandage to wrap up Geoff's bleeding arm.

"Listen Bridge, I'm sorry about bringing the animals out, but it wasn't my fault you know" Geoff said.

"Not your fault?" Bridgette said angrily as she tied it up, "You're the one who brought those things on the show; of course something like this was bound to happen".

"Nuh uh!" Geoff protested childishly, "Blaineley was the one who opened the cages, blame her!"

Just as this was said Blaineley walked back on in a neck brace, she scowled angrily at Geoff and Bridgette, "Thank you all so much for your help…I'm fine…really!" she hissed sarcastically and walked off.

They ignored her and carried on with their little spat.

"Without you bringing those animals in then she wouldn't have opened the cage" Snapped Bridgette.

"Don't start blaming me" Geoff growled angrily, "We wouldn't have hit $50,000 if I didn't".

"We could have done it without that" Bridgette hissed as she tied the final knot on Geoff bandage, something was mumbling in her ear piece, "What?" She snapped again, then she realized that the cameras were all on her, "We're on?"

"Oh!" She cried out, surprised, "And we're back live!"

"Welcome back to the telethon to end all telethons" Geoff said turning to the camera, "Time to check in with Blaineley for our new total".

Blaineley who was still complaining out the pain of her neck sighed and turned to the camera stiffly, "You bet Geoff, drum roll please".

The broken total board begun rolling forwards and revealed the new total to be $300,476, Bridgette's mouth dropped.

"We've cracked $300,000?" She said and started to cheer, "We're almost there!"

"Well accept that now the studios trashed, we need to raise and extra 500 grand to break even" Blaineley said bitterly.

"We have to reach a mill now?" Geoff said bluntly, " One…Million dollars?...In ten minutes?"

"I'm sure our next guest will inspire the viewers to call in" Bridgette said, trying to lighten the mood, "She's definitely inspired me; please welcome the queen of the knuckle sandwich, Leshawna!"

Leshawna walked out and started to blowing kisses to the audience, "Hey Harold, baby" She greeted happily, Harold immediately stood up and applauded her.

Bridgette smiled gently; it was good to see that she and Harold hadn't been affected by Alejandro.

As Leshawna's interview went underway, soon the unfortunate subject of Alejandro was brought up, it all started to make Bridgette's stomach churn, at least she wasn't being grilled for it this time.

"I wish I smacked Alejandro" Leshawna said clenching her fists angrily.

"I know!" Bridgette said rolling her eyes, "He's the worst! With that evil mind…and that…silky hair and…" Realizing what she was saying, Bridgette quickly shook her head, "Urgh! Evil"!

"I've got to admit, I'm kind of relieved I'm not the only dude whose chick went soft for that Ale-Jerk-Dro" Geoff said wincing as he said his name.

"Let's move on!" Bridgette said quickly, "Gifts and stuff obviously aren't working out, and this season's Total Drama is a Musical".

"So if you want to hear Leshawna sing, call now!" Geoff said.

Leshawna shook her head, "I sang enough on the show, can I just dance this time?"

"NO!"

Nearly everyone in the studio cried out loudly.

"Just because you're…voice is so great, and I know we'd all love to hear what you say to Alejandro if you had the chance?" Bridgette suggested slyly, "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah" Geoff joined in, "Definitely, just sing!"

"Yep" Blaineley said, "No need to dance".

Leshawna lowered her eyebrows, no one could keep secrets from her, ever, Bridgette and Geoff responded to this by smiling at her until she accepted.

"Fine" She said, she lent in towards Bridgette and whispered in her ear, "This ones for you girl" She said before going off to sing.

As Leshawna started to sing, she begun singing about how much Alejandro had ruined her and to everyone's horror, she started to dance, fans started calling in to stop her from dancing!

Soon the total was brought up to $435,000; Blaineley introduced this and sat next to Geoff.

"We're dead!" Geoff sighed.

"Not yet!" Blaineley said, "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it".

'Oh no' Bridgette thought, something Geoff didn't like? It was obviously going to be something that started with an 'A'.

"If it'll raise money, I'm cool with it, I swear!" Geoff said holding his hand up.

Bridgette shook her head nervously, her biggest fear was coming true, she was going to see that idiot again, Blaineley stood up and smirked at Bridgette in triumph.

"Ok, The only person more popular than Bridgette with the female demographic…is Alejandro" Blaineley said pointing to the screen.

Sure enough, Alejandro was on the screen, shirtless. His tanned and toned body seemed to shine in a new way on TV, Bridgette's eyes lit up in horror when she saw this and quickly turned away, there were better things to look at than him.

The audience started cheering loudly as Alejandro squirted some sort of liquid on his body, Geoff saw this and his face creased up and he clenched his fist together, seeing Alejandro like this just seemed to make him angry, all he could think of was him touching his girl and violating her.

"Dude" Geoff hissed, ready to punch something, "Is this really necessary?"

"Uh huh!" Blaineley replied, "Check it out Bridgette, audience research tells us that people loved it when you drooled over Fabulandro" She sneered.

Bridgette shook her head, it was like Blaineley knew about everything and just wanted to destroy her relationship with Geoff.

"I'm sorry" She said bluntly, "I have a boyfriend!" She said as she pulled a paper bag over her head, "I'm not even looking!"

"Keep those donations coming, and I'll keep the drama coming!" Blaineley called out, "Bridgette! You've got to see this!"

Alejandro was now jogging, if Geoff didn't have morals he would have punched Blaineley already! Instead he had to sit back and watch; all the while he prayed that Bridgette didn't look up.

"Stop it Blaineley!" Bridgette ordered, but hearing the audience swooning, it made her very curious; he could be in his ponytail…oh that beautiful ponytail that made him look so pretty.

Bridgette could feel her legs weakening, "uh…Has he got his ponytail in?" She asked, still keeping her head in the bag.

Hearing several phones go off in the background she knew that she had lost against Blaineley, She sighed and slowly made her way back to the sofa.

"Thanks for being so cool about this babe" Bridgette mumbled as Geoff guided her back to her seat, "You're the best".

"It's easy to be cool when I've got you by my side babe" He said sweetly, the two then kissed, although it was hard since Bridgette refused to take the bag off her head, Blaineley looked over and gasped.

"No! No kissing!" She snapped as the phones shut off, "You ruined all the drama!"

The total had now reached $721,000; Blaineley shook her head, "So close!"

Bridgette clung onto Geoff's hand, "We'll never reach our goal now!"

"Never give up on my ability to work the fans!" Geoff told her with a wink, "Introduce our last guest and I'll be right back!" and with that he sprinted off.

"Ok" Bridgette said nervously, so she decided to introduce Izzy, or 'Brainzilla' as she was now known as.

* * *

As she talked to Bridgette, Geoff gathered everyone from the peanut gallery and started to group them together.

"What are you doing"? Justin asked.

"This is our last chance to reach our goal" Geoff explained, "don't worry, you'll all be perfect safe" He said as he tied them all up with rope.

"I don't like where this is going" Trent mumbled nervously as they were hoisted high above the stage.

* * *

During Izzy's interview she was forced to answer several practically impossible questions, however the wheel that Izzy has been attached too soon broke and Izzy spun off crashing into a wall, and knocking her brain back into its usual place. So that she was back to being crazy.

Then came her biggest challenge yet, the peanut gallery had been strapped up and were now hanging over a huge shark tank, while a huge metal tank was brought on stage, it looked to Bridgette a lot like a bomb.

Izzy was told to disarm it, she felt around it and sighed.

"Hmm, boxy" She mumbled, "Better hit it with a hammer just to be sure".

Geoff and Bridgette both froze, "She going to blow us up!" Geoff screeched and the two ran off to hide.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion, the whole cast were thrown around on stage, Sadie and Justin ended up lying face down on a wooden bar, Katie lay dazed and confused on the floor next to a shark, Trent was lying on top of the big screen that also had a big Izzy shaped whole through it, Eva was clinging onto the total board and was trying not to fall off and Beth, Harold, Bridgette and Geoff were all lying on the lighting rack.

Geoff slowly came around and started laughing, "That…was…AWESOME!"

Bridgette, who had been knocked out briefly and was drooling, slowly came around and shook her head, there was a loud ringing in her ears, and all she could hear was a buzzing noise coming out of Geoff's mouth.

"WHAT?" She called out, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE RINGING!"

"Did we reach our goal Blaineley" Geoff asked.

Blaineley, who had been thrown behind the sofa slowly stood up looking confused, "Gimmie…a drum…please" She slurred.

The total board spun round, and sure enough, they had reached their total, with a penny to spare!

"Who knows the fans best huh?" Geoff squealed in excitement, "Me! ME, Geoff! I know them!"

"WHAT?" Bridgette interrupted again.

"Thanks to your support, we all have jobs! Even Blaineley!" Geoff announced excitedly, "And the show will go on, so be sure to tune in next time for Total Drama World Tour!" He sung.

As the screen finally broke off its final string and it crashed down along with Trent, Bridgette ended the show with a loud, "WHAT?"

* * *

As the audience cleared out, the team decide to check each other out for injuries, Sadie rushed straight to Katie who was complaining about her leg hurting, Eva managed to crawl off the broken screen and went to look for Izzy, DJ and Lindsay who had been resting in the green room came to see if everyone was ok.

"Oh my Gosh, are you ok?" Lindsay cried out, as she helped Beth down.

"I'm not sure!" Geoff said looking around, "I think a trip to the emergency room is in order for both of us".

"WHAT?" Bridgette screeched again.

"So, Katie's leg could be broken, Izzy's disappeared, Trent hasn't woken up and Bridgette could be deaf" DJ mumbled, "Great show!" She said sarcastically.

"Alright!" Geoff snapped, "At least we all still have jobs right, a few injuries on the way are nothing" He said as he helped Bridgette down, she accidentally touched Geoff wounded arm, "OW!" He cried out.

"WHAT?" Bridgette cried out, "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING I'M SCARED!"

Geoff shushed Bridgette by sigh language and turned to DJ, "Call an ambulance, this is an emergency".

"I hear you" he said carefully lifting a crying Katie off from the floor.

* * *

**Ooh, so a lot of people have been hurt! Interesting place to leave it but this way, whatever the outcome of the third aftermath is, I can edit it to work!**

**Oh yeah, I changed my mind, as I was writing this I realized my Ezekiel themed chapter can be posted as it isn't related to this story line, and it'll move things on faster! I hope to be writing again by tomorrow, so review and I hope you liked this!**


	3. Bumps and Scrapes

So, As you may or may not know, the Third Aftermath aired today, and I won't spoil it too much yet, but for those who did watch it…Blaineley's a Bitch…that is all!

**Anyway, since the aftermath aired quicker than I had expected, the Ezekiel chapter will be put on hold until the next chapter, this is because I would rather do this one because it will lead off to the idea I have, I hope all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bumps and Scrapes.**

The group had been taken to a nearby hospital and put in a private wing to not draw much attention to themselves; everyone that had been injured had been seen immediately and had been given shots to stop their injuries and bites from infecting them. DJ only had a few scratches from the monkeys as did Lindsay, Harold and Sadie, so they were given antiseptic cream to stop infections and given a few injections, Eva and Izzy didn't seem to have a single injury, just a bump to the head for both of them, unfortunately Izzy was still her crazy self and though the whole explosion had been rather fun, she wanted to do it again, Eva had to wrestle her down in her seat to stop her from running off.

Beth had miraculously not been damaged that much from the Alligator, a few bite marks on her arm that were bandaged up and that was it, Justin had insisted that there was something badly wrong with his hair, ever since the rats bit some of it off he was sure that he was going bald and refused to leave his room until the hospital supplied him with decent extensions, Geoff still had his bleeding bite on his arm, and thanks to Bridgette's quick thinking in the break it had stopped the blood from pouring out anymore, he had his arm dressed in a bandage and that was it.

The real damage was done to Katie, Trent and Bridgette, Katie was immediately rushed off to get an X-Ray on her leg to see if it was broken, Trent was still out cold and Bridgette could hear a thing apart from a loud ringing, although everyone else was out and ready to leave, these three had to stay for a while.

Geoff was the most irritated out of them, he kept on pacing the corridor waiting for Bridgette to come out, it was just like when she had to find out her results all over again.

"Geoff calm down, Bridgette's going to be fine" Leshawna said comfortingly, she had come down to make sure everyone was still alive and breathing.

"How do you know that? She could be dying in there! God this is all my fault, I never should have brought those animals on, or gotten that bomb, seriously no one would be here if it weren't for-."

"GEOFF CALM DOWN!" Leshawna said standing up and shaking his shoulder ferociously, "They are all going to be fine, the worst thing that could of happened to Bridgette was a burst eardrum! She won't die from it".

"You sure?"

"Yes" Leshawna said, "Look no one got incredibly hurt from it, what's life without a few broken bones right?"

"I guess".

Just as Leshawna's little pep talk was over with, the doors close by opened and Katie walked out with a pair on crutches holding her up.

"Oh my Gosh Katie!" Sadie squealed as she saw her best friend, "What did they say?"

"I just sprained my ankle" Katie said, "My leg's fine!"

"Great!" Sadie smiled happily, "Tell me about your doctor, was he hot?"

"Well that's one out" DJ said watching Katie sit down and place her crutches on the floor.

"Yeah one, Look I'm going to check up on the other two, I just need to know that they're ok" Geoff said walking towards the doors.

"You mean you want to know if Bridgette's ok?" Beth asked cheekily.

Geoff blushes, "Maybe" He mumbled before walking away.

He walked down the corridor until he found Trent's room; he knocked once and walked in, to his amazement he found Trent sitting up reading a magazine he found.

"Hey man" Trent said lowering the magazine.

"Hey, you ok?" Geoff asked sitting down in an empty chair in the room.

"I'm all good" Trent said, "Nothing too bad, I just got knocked out, that's all, I've only just come round to be honest otherwise I would have been out sooner".

"Oh no worries, Katie's just come out, it's only you and Bridgette left" Geoff trailed off.

Trent could see Geoff lowering his eyes nervously, "You're worried?" He asked.

"A little".

"What's up with her?" Trent asked.

"Well, after the bomb went off, it was like she lost her hearing. She kept shouting 'WHAT' after it ended, she's being looked at now but I'm worried she's actually gone deaf or something" Geoff explained.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing, Bridgette's tough, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her, you'll see" Trent said happily, "Go on, go find her and make sure she's ok".

"Thanks dude!" Geoff said quickly before leaving.

* * *

Geoff kept clenching his fist nervously as he walked back down the corridor towards Bridgette's room, as he walked towards it he came across a very familiar voice.

"Hello, I'm great thanks for asking".

Geoff turned around and saw Blaineley glaring at him, her arms were folded her eyes were narrowed, she had several small red lumps all over her arms and her neck brace was still wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, hello Blaineley" Geoff mumbled.

"Don't give me that, are you telling me that you don't care at all that your co-host nearly got mauled by a snake and then blown up by a bomb?" she shrieked loudly.

"You're not my co-host" Geoff started, "And you didn't give a shit when I was getting my arm ripped off by a turtle or when Beth was nearly eaten by an alligator, you get what you deserved".

He turned on his heel to go towards Bridgette's room when Blaineley stopped him again, "She can't be your co-host if she can't hear anything".

"She's not deaf" Geoff mumbled clenching his fist.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her yet, I walked past her room earlier and all I heard was 'WHAT? WHAT?' face it; you better start learning sign language Geoff".

"You're lying" Geoff said silently before walking off, "You're a liar and a loser".

Blaineley gave out a loud 'humph' "I'm not a loser! You could have at least given me a ride in the ambulance instead of making me _drive_ to the hospital!"

Geoff gave her the angry finger and carried on walking.

* * *

He found Bridgette's room towards the end of the wing, taking a few nervous breaths he knocked on the door twice and waited for a reply.

There was nothing, she really was deaf! She couldn't here him knocking, that was it. He really had ruined things this time, annoyed he started angrily banging against the door, hoping that some sort of good could be brought from this.

"Geoff?"

Geoff looked up and saw from under his hands the door opening; he quickly removed his hands and saw Bridgette looking at him.

"Geoff was that you?" She asked quietly.

"Oh God this is worse than I thought" Geoff gasped, "She's deaf and blind!"

He cleared he throat and took a deep breath, "BRIDGETTE ITS ME GEOFF, I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He shouted loudly.

Bridgette covered up her eyes, "OW! Geoff! I'm not deaf or blind however me ears are still pretty sensitive so tone it down a bit!"

Geoff blinked, "Wait…you can hear me?"

"Yes".

Another word didn't need to be said, sometimes a small quiet word spoken by the one you love can make everything seem like its ok, Bridgette was grabbed hold of and pulled into a warm hug from Geoff, she responded by wrapping her arms around him.

Soon after the hug was done, Bridgette took hold of Geoff's hand and pulled him into her room, there she crawled back into her warm bed and relaxed, but Geoff wasn't done, once she was comfy he kissed her long and hard on the lips.

"Bridge I'm so sorry for everything, I should have listened to you from the beginning, right no more crazy stunts from me…well at least not as crazy as a home made bomb" Geoff muttered.

"Geoff" Bridgette said softly, "Its ok, it kept us from getting fired didn't it?" She said.

"I guess" Geoff mumbled.

"Were you really worried about me?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, very" Geoff said.

"Seriously, there was nothing to worry about, I can hear again now and the ringing has nearly gone, and sure my head hurts a little bit from that turtle but I'll be fine" Bridgette explained.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked.

"Positive".

Geoff hugged her again, "I'm glad Bridgette, I really am" He said softly.

"What?"

Geoff looked at her, "Sorry?"

Bridgette blushed, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you, it hasn't gone back to normal yet, what did you say?"

"I said I'm glad, you know glad everything's ok" Geoff explained again.

"Oh right!" Bridgette said, her eyes lighting up, "Me too" she whispered slightly tapping her right ear.

"You ok?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, every now and then it starts to hurt and then it rings really loudly, but it's good".

"Is it annoying you, babe?" Geoff asked stroking her hand.

"A little" Bridgette said, "It just sounds like Blaineley gabbling in my ear".

Geoff let out a hearted laugh, "Speaking of which, I've just seen her".

"Blaineley?"

"Yeah, she's not happy about us going off without her and making her drive to the hospital…and she thought you were deaf too and she said that she was my co-host now" Geoff said bitterly.

"We _need _to get rid of her, babe" Bridgette said sitting up a little, "When is she supposed to be doing this 'roving reporter' thing?"

"Next week, the day when we shoot the third Aftermath" Geoff explained.

"Great, so one more week of her following us around and talking crap" Bridgette hissed.

"It'll be fine, I'd rather have one more week then one more month with her, the producers could've kept her with us you know?" Geoff suggested.

"And what made them change their minds?"

"They can't stand Blaineley too".

Bridgette smirked, "She really isn't popular is she?".

"Nope!"

Bridgette smiled at Geoff, "I hope I can leave soon, I've only been here for a few hours and I'm ready to get out and carry on as normal".

"Well you know I'll be here until you're allowed to go" Geoff said caressing her check.

"Thanks Geoff".

Geoff smiled softly, "I love you".

"What?"

Geoff sighed, "I said I love you" He said a little louder.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again" Bridgette said cheekily.

"Bridge!"

"Geoff I love you too" Bridgette said giggling; she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course".

* * *

**So, it's a little sappier than other chapters but I like it! Review, let me know what you think and I'll be back in a few days!**


	4. Dramatic Prairie Boy

**Ok, here we are guys, the Ezekiel chapter! We are travelling back in time a little bit to the fist episode, it also mentions the incidents of chapters one and two of 'Predator and Prey' so if you're a little unsure of what's going on or you're new to this story, then go refresh your memory before reading this!**

**Now, ever since 'Predator and Prey' was still a one-shot I wanted someone to hear the horrible things that were going on in the luggage compartment, and the perfect person that would hear that would be Ezekiel, he was already down there and would blatantly hear everything, but the question is what did he do next? This is Ezekiel's journey from the first episode to episode 14 when they go to London, Enjoy!**

**By the way, I wrote this chapter in like a day! I was just chilling thinking about how to start this chapter when what should come on TV? A classic episode of Total Drama Island! After watching that I just felt inspired and typed until it was finished!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dramatic Prairie Boy**

That day, that dreaded day that he was still kicking himself about. Ezekiel's mind kept haunting back to that horrible day when he was hiding in a large bag. They say what is seen cannot be unseen, it's the same for things you hear, once you hear something that will possibly scar you for life, you can never forget it.

This all started on the very first episode, Ezekiel wasn't the smartest bulb in the pack when it came to being street wise, this had been his problem ever since season one where he was the first one to go for saying that boys were smarter than girls.

That was then he realized he upset her, Bridgette, she was very insulted by this, he could tell, he just wanted to say sorry to her, but he never got his chance. Every time he went near her in the hot tub with Geoff she would smack him round the head.

Of course he didn't realize then that she and Geoff were practically an item and she was just trying to keep him away from them.

He was absent from Total Drama Action, it was good because it gave him time to attempt to learn how to be cool, he got jewellery, and followed people around to learn from them how to be cool, it went well, until the people that he would follow would realize and chase him away.

He thought that he was going to win 'Total Drama World Tour' he had hoped that his lessons would get him somewhere, the second he stepped off that bus everything seemed to spell out winner for him.

"Yo, yo, yo! This years winner is in the house!...uh…Bus!...I mean…runway?"

That might not have been his smoothest entrance but he still hoped to win, that was until he kept on interrupting Chris on his tour of the plane, and maybe it was a bad idea to mention that he had a peanut allergy, Chris had enough of him and promptly through him out of the plane.

He had been voted out before the show had even started.

However, he was a good climber, and managed to climb up the wheels and into the luggage compartment, with the only the rats in there to keep him company.

Ezekiel knew it was going to be a long flight to Egypt and he was sure that nothing moderately exciting would happen, that was until now…

He had cleared out one of Lindsay's many bags and fell asleep in that, he had been sleeping for a good few hours when he heard it, a loud scared scream, closely followed by someone's voice, a low, mumbling voice.

Ezekiel opened a bleary eye, then came another scream, followed by a voice, a horribly familiar voice…

"Stop, please, just let me go, Alejandro, just let me go…"

His eyes snapped open, that scream and that voice sounded a lot like Bridgette, deciding he better check in case she was really in trouble he unzip the bag, carefully he peeped his head out and scanned the room.

"That sounded like Bridgette eh…" He mumbled to himself, it was pitch black and he could see no movement or hear anything, he decided it might have been a trip due to being on a plane for seven hours, so he closed the bag again and tried to sleep.

But he couldn't he just couldn't find it in himself to close his eyes again, he was worried about her, what if she was on trouble and he was just too scared to look.

He wanted to be brave, so again he unzipped the bag and this time he climbed out.

Carefully he crept along the floor, feeling his way through the darkness, soon he came to a light that lit up his way and he saw it, Bridgette slumped against a wall shaking and breathing very heavily.

'She _had_ screamed' Ezekiel thought, 'Something must be wrong', taking a chance he reached out for her.

"Bridgette?"

She jumped and spun round, she blinked a few times before realizing it was Ezekiel.

"What are you doing here?" She said very sternly, 'No need to be like that!' he thought.

"Oh…I stowed away in a bag so that I could still be the show, I want to win eh!" He explained.

"Oh" Bridgette muttered, Ezekiel looked down at the floor, she was being very blunt with him, and that's when he saw his second clue, by Bridgette's feet, there was a pile of sick, he gawped slightly.

"Was that-?"

"Yes" Bridgette quickly said, "I'm a bad traveller and I got a bit nauseous, that's all".

"Right "Ezekiel said, "But I thought I heard you screaming, something about Alejandro…"

"I was sleep walking" Bridgette explained, "I've always done it, and I dreamt that Alejandro was killing me".

Ezekiel nodded, "Right well, I better clean this up, go back upstairs Bridge, they might catch me if I go out there".

Bridgette nodded, "Thanks Zeke" She said before leaving, Ezekiel waited until he heard the compartment door close before letting out a horrified gasp, Alejandro had been down here too! That was the other voice he heard.

But what had he done to her? As he bent down and found several cloths on the floor to mop up the sick several things ran through his mind, before he left again, this time to be voted off he wanted to find out what he had done to her.

That is, if he survived long enough, he had just realized the cloth he had used to clear up the sick was one of Lindsay's dresses, if he didn't get voted off then he was surely going to be killed by her.

* * *

When the plane landed in Egypt, Ezekiel jumped off and pleaded his case for him to stay, Chris let him and he was placed on the same team as Bridgette, thrilled to be on the same team as her he started to probe her for information on what had happened.

"So Bridgette…are you feeling better eh?" He asked casually as they were getting ready for their second challenge.

"Yeah, we're off that plane aren't we?" Bridgette said, looking over at Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot, Ezekiel noticed that she was staring at someone in particular, Alejandro.

She put her crossed her arm across and onto her other arm and sighed, Ezekiel raised his eyebrow, Alejandro was brought up again.

Unfortunately this was all the information he managed to get, as he was then thrown off the plane for losing the second challenge, they had to take an item across the river and Ezekiel fed it to a crocodile.

He was thrown out along with Duncan, he had tried to hang on to the wing of the plane but the force was too strong and he fell, however when they both crashed to the floor after being pushed out the plane, Duncan cried out 'See ya Loser' before running into a nearby forest.

Ezekiel thought that he might as well give up and left for the hotel where the people that didn't compete were, there he was reunited with Trent, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Eva, Justin and most importantly…Geoff.

Ezekiel wanted to tell him what he had found, but he had been accused so many times of liking Bridgette he didn't want to, just in case he thought he was lying and to make things horribly worse.

He had to sit, and wait for the right moment, for something to come out so that Geoff could see everything for himself.

* * *

That moment came quicker than Ezekiel had though, while watching the first screening on the fourth episode, it happened. Bridgette and Alejandro kissed and Geoff saw it, needless to say he went crazy and left the room as fast as he could.

Ezekiel chose to wait while Trent and Justin tried to calm him down, just in case he flipped out on him. Waiting in their own personal room they received from the hotel, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva and Ezekiel talked about the recent events.

"Geoff's going to kill her, let's face it" Eva said lifting a small weight she dragged out of the gym.

"Ok…so that's the worst possible situation" Beth mumbled, "But Geoff's always so happy, he wouldn't go crazy on her…would he?"

"Trent said he kicked a table and called her a bitch" Sadie said, "That's like…terrible!"

"Oh my Gosh, I know" Katie joined in.

Ezekiel stayed silent, It wasn't until Trent and Justin came back he had decided to see him; he walked in and sat down.

"He's furious" Trent said, "He says that he and Bridgette are through".

"But why?" Ezekiel piped up finally, "He watched it didn't he? He saw Bridgette get tricked eh?"

"He doesn't care" Trent said, "Believe me, I tried everything".

Ezekiel stood up, "Gimmie your room key" He said to Trent, "Let me try eh".

Trent hesitated but reluctantly handed the key over, "Be careful home school". He said.

Ezekiel nodded and walked out of the room, as he turned back, he saw the worried faces of everyone in the room, this was it, he was going to tell him what he knew.

He walked up to his room and took a deep breath in, in his hand was they key Trent gave him, slowly and carefully he placed it in the lock and the door opened.

The sight he saw was Geoff with his head in his hands, sensing he wasn't alone he looked up and saw Ezekiel, he gulped and stammered nervously.

"Uh…I just wanted to tell you that we're going for dinner eh" Ezekiel stammered.

"Right" Geoff said.

"Are you coming with us?"

Geoff stayed silent, "I don't really feel like eating".

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself eh" he said before leaving.

'I tried' Ezekiel thought as he went to close the door.

Ezekiel was about to leave when Geoff quickly jumped up, "Zeke…hang on a sec".

Ezekiel turned around and looked at Geoff, "Did…did you happen to see…anything between Bridgette and Alejandro while you were on the show?"

Ezekiel closed the door slowly, he took a deep breath knowing full well that this would come back and bite him, but did he care? Something had happened and Geoff was obviously not going to sit back and watch, he still cared about her, even if he did consider them over.

"Well…during the first episode I was stuck in a bag for most of it and during the flight I could hear Bridgette screaming and crying out Alejandro's name, when I got out of the bag I saw her looking pretty shaken up eh, I asked he what was up and she said that she had sleepwalked and had a nightmare about Alejandro, and then I noticed she had been sick on the floor and she said she was a bad traveller" Ezekiel said, "I'm not sure what you make of it but I have a feeling that there's more behind this".

Geoff slowly sunk back down on the bed, "She doesn't sleepwalk or talk…" He murmured, "and she doesn't get sick while travelling".

Ezekiel remained silent; it was obvious that something more had happened that night, he just wished he knew more about it to help Geoff.

"Well, that's all I really know, sorry eh" Ezekiel said before leaving.

"No…thanks Zeke, you've helped".

Ezekiel like a sad smile spread on his face, "I hope everything turns out for the best".

"It will…"

Ezekiel didn't know what 'It will' meant but still he closed the door and went to eat dinner with the others.

But he didn't want to, from the looks of it Geoff wasn't going to do anything about it, he was just going to sit there, and if he wasn't going to do anything…then it was up to him.

Instead of going back to the room that everyone was in, Ezekiel found himself walking out of the hotel and onto the main street, where he hailed a cab and climbed in.

"The closest airport you know eh" Ezekiel said to the cab driver, who obediently drove.

It took a while to get to the nearest airport but once there Ezekiel jumped out and ran to the closest desk he could find.

"How can I help you?" The attendant asked.

"I need the cheapest to Yukon you've got" Ezekiel explained.

"Certainly".

* * *

The plane didn't take long to arrive at Yukon, and once there Ezekiel fled the airport and ran, he had been here before on a hiking experience with his dad, and where they had gone was around about the same place where they went.

He ran as fast as he could until he saw it, the Total Drama Plane.

Ezekiel counted himself to be the luckiest guy in the world.

He bolted down the hill and towards the plane, he could see people gathered around it, so to get back on the plane he had to be careful about getting caught.

Once at the plane, he hid under the wing, he could here Chris speaking loudly.

"So, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really hot won, meaning Victory is a little less victorious and one of you is going home, right everyone back on the plane. Bridgette? How are you holding up?"

"How do you 'hink I'm boing?" Bridgette said, it sound like she had something in her mouth, "Theriousthly pour waber down my thace!"

Ezekiel could hear the doors opening, it was his chance, carefully he hitched himself up onto the plane's wheel and climbed up, back into the cargo hold.

He was in.

The plane started up and he knew he was safe, now it was time to get back on that competition and help Bridgette.

But it was too late; before Ezekiel had a chance to leave he heard more screaming from outside of the plane.

"ALEWANDWO! HE EWIL! EWWWWILLLLL!"

Bridgette had been voted out, she was on her way to face Geoff herself, Ezekiel sighed and sat under a small dent in the cargo hold, and there he could hear another voice, he was under the bathroom cam.

"Bridgette was expendable, they all are. Some will prove to be more…challenging then others but one by one…they'll all go down!"

It was Alejandro! Ezekiel felt furious, he was going to pay for hurting Bridgette, if Geoff didn't do anything then he would.

The days slowly dragged on, and Ezekiel found himself having to be more and more careful as people kept coming down into the hold and seeing his shadows, everyday it was guaranteed to hear something like 'Hey was that? No…' or 'That looks like…' but thankfully, no one knew he was there.

Ezekiel found himself struggling, he felt sick from being thrown around the cargo hold due to Chef's inability to fly a plane, and the lack of food and water had made his skin turn a horrible pale grey colour, as if he was dead. Ezekiel had to keep making sure he was alive by checking his pulse and heartbeat every few minutes.

However he was getting by, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump out at Alejandro to tell him how he really felt, if he could do this, then he was surely a shoe in to win.

That is until the unfortunate crash land in Jamaica.

* * *

As the plane crashed down, everyone was in shock about the injuries that were caused from outside the plane but what about inside?

As the plane crashed onto the sand, Ezekiel was thrown about like a rag doll, unable to control what happened next, he was flung into a pile of wooden boxes that smacked him right on the head, knocking him unconscious.

He was out for a good few days while the plane was stuck, and then, that day when his finally came round, everything had changed, Ezekiel woke up and found himself twitching, he felt bizarre and like he was actually dead this time.

Slowly he found his feet, or what he thought was his feet. He was actually crawling around on his hands and knees; he had turned into some sort of half animal half human from the head injury.

He attempted to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a low hiss, his eyes were blood shot and darting around the room like he was on some sort of paranoia drug. But all of a sudden, this desperate want for food and water disappeared.

He was an animal, therefore going to live like one.

He had gone insane, and started to eat the live rats that lived in the cargo hold with him, and when it was time for the plane to take off again, came his chance to be on the show.

Chris and Chef had decided to check up on the cargo hold to make sure if there was extra fuel hiding back here, however what they did find was Ezekiel, who had backed into a corner and was growling loudly at them.

"Dude…what is that?" Chris asked.

"Home school" Chef bluntly replied.

"Ezekiel? No way! Look at him, he's a monster!" Chris cried out.

"It looks like him" Chef said.

"Yeah it does, wow, if he would have turned into this on the show he never should have been booted out, but still we can't keep him here, he'll eat someone!" Chris said.

"We can throw him out in London?" Chef suggested.

"Yes…but we could do it in style" Chris said, he bent down to Ezekiel's level, "Isn't that right? Jack the Ripper?"

* * *

Ezekiel had been dragged by Chef to first class, booting out Team Amazon who had earned their rightful place there and dressed him up in a black cloak and put a top hat over his oddly covered face, Chris then handed him a knife which Ezekiel held upright in an awkward angle.

"He's dressed up as Jack the Ripper" Chris explained, "He'll be the one capturing the contestants in London".

"You sure this is a good idea?" Chef asked.

"Of course, he'll do anything we say if it involves…oh I don't know, getting back on the show?"

Ezekiel's ears pricked up when he heard this, and he started hyperventilating in excitement.

"Even so, he's dead!" Chef said.

"He's half animal" Chris corrected, "He'll take them out like a lion preying on a pack of chubby asthmatic gazelles".

"But what is he 'takes them out' takes the out" Chef asked, implying that he could kill.

"Legal says we're clear" Chris said, "And imagine the ratings! That dip will score major hits online!"

Their talk was then interrupted by the door creaking open, and then followed by a gasp.

"Did you hear something?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel did, for sure. He spun round and walked towards the second exit; the walked out slowly but steadily and found the thing he had been looking for all this time.

Alejandro.

He was hiding against a wall taking steady breaths, until he sensed he wasn't alone, slowly he turned around and saw Ezekiel, or as he knew, Jack the Ripper.

"AAAH!"

Ezekiel threw his arms around Alejandro's neck and pulled him down to the floor, holding the knife up to him, and with him struggling and screaming, Ezekiel dragged him down to the cargo hold to be dealt with.

"God! Did you see that?" Chris gasped as he watched Alejandro disappear, "It was like he was out to get him!"

* * *

Alejandro been thrown into a corner and Ezekiel towered over him with the knife.

"What do you want from me? Is this a challenge?" Alejandro wailed loudly.

Ezekiel begun hissing again, "What did you do to Bridgette?" He tried to say, but all that came out was a growl.

"What the hell are you?" Alejandro asked.

"Tell me what you did?" He tried to speak but growls covered his speech.

Alejandro got up to leave but Ezekiel held the knife towards his chest, Alejandro smirked, "It's a fake knife" He said before he reached out and touched the tip, it stung, and a small trail of blood trickled down the steel.

"Crap" Alejandro gasped, and attempted to run away, Ezekiel went into beast mode and pounced on his back, taking him down. Once he had Alejandro down, he went to go and stab him to get some sort of information out of him.

"We'll stop it there buddy!" Chris said as Chef pulled him off Alejandro.

"I told you he'd go crazy" Chef said.

"Well he won't do it again, no show for him if he kills" Chris said loudly.

Ezekiel dropped the knife on the floor, Chris bent over and handed it to him again, "You use it to threaten, not kill ok? Chef go take him to the Tower of London, and I'll deal with Alejandro".

Chef left with Ezekiel in tow, while Chris led Alejandro to the jail where you would stay if people got caught.

* * *

Soon after, Ezekiel had caught Sierra and Cody, followed by Tyler who was still lying on the torture table, and Heather was also caught. He went for Noah, but was unfortunately caught by Owen.

He spent the next few hours trapped in a small sack, and then was farted on by Owen; still he was dragged back to the plane and handed over to Chris.

Alejandro was breathing heavily, thinking about the whole experience he had just been through, Jack the Ripper had something against him, but who was Jack the Ripper?

It wasn't until Owen revealed who he had caught, Alejandro realized who it was.

"Ezekiel?"

"That's right" Chef said, "Found him living in the cargo hold, home schooling with the rats".

Ezekiel attempted to say, "Let me at Alejandro!" But failed with a growl.

"I was going to let him back in the game _if_ he could avoid getting captured and since he could not…" Chris trailed off and clicked his fingers.

And before Ezekiel knew it, he had been hoisted up and thrown off the plan once again, and once again not knowing what had happened to Bridgette.

However, being part beast helped him, easily he climbed back onto the wheel that was hanging off the plane and waited until the elimination took place, he watched Noah fall out and then took that as his chance to go back in.

He was going to find out what had happened to her, even if it killed him.

* * *

**End! I actually think this is one of the best chapters I've written in a while! Let me know what you think and next up will be the Noah chapter!**


	5. Light Sleeping

**Aha! My next chapter! Up fast I know, it's because I worked it out and apparently, the next Aftermath will air in Australia next week on Monday, so I've got about four more chapters of this to upload before I get to the next aftermath, so the faster the better!**

**Anyway, once again if you're confused refer back to 'Predator and Prey' chapter One and Three, Noah played a minor part in the last story, claiming he knew what Alejandro did to Bridgette, so, how did he know? Well let's find out!**

**And just a quick note, I never really took notice of Noah, until World Tour came along, and then I loved him! So this is dedicated to all those Noah fans out there! And to my reviewers, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Light Sleeping.**

Noah had never trusted Alejandro, not ever since the whole Yukon incident, where he witnessed one of his friends tricked into kissing a pole by him, shocked Alejandro became last on his list, and he knew the second that the teams merged he would be the first passport he stamps out.

Normally Noah would turn the other cheek, he did with Heather and let her get on with what she did, but Alejandro was something else, all because of that unfortunate plane ride to Egypt.

Noah, along with the other contestants had fallen asleep on the floor on the way to Egypt. However he was a light sleeper, a very light sleeper, so when he heard Alejandro and Bridgette leave the room he woke up.

He thought nothing of it and tried to go back to sleep, until he heard a loud thud, he bolted up and scanned the room, it hadn't come from the room he was in, it sounded like it had come from the cargo hold.

Slowly Noah got up and walked down to the cargo hold, only to come face to face with a horrible sight.

Alejandro had Bridgette pinned down to the floor, discarded next to her lay her blue hoodie and she was lying in her bra, Noah froze, his mouth gaping open.

"My, Bridgette, why must you hide them under that shirt? They're so beautiful" Noah heard Alejandro say.

What was he doing? Noah peered round the corner again and saw Bridgette struggling to get free, Noah watched as Alejandro pulled of her jeans, Bridgette looked terrified, she kept struggling to get free, but Alejandro's grip was far too strong for her.

"Trying will get you no where" Alejandro sneered, "I've had _years _of practice".

Noah's mind was reeling in shock, so many things were running through his mind, they could be playing a game, or this was a dream, or it was real life and Bridgette was getting sexually abused right in front of his eyes.

Noah was smart, he knew when he was having a dream and when someone was fooling around, this unfortunately was the third option.

He watched as the rest of Bridgette's clothes were slowly pulled off, slowly followed by his own, Bridgette tried to scream again but Alejandro pushed a finger to her mouth.

"We'll have some fun…my way"

Noah's eyes widened and he watched in pure horror as Alejandro started to rape Bridgette.

He didn't know what to do, if he ran in there he could get hurt, and if he ran and got Chris there was a very big chance that the camera crew would be close behind and he didn't want Bridgette to be embarrassed like that.

However, something's are better to be left alone, until the right moment came along.

So he continued to watch, it was like watching some sick porn film that you're friends dare you to watch, Noah was horrified that something like this could happen to someone as sweet and innocent as Bridgette.

Then Alejandro stopped, he pulled out of Bridgette and got redressed, Bridgette let out a disgusted sob and ran away, taking her clothes with her, Noah watched Alejandro's face, he looked proud.

Noah wanted to punch him, and he would of, if only he was strong enough.

"Don't run from it Bridgette, it was bound to happen sometime babe". Alejandro called to her before walking towards the door.

Noah gasped, he was walking straight towards him, quickly he ran as fast as he could back to economy class and pretended to be asleep.

Alejandro didn't see him thankfully, and pretending as if nothing had happened, he sat down on one of the food benches and fell into a contented sleep.

A few minutes later Bridgette re entered, Alejandro was on the other side to Noah, so Bridgette stayed very close to him, Noah carried on pretending to sleep but kept his eyes squinted so he could keep an eye on Bridgette, he watched as she stared up at the ceiling, refusing to sleep in case something else happened, he watched as she pulled out the picture she had of her and Geoff and kept kissing it whispering I'm sorry to it and worst of all, he watched as tears poured down her face.

Noah couldn't help but feel guilty, she was a friend and she shouldn't have been put through this, he could have stopped it, he just chose not too.

* * *

It wasn't until the plane arrived in Yukon when the incident arose again, frozen in the cold everyone was desperate to keep warm and as soon as the moment came, nearly all the girls huddled around a welcoming Alejandro to keep warm.

But one of the only girls that didn't was Bridgette, she stood alone, shivering and groaning slightly from the cold, Noah had not let the incident that happened earlier out of his mind and because he saw it happen he felt like he was a part of the problem.

He had to get her mind off of Alejandro so not even thinking about what to do next, he reached over and pulled her into a hug, to keep warm and to keep her safe.

He felt Bridgette flinch as soon as his body came into contact with her, Noah could tell that she was very uncomfortable with this, a little unsure why still he let her push him off.

"I…have a boyfriend" She said quickly.

"You can cuddle me buddy!" Owen cried out happily picking up Noah and pulling him into a massive bear hug, Noah was trapped.

"Owen…Owen put me down you great lug!" Noah demanded and immediately Noah put him down on the floor, just in time for him to see Alejandro and Bridgette give each other a small smile.

This was not looking good, Noah had read about this kind of thing in books, about how after being sexually abused by someone then it is slightly possible that you could get attracted by someone through it.

"Don't bother honey"

Bridgette's head snapped around and saw Noah; he got a little closer to her and started to mumble in her ear, "You want to stay faithful to Geoff then keep away from him".

"I am faithful" Bridgette protested.

"Then why are you lusting over another man?" Noah asked, "If I remember correctly you and Geoff had a massive fall out because he looked at another girl, how do you think he's feeling now?"

"Noah, just shut up!" Bridgette snapped, "There's more to it then you think".

"Oh I know" Noah said, he then bit his tongue, he shouldn't of said that, now something was sure to come out of it, whether she was going to reach out and hit him for not helping or there was a chance there was a camera on the two of them and this was getting broadcasted around the world.

"How did-."

Noah shushed her, "Look I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you want it to go away then you stay away from him, I mean it".

Bridgette fell silent, unfortunately before another word was said Chris had started the challenge and Noah and Bridgette were separated.

Team Chris has won that challenge for that day and so because Bridgette hadn't gotten onto the sledge Victory had to vote someone off and that was Bridgette.

Noah found out about this and since then had steered clear from Alejandro, all he could think about was how Bridgette had been hurt by him.

As the competition started to heat up, Owen caught onto Noah's hostility towards Alejandro, he had thought everyone liked him; still Noah his little buddy seemed to want him dead.

"Why don't you like Al?" Owen asked while strapping Tyler down in the London challenge, "He's great".

"I don't trust the guy" Noah explained, "He's like an Eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil".

"Dirty?" Owen asked.

"Slippery" Noah corrected, "Think about it, He's like Heather only with social skills".

Obviously he wasn't going to tell Owen exactly why he hated Alejandro, if Bridgette was willing to tell everyone then she would still be on the show and Alejandro would have been the first off the show for being such a vile person.

Noah thought he was safe, until they got back on the plane and realized that Alejandro had watched every single word he had said.

"It was reassuring to see some were concerned" Alejandro hissed to Noah implying the words he spoke.

"You were watching everything"? Noah asked nervously as Alejandro nodded angrily.

"Wow…that's awkward" He mumbled.

"Like an Eel dipped in grease"…

* * *

They had lost the challenge unfortunately because Team Amazon had caught the better criminal, Duncan, so therefore they were up for the chopping block.

Noah was furious, he had practically won that, with the acceptation of Owen and because Alejandro saw everything he said he knew his manipulative mind would get him voted off.

Still, he knew he was going, so why not do it in style; he was going to tell him off for what he did.

He saw him slouching around first class trying to sneak in; Noah took it as his chance and stormed over to him, waving his fists around in the air ready to punch him.

"You rotten, dirty viper!" He roared trying to punch him; Alejandro was too good for him and dodged his punches, "You should be shot for what you did!"

"Please, I haven't done anything…yet" Alejandro said turning his back on him.

Noah felt fury inside him; he spun him around and punched him straight in the face.

"Don't you dare turn away from me!" He cried out, "Bridgette? How can you say you did nothing?"

Alejandro clenched his face, his right cheek was turning a bright red, "I did nothing to her".

"Yes you did, you raped her" Noah said, "I saw you, you can't run from this".

"Oh really?" Alejandro said recovering and squaring up to Noah, "You saw that did you? Well this is going to stay our secret, ok? You won't get voted off if you keep this with me".

Noah frowned, "You wish" He sneered, "Bridgette's probably told people already, I know, her boyfriend probably knows; face it you're a dead man".

Alejandro raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Fine then, you had your chance, get ready to be eliminated, little buddy".

"YOU VIPER"! Noah screamed again and started to attack Alejandro madly, Tyler, Duncan and Owen had heard this and ran to their aid, Owen pulled Noah off Alejandro while he picked himself up, Tyler ran in the middle of the two to stop them fighting.

"Guys what's going on?" He asked them.

"Noah's just a little upset about losing the challenge, aren't you?" Alejandro said loudly.

"No!" Noah cried out, "He's a disgusting creature that shouldn't be allowed here".

"He'll be ok" Alejandro said silencing him, "He's a little upset that's all, oh well! Time to elimination".

He started to walk out of the room while Owen put Noah down, no one believed him, Alejandro was too good, however when Alejandro walked past Owen he whispered in his ear:

"So long Pal".

Needless to say, Alejandro didn't have to convince the others to vote off Noah, Tyler and Duncan did it after the fight while Owen didn't know what to do, three votes against Noah and he was out.

As he got ready to take the drop Owen started to cry.

"Goodbye my buddy!" He wailed loudly, "I'll win for you!"

"Whatevs!" Noah sighed, "Just beware of Eels".

Alejandro smirked proudly as Noah jumped out of the plane and fell thousands of feet screaming loudly.

* * *

The crew at the hospital had all be let out today, Trent had made a full recovery, Katie was bounding along the street to prove her ankle was all better and Bridgette ears had cleared up perfectly.

They had arrived back at the hotel only to come face to face with Noah, he was sitting in their personal room reading a book.

"No way!" Izzy cried out pouncing on Noah, "WELCOME!" She screamed loudly in his face.

"OW!" Noah complained pushing Izzy off him.

"When did you get here?" Trent asked him carefully sitting down on a chair.

"A few hours ago, I thought I got the wrong hotel, where has everyone been?" Noah asked.

"The hospital" Leshawna explained, "It's a very long story".

"Why there?" Noah asked, and every looked over at Geoff.

"Well…there was a slight explosion on the last aftermath that might have injured a few of us" Geoff said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Smooth" Noah said looking back down at his book, as the others gathered around and started relaxing and talking he felt something tug at his book, he looked up ready to shout at the person that did this only to see Bridgette standing over him.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hi" Noah said a little too excitedly, he was relieved to actually see Bridgette in one piece and not a pole in tow.

"I know you just arrived and everything but…can I talk to you…alone?" she asked.

Noah nodded and put his book down and the two left, "Just wondering, what did you mean when you said 'you knew' in Yukon?" Bridgette asked once they were out of the room.

"Just that" Noah explained, "Bridgette I know what happened to you, I know Alejandro raped you".

Bridgette winced at that word, "Right" She mumbled, "But…how, I don't get it".

Noah pointed to some chairs in a corner and the two sat down, "I'm a light sleeper" He explained, "I always have been, that's how I knew I was kissing Cody back on the Island".

Bridgette stifled a laugh only to earn an angry glare from Noah.

"Anyway" He continued, "I heard a crash and I went to see what it was and I saw it happening, I know I should have done something but I didn't and I'm very sorry about it, but still he would have killed me if I tried to help or the camera crew might've found out and filmed it and I just didn't want it to happen".

"Ok" Bridgette mumbled.

"I just wanted to keep you away from him; you know I wasn't hugging you to ruin your relationship right?" Noah asked.

"Yeah I know" She said gently, "Noah; I just wanted to say thanks".

"What for, I didn't do much".

"Well, for subtly helping me" Bridgette said, "In Yukon".

"Oh" Noah mumbled, looking down at the floor, "It's cool…so what about you and Geoff are you cool with each other?"

Bridgette smiled, "Never better" She replied.

"Good to hear" He whispered back, "Just so you know as well, I gave Alejandro my piece before I left".

"Like what?"

Noah smirked, "Oh you know, I punched him". He said like it was nothing special.

"Noah!" Bridgette cried out, a little surprised.

"You angry?"

"No, no, I just didn't expect that from you!" Bridgette replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him sit back happily" Noah said.

The two sighed happily, until Bridgette looked up when she heard her name being called, it sounded like Geoff.

"I better go find him" She said, she reached over and gave Noah a hug, "Thanks again, you've been a really good help".

"It's ok" Noah replied, "You know if you want to talk about anything I'm here".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, thanks" She said before leaving the room.

Noah sighed, she was a good girl and really didn't deserve what had happened to her, so he was fully on her side and he wouldn't dare look at Alejandro like a human being again.

* * *

**Anyone else think that Noah might have a slight crush on Bridgette? Just me? **

**The next chapter will be when things start kicking off, the third aftermath, get ready for a long one!**


	6. Things Can Never go Right, Can They?

**Well here we go! The prologue to the third Aftermath, get ready for a lot of drama and angry blondes!**

**I would recommend watching the Third Aftermath before reading this, because a lot does happen that I will be cutting out of this chapter, it'll mainly be Bridgette/Geoff/Blaineley bits with my own things thrown in now and again.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, you're all amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Things Can Never Go Right, Can They?**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Bridgette's hotel room was filled with the loud buzzing from the alarm clock in the room, she stir slightly and slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light.

She sighed attempted to climb out of bed but was pulled back into it by a force, she shook her head and turned to the figure next to her that still had his eyes shut.

"Hey, we have to get up you know" She said to him.

"I know" Geoff mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"So, let go of me?"

"No".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, she looked down and saw Geoff had a tight grip around her waist and he was too strong for her to break apart from.

"Geoff, come on" She said playfully, "I need to get ready".

"So do I but I'm not moving".

"Geoff!"

Bridgette tried to pull away from his arms but Geoff refused to let go, after one last tug Geoff decided to retaliate.

"Right, you asked for it!" He said opening his eyes and pulling Bridgette firmly back into the bed.

Bridgette squealed loudly as Geoff dragged her back in and pinned her down by her arms, he laughed softly as she tried to get away again.

"You're not going anywhere until I get my morning kiss" Geoff said.

Bridgette sighed and craned her neck up to kiss Geoff's warm lips, "Must've forgotten" She said as Geoff let her go.

"Yeah you did!" Geoff said as they both climbed out of bed, "First one up always wakes up the other with a kiss".

"Hang on, you knew when I woke up so why didn't you kiss me?" Bridgette asked raising her eyebrow.

"I…um" Geoff blinked and froze.

Bridgette picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at his head, "Idiot" She said as it collided with his head.

Bridgette turned back to walk into the bathroom thinking that was the end, but something smacked into the back of her head, she slowly turned around to see Geoff sniggering and the pillow lying at her feet.

"Right, now _you've_ asked for it" Bridgette said picking up the pillow and running straight over the bed to whack Geoff with the pillow, he grabbed the other pillow and used it to defend himself.

Their little fight last for a few minutes before they both got tired and ended up lying back on the bed out of breath, "Right, now I really have got to get ready, and so do you" Bridgette said getting up again, to save another play fight she went to kiss Geoff again, only to realize that he was going to kiss her too.

"OW!"

The two ended up smacking into each others foreheads, "What were you doing?" Geoff cried out rubbing his forehead.

"I was going to kiss you!" Bridgette complained.

"Well I was too" Geoff said trailing off realizing how stupid they both sounded.

"Here" He said quickly before Bridgette could make another move, he kissed her on the lips and jumped up pulling her up too, "Go on, get ready" He said as she hurried towards the bathroom.

Geoff leant back down on the bed again, it had been a good few weeks since they spent that time apart and ever since then they had been going from strength to strength.

He smiled to himself as he thought about this, he felt miserable when she was away, so what was there to do to make sure they spent all the time in the world together?

Geoff could only think of marriage and he knew both he and Bridgette were not ready for that just yet, it was fine the way they were, just for now anyway.

* * *

While Bridgette got ready, Geoff went down and had a meeting with the producers about what would happen about the aftermath today, he was told that someone would go back on the show.

He left as fast as he could to tell Bridgette, once at her room he walked in and saw her getting dressed.

"You'll never guess what we have planned babe" Geoff said sitting down on her bed.

"What?"

"Someone's going back on the show" He said, "We're doing a contest to get someone back on".

"Really"? Bridgette asked, "That's cool!"

"So, who do you want it to be?"

"Someone that didn't get a chance this season, like Trent or Beth, or even you".

"Me?" Geoff questioned, "You want me to go on there?"

"Yeah" Bridgette said, "You didn't get a chance this season, so it's fair".

"I suppose" Geoff mumbled, "But I don't think it would be wise if I went on there".

"Why?"

"Well, I would end up going straight up to Alejandro and tearing him limb from limb" Geoff explained.

Bridgette froze completely, she looked over Geoff nervously, "You know I didn't even think about that" She said quietly.

"It's cool babe, It's just what I'd do" Geoff said cheerily.

"I wouldn't let you anyway" Bridgette said, "I'd miss you too much again".

"Me too" Geoff said sneaking up behind her and hugging her.

* * *

Bridgette had made her way down to the Aftermath stage early; since she hadn't gone to the production meeting she wanted to find out what was happening for herself.

Ash she walked back stage she paused at the stage, things all looked the same, and then she thought how quiet and actually good this show will be without Blaineley there yapping away.

"Bridgette?"

Bridgette spun around after hearing her name being called and saw Gwen walking towards her.

"No way!" Bridgette cried hugging her, "Gwen when did you get here?"

"Days ago, actually, I've been getting treated, I had an allergic reaction on the show and had to get myself sorted" She explained.

"Ooh, that's bad, but it's good to see you" Bridgette said.

"And you, so how are you holding up?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Wow, everyone asks me that when they arrive, I guess things looked pretty bad on the show".

"Well, you did fall for Alejandro pretty hard" Gwen murmured.

"Yeah, I know" Bridgette said rubbing her arm, "It was pretty rough".

"How did Geoff…you know take it?" Gwen asked as the two sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Well" Bridgette said looking away.

"God, he broke up with you didn't he?" Gwen asked covering her mouth, "I am so sorry".

"No, he didn't" Bridgette said quickly, "Well he did, but we're ok now, stronger than ever actually, he broke up with me for like two days and then we got back together, things are fine".

"Oh good!" Gwen said.

"And who's to be talking about my relationship, what about you?" Bridgette asked, "Duncan?"

"Right" Gwen mumbled, "Yeah, it just happened I suppose, I know you don't really approve".

"I don't" Bridgette said bluntly, "I don't really like Duncan, but hey, if you like him I won't complain".

"And that's why you're such a good friend" Gwen said nudging her slightly.

Bridgette swallowed at this, a good friend, Gwen was a very good friend from the start of the show and good friends didn't keep secrets, Gwen was about to become the fourth to find out about what had happened.

"Gwen I have something to tell you" Bridgette said.

"I'm all ears" Gwen replied turning to her.

"Well…on the show something-."

"BRIDGETTE!"

Bridgette jumped and saw someone walking towards her, in a bright red dress. Someone that was supposed to be away in another country, Blaineley.

"Shit" Bridgette mumbled.

"Gwenny, Hun I need to talk to Bridgette, show things. Don't worry you can catch up later and talk about your 'New Heather' thing" Blaineley said pushing her away.

"Alright, I'm going" Gwen snapped, she gave Bridgette a 'I hate her already, talk to you soon' look as she left.

Bridgette climbed back up and glared at Blaineley, "What are you doing here? I thought you were away".

"I'm going soon, the show won't be on for a few hours, it's enough time to get away" Blaineley said, "Come on I want to talk, girl to girl" she said draping her arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

Bridgette shuddered slightly but joined her as they walked off stage and to the darkness backstage.

* * *

"Here" Blaineley said handing her a slice of pizza, "It's fresh I just ordered it, vegetarian of course".

"Thanks" Bridgette said a little unsure, she quickly scanned the pizza for any mark of things Blaineley might have put on it, carefully she nibbled the end of it and realized it was pretty good.

"Do you like it?" Blaineley asked.

Bridgette was getting a little unsure, "Yeah…why don't you have a piece?"

"Oh no" Blaineley said shaking her head, "I need to keep my size zero appearance up" She said rubbing her hips.

Bridgette looked at her; Blaineley was smiling back at her but it was a dirty smile, there was something very unconvincing about this. Bridgette nervously swallowed the bite of pizza she took and went to put it down.

"Look, I should be getting ready and things, this was nice Blaineley" She said about to turn away but Blaineley grabbed her shoulder.

"Hang on, we haven't had our talk yet" Blaineley said, "So as you know I'm going away soon to talk to a super fan on the show".

"Yeah?"

"Well I wanted to get your opinion on a few things, its supposed to be pretty cold where I'm going and you know I need a bit of fashion advise and my wardrobe assistant had to go home after sudden allergic reaction to my perfume" Blaineley explained.

"Oh, shame" Bridgette mumbled.

"So here" Blaineley said handing her another slice of pizza and a notebook, "This is where I'm going".

Bridgette looked down at the notebook and saw a picture of nothing but snow and what looked like a blizzard, she couldn't help but laughing slightly when she thought of Blaineley stuck there freezing her butt off.

"Where is this?" Bridgette asked.

"Siberia".

"Wow" Bridgette said trying not to laugh again, "It looks amazing Blaineley".

"You like it?"

"Yeah".

"Good" Snarled Blaineley, "Because that's where you're going".

Before Bridgette could realize what Blaineley had just said and get away, Blaineley had snuck up behind her and trapped her in a brown sack, Bridgette screamed loudly as Blaineley tied it up.

"BLAINELEY!" Bridgette screamed, "Let me go!"

Blaineley sniggered as she pushed Bridgette over, making her trip in the sack and fall over, once on the floor Blaineley lifted with all of her might and picked Bridgette up, then she ran as fast as she could out of the studio and towards a van waiting outside.

Blaineley had planned this all out, the van would drive then both straight to the airport, where not Blaineley would get on the plane, in fact it would be Bridgette.

Blaineley ran towards the open van and threw Bridgette into the back, however because she was struggling so much, she rolled straight back out.

"Crap" Blaineley muttered hearing a loud thud, she had to do this in absolute secrecy, if she was caught then she would surely get fired, so she quickly heaved Bridgette back up and threw her in the van, once in Blaineley untied the end of the sack a little bit.

"Guess what Bridgette, you're Siberian dream is about to come true" Blaineley hissed before letting out a loud evil laugh.

She jumped out of the van and closed the door, before running around to the front and climbing in acting like nothing had happened so that the driver had caught on.

"What did you put in the back?" The Driver asked.

"Oh, just luggage, a girl needs options" Blaineley smiled innocently.

The van drove straight to the airport, and once out Blaineley snuck around to find the Total Drama plane they were taking, she made sure no one was around and with one last throw, Bridgette had been thrown into the door way of the plane, Blaineley slammed the door right into the sack making Bridgette cry out in pain.

"Oops" Blaineley mumbled, then she saw the pilot and three interns walking towards the plane.

"Crap!" She gasped, she ran over to the sack again, "Have fun Bridge, I'll keep Geoff company, don't worry".

And with that she ran as fast as she could to get a cab back to the studio, leaving Bridgette bruised, battered and uncomfortable in the plane, screaming loudly praying that someone would hear her.

* * *

The aftermath was close to starting, Geoff was getting a bit frantic as he hadn't seen Bridgette in a good few hours, while everyone gathered on the stage before the show started he ran around trying to look for his blonde beauty.

"Hey guys" He called over at Leshawna and Trent, "Have any of you seen Bridgette?"

"Not since this morning" Trent said, "Sorry".

"No it's cool" Geoff replied

"You want in on our bet?" Leshawna asked cheekily.

"What?"

"I bet Trent that Lindsay will remember who Tyler is when she sees him today, but Trent thinks that she won't, you want in for five bucks?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe later, I kind of need to find Bridgette" Geoff explained walking backstage to see if she was there.

He ran backstage and scanned the room, not seeing her made him feel very nervous, maybe she ran away? But if she did then why didn't she talk to him, she seemed eager to get up and do the show today.

Geoff was too ravelled in thought so that he completely ignored who was around him, Gwen was still skulking around backstage trying not be seen when she saw Geoff, she tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Oh hey Gwen" Geoff said as he turned around, "I don't suppose you've seen Bridgette around have you?"

"I saw her earlier this morning, but that was it. Some girl came over and wanted to talk to her" Gwen explained.

"Who?"

Gwen bit her lip and thought hard, "God, I can't remember her name, I think she's a TV host or something I don't know".

It didn't even cross Geoff's mind who this could be, the only thing that was on his mind was Bridgette, he looked down at Gwen who shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry Geoff".

"No, it's not your fault, I'm sure she's just been held up somewhere, that's all" Geoff replied.

"Yeah, you know Bridgette she'll never leave without a meaning or without telling anyone" Gwen said.

"Yeah I know".

* * *

Bridgette was lying dazed and confused still tied up in the sack, she had been on the plane for several hours now and she was going to kill the person that was flying it, it was worse than Chef's flying.

Finally the plane landed with a loud thud, Bridgette knew that the plane would be unloaded and she would get out wherever she was, she heard the doors open and three voices could be heard.

"Maybe she's flying first class? You know how divas can be".

"Like she can afford first class".

"True, but they said they saw her leaving this morning".

"So why isn't she here?"

"Don't ask me I don't know".

"Guys come on!"

Bridgette heard the voices getting closer, so she started screaming and struggling to get out of the sack again so that someone would here her, finally the sack opened up and Bridgette immediately crawled out.

"Bridgette?"

She looked up and saw three interns that she knew from the show, rubbing her head she slowly stood up and was instantly drawn to the view outside the plane window.

Snow, there was nothing but snow all around her and what looked like a very powerful blizzard. Her stomach was in knots and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Where am I?" She asked nervously.

"Siberia".

* * *

**Dun, dun, Duuuun! I wanted to stop there before I did the aftermath just because this alone was about fifteen pages, so I didn't want to do a extra long chapter because that would be insane, but still the next chapter will be all about the aftermath, review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Ding Dong The Blonde is Gone

You know what? I am getting really annoyed with how these Total Drama Episodes are coming out; I worked it out so that the Aftermath would air next Monday, giving me enough time to type out so many more chapters. But no! Today when I woke up I found out from my Youtube source that the next two episode of Total Drama World Tour have aired already, and the aftermath will probably be coming tomorrow!

**Oh well, I'm not complaining…much. I would just appreciate a bit of time to write; can't they grant that for doting authors like myself?**

**Still, I was sent a review from HyperForce asking if I was going to include some Gwen/Trent in this chapter, well of course I am, aside from Geoff and Bridgette they are starting to become my second favourite, come on you two! You can get back together I know it!**

**By the way, this chapter is not poking fun at Russian People; I was just basing the character of Boris off the Russian Stereotype that popped up during the episode.**

**Thanks to all my reviews, keep them up because I love feedback from you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Ding Dong the Blonde is Gone**

"I'm being serious; I am not going on this show without Bridgette!" Geoff demanded to his producer Josh, he was a tall thin man with thinning black hair on his head and small glasses on the edge of his nose.

"I know you're not happy Geoff" Josh said looking at his phone, "But how do you think I'm feeling? I'm down one host and my other is refusing to go on, plus the interns have been trying to get a hold of me from Siberia saying they've got problems and that's probably got to do with Blaineley, so right now, do me a favour and get on that show!"

Geoff was fuming, "Fine!" He snapped turning on his heel and walking towards the curtain.

Josh sighed, "Look, if I here anything about her I'll tell you through your ear piece" He explained.

"Thanks" Geoff mumbled, at least he was helping…a bit.

Meanwhile from backstage, Blaineley was watching this. She smirked proudly, she knew where Bridgette was, she was probably freezing now in Siberia.

"Geoff you're about to get the biggest shock of your life" She hissed.

* * *

"No!" Bridgette gasped, "No, no, no! There must be some sort of mistake I'm not supposed to be in Siberia!"

"We're just as shocked as you are" Said one of the interns, "What happened to Blaineley and why were you tied up in that sack?"

"Blaineley pushed me in that and trapped me, she tricked me into this" Bridgette wailed.

"Look, calm down, I'll get onto the phone with the producers to see if they can do a swap, it won't be easy since the Aftermath should be going ahead right now" Said the second Intern.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette gasped, bringing her hands up to her face "Geoff! I forgot about him, I need to get back to the studio as fast as I can".

"Well good luck with that" The third intern said folding his arms, "There's a blizzard outside and our superfan is waiting to be interviewed, no interview then no payment! And I'm sorry but I like money".

"But I'm the co-host, not the roving reporter!" Bridgette said, "This is unfair".

"We'll have to do something soon" The first Intern said walking over to Bridgette, "Just stick it out for a few minutes; you never know things could change".

Bridgette sighed and clenched her fists, "fine" She mumbled.

"Here, it was supposed to be Blaineley's but you'll need it" The Second Intern said handing her a large coat, "It might be a bit big for you but it'll keep you warm".

Bridgette wrapped it over her and she felt warmth spread through her body, "Thanks".

"See, things are getting better already" The First intern said, "I'm Greg by the way".

"Daniel" The Second Intern said, "And the grumpy ones Eric".

"I'm not grumpy!" Snapped Eric.

"Come, on" Bridgette said ushering them out the door, "Let's just get this over and done with please".

* * *

The theme music started up, Geoff kept scanning backstage hoping that Bridgette would come running up saying 'sorry I'm late' or maybe she was just going to surprise him, yeah that was it! She was going to surprise Geoff on the show.

Geoff started to feel a lot better now and he walked out to start the so, she stepped out to the cheering audience and took a deep breath in.

"Attention Total Drama Fanatics" Geoff announced, "Forget the Aftermath, This is Total Drama Aftermayhem!"

"He walked out into the spotlights, "I'm your co-host Geoff and this…is really weird because Bridge is supposed to meet me up here".

'It's fine' he thought, 'she'll be here soon, she's probably making her way here now'.

"But maybe she's going to surprise me?" He told the audience, "Makes sense! This whole show is full of mega surprises, but first no ones going to get an allergic reaction from these nuts, it's the peanuts, it's the peanut gallery!"

The peanut gallery started to wave out to the audience, Geoff knew Bridgette surely must be here now, in fact he looked out to the wings and saw a female looking figure standing backstage, and there was no mistaking the blonde hair on her head too.

'At least it's not Blaineley' Geoff thought, "And get this! Our own obnoxious, self centred, roving reporter Blaineley, is finally roving!"

The audience cheered loudly, "Like way far from here!" Geoff cried out happily, "Yes Blaineley's on a total drama tour to potential new franchise locations and she's meeting with one Total Drama superfan contestant winner in each country".

"Stay tuned because apparently this superfan is supposed to be Blaineley obsessed! Wow never thought I'd say that!"

* * *

"RUN!"

Bridgette found herself sprinting as fast as she could through the snow, along side her ran Greg and Eric but Daniel was lagging behind.

"COME ON!" Bridgette screamed loudly to Daniel, he tried to catch up as fast as he could and soon they all stopped by a tree to catch their breath.

"Who…would of thought they would…send us to a place…where wild bears roamed!" Greg gasped trying to catch his breath.

"They're evil" Eric hissed bending over breathing heavily, "Pure evil".

"Where is it now?" Bridgette asked scanning around her, "Did we lose it?"

A loud roar behind them told them that was a no, the four of the turned around to see a large black bear towering over them, Daniel pushed Bridgette away and blocked her so that the bear couldn't get to her, the bear reached out and clawed Daniel out of the way, he was knocked far away and onto the cold ground, not moving. A small pool of red blood forming around him.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette squeaked, "He's dead".

"Come on!" Eric said grabbing her arm, "We've lost one we're not losing another!"

Greg had already found a clear path and running away, Eric managed to pull Bridgette away and the three of them ran towards a small hut situated in the middle of the snowy trees.

"But…Daniel, we can't leave him?" Bridgette sobbed.

"It's something we have to deal with" Greg explained, "It's in our contract if we die or get injured we can't sue".

Bridgette shook her head, still in tears, "That's terrible".

"I know" Eric said, "Come on, we've got to prove that we're at least alive and ok" He said setting up the camera, "Get ready for a live feed".

* * *

Thinking it was time to get Bridgette out, Geoff pointed to the side of the stage, "Take it away Bridge!"

He only saw a janitor scratching his behind.

Geoff blinked, she was backstage, he could see her! So why wasn't she coming out?

"Where's my Tofu angel at?" Geoff asked, trying to coax her out.

"Here's a hint, they eat a lot of red meat there".

Geoff froze, he slowly turned around to come face to face with someone he wished he hadn't, the audience gasped and he could he whispering behind him in the peanut gallery as stepping onto the stage, was Blaineley.

"YOU!" Geoff cried out, "You're supposed to-."

"Well said Geoffy boy" Blaineley said placing her hands on her hips.

Geoff started getting angry, if Blaineley was here instead of Bridgette then, where was she? Or worse, what had Blaineley done to her?

"What did you do with her?" Geoff hissed.

"Oh Geoff" Blaineley said softly, "How Bridgette left doesn't matter, what matters is that she did leave and I'm officially back in my co-host seat!"

"But I thought you wanted out of your contract so you could -."

"Bail on this dork train before my career is flushed down the bathroom confessional toilet of life?" Blaineley asked, "Hm, turns out if the live show runs long I don't get paid, and if I try to leave the show for any reason other than being fired or accidentally killed on set by a falling light, I'll get sued!"

Geoff couldn't help but look above him, all the lights looked very rickety ever since the last aftermath shook this studio up a bit, it had been redone but not very well, one of the lights in particular was wobbling dangerously above Blaineley's head.

"Come on, come on!" Geoff whispered, praying that it would crash down on her head.

"Nice" Blaineley said bluntly, "Almost makes me wish the producers _had _sent me on the tour instead of Bridgette".

"The producers sent her away?" Geoff said a little surprised, why hadn't she told him, words that she had said from this morning were echoing in his head.

"_I wouldn't let you go anyway; I'd miss you too much again"._

Geoff was shocked, he thought that she got on well with the producers; he knew for a fact that hated Blaineley so what had she done to get it swapped over.

"Don't listen to her Geoff!"

Geoff quickly pressed his ear piece closer into his ear when he heard Josh's voice in his ear.

"Blaineley was supposed to go, but there's been a mix up. The interns have just contacted me and Bridgette is with them and their going to do the interview" Josh explained.

"Huh, really?" Geoff said through the ear piece.

"Yes, we thought she was out of the country but she's done something to swap them over, Bridgette's confused and she said that Blaineley tricked her, we swear we thought she was going away, sorry Geoff".

Blaineley knew something was going on, someone had found out and spilled the beans on her, "Ok on with show!" She quickly said trying to walk away from Geoff.

"Not so fast!" Geoff said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back, "As far as my producers know, you're standing by with our superfan right now in…" He trailed off and grabbed his ear piece again.

"She's in Siberia Geoff" Josh said, "The Frigid mountains of Siberia".

"Siberia?" Geoff asked, "Where's Siberia?"

"I'll buy you a globe later; we've got a satellite signal with Bridgette on".

"You've got her on the feed?" Geoff gasped, "Put her up! Stat!"

The screen above him started to crackle as the signal came up, soon Geoff could see nothing but snow and a fuzzy screen with a feminine figure standing in the background.

"Oh come on!" Geoff said shaking, "It's all static!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a blizzard" Blaineley said.

Soon the figure started moving and Geoff's eyes bulged out of his head, it was Bridgette, she looked cold, frost bitten and terrified, her eyes darted nervously around the snow, as if she was looking for something.

"You did this" Geoff hissed, glaring at Blaineley, "But how?"

"I just took Bridgette to the airport to shoot a special report, slipped my passport and ticket into her purse and helped her on the plane right before take off" Blaineley explained simply.

Geoff was shaking in anger, his eyes were shaking from anger and his fists were clenched.

"Must. Resist. Urge. To. Murder" Geoff stuttered trying to stop himself from punching her square in the face.

"GEOFF!"

Geoff gasped when he heard the unmistakable scream from his girl above him, he quickly turned his attention to the screen above him, Bridgette was shaking.

"Hey baby" Geoff cooed, "You ok Bridgey-bear?"

"Bear?" Bridgette shrieked, "Is the bear back? We've already lost one intern!"

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise could be heard from the mountains, knowing what it could be Bridgette looked to her side and saw a large snow fall coming straight towards her, she panicked and brought her hands up to her head to protect herself as the large snow drift completely covered herself, Greg and Eric.

Geoff heard her loud scream and watch as his girlfriend was covered up in snow and the camera shut off, a loud cry escaped his lips and he started panicking.

"BRIDGE! Bridge, Bridge, Bridge, Bridge BRIDGE!" He cried frantically.

A cold hand came into contact with Geoff's face as Blaineley reached out and slapped him hard.

"Snap out of it!" She told him, "I've got a show to host!"

Geoff rubbed his stinging cheek; shocked to hear what had just came out of her mouth, "A show?" He repeated, "She could be buried under ten feet of bear infested cyber land snow right now!"

"Uh, more like twenty feet Geoff!" Harold corrected but after seeing his face crease up in shock, and earning an angry nudge in the hips from Beth, he quickly made amends, "Sorry Geoff".

"You are a _monster_" Geoff hissed bitterly.

"Meh, I've been called worse" Blaineley said shrugging her shoulders.

Geoff immediately ran towards the first camera he saw, "Bridge if you can hear me I will do everything in my power to get you back, and get Blaineley gone!"

The audience broke into a loud cheer as Geoff stormed off stage as fast as he could, Trent watched him and nudged DJ as a sign to go help him and the two ran off with him.

* * *

"Bridgette come on!" Greg cried trying to pull this unconscious girl out of the snow drift, "Come on, we can't lose our host!"

Bridgette had been knocked out thanks to the force of the snow drift and the insane cold that had come with it, Eric and Greg hadn't been affected that much since they had seen the snow drift coming from a distance and had ran away, however Bridgette knew nothing and had been hurt fairly badly, Eric had managed to dig his way out of the snow enough to see Greg struggling with Bridgette.

"Eric come on" Called Greg, Eric came running over and together the two managed to pull Bridgette free from the snow.

Once out Greg fished around in the camera bag for something to help Bridgette to come to.

"How about we put her in the recovery position?" Eric suggested.

"How do you do that?" Greg asked.

"I don't know! You're the first aider!"

"I missed that class!"

They weren't sure whether it was the swirling noise of the blizzard or the fact that they were arguing very loudly, but Bridgette's eyes slowly flickered open and she woke up.

"Oh thank God!" Greg said helping her sit up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, "Freezing, but fine, why didn't you warn me about the snow?"

"Too late" Eric explained.

Bridgette was extremely close to wringing his neck, "Thanks" She said sarcastically.

Soon, someone else was walking towards them, dressed from head to toe in snow gear and carrying what looked like a bizarrely shaped spear.

"I am Boris, Russian Total Drama Superfan" He said through a thick Russian accent, "Where is my beautiful Blaineley, I brought her traditional Russian Yak for our engagement".

"Right, well Blaineley is…" Eric trailed off.

"Blaineley is…not here, but you get someone better!" Greg said, "This is Bridgette!"

"Bridgette is not good, I want Blaineley" Demanded Boris, throwing his spear directly at Bridgette who ducked quickly.

"He's going crazy!" Bridgette cried as Boris started digging around the snow to find something else to throw.

* * *

"Russia? My girlfriend is in Russia?" Geoff repeated once he had found out where Siberia was.

"It could be worse" Trent said, "She could be in-."

"Nothing is worse than this!" Geoff snapped.

"Come on, you need to snap out of this" DJ said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they'll get Bridgette home soon".

"How do you know that?" Geoff asked, "Blaineley's obviously going to get fired after this, and when that happens they'll be a co-host down, they won't call Bridgette back they'll make her go around the planet!"

"You don't know that, even Josh said he'll try to get her back" Trent said.

"She's going to pay for this" Geoff said watching Blaineley host thee aftermath, and badly at that.

"We know man, we're going to help, no one does that kind of thing to Bridgette" Trent said.

Suddenly Tyler appeared with a rope in tow about to swing onto the set; Trent saw this and looked at Geoff.

"Sorry, but I could be winning my bet here, be right back!" He said before running back on stage.

"What am I going to do DJ?" Asked Geoff miserably, "She could be dead for all we know".

"Well let's not think that" DJ said kindly, "I'm sure she's fine, she's tough".

The set fell silent until they heard a loud thud and them Lindsay scream "OH MY GOSH, TYLER!" closely followed by a loud cheer from Leshawna.

"YES! I knew she'd remember his name" She said high fiving Harold, "Five bucks thank you!"

Trent cursed angrily as he handed over five dollars to Leshawna.

Geoff sighed again, as DJ left him alone to run back onstage to collect his jar of nuts to get back on the show, he didn't care about this anymore, he was going to let Blaineley do all of this, without Bridgette here everything just seemed pointless.

He peered out onto the stage and saw none other than Gwen and Trent talking.

"So, Duncan? Wow, didn't see that coming" He heard him say.

So, Trent could be hooking up again, and his girlfriend was dead, soon after that Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah and Leshawna got the chance to go back on the show, but did he care? No, because his girlfriend was dead.

"Seems our frigid flunky Bridgette is alive and ready to report!" Blaineley announced.

Geoff heard this, she was alive! He jumped up and ran straight back on stage as fast as he could. As the screen turned back on, Bridgette was seen again, looking tired, cold and bruised.

"So Bridge, last time you were this cold you made out with a pole" Blaineley tormented, "And I-."

"BRIDGE!" Geoff cried running back on stage, "Talk to me!".

"S-s-Superfan's mad I'm not Blaineley" Bridgette managed to say through chattering teeth.

Boris saw her talking to the camera that Greg was operating, and he found a small seal pup wandering by his feet; he quickly picked it up and threw it at Bridgette who dodged it again.

"WHOA!" She cried out, "Stop throwing things at my head!" She screamed at Boris, who took offence to this and threw a sausage into her stomach, Bridgette gasped in pain, but grabbed the sausage and threw it back at Boris and it collided with his head.

"What does he want?" Geoff asked.

"Is he hot?" Blaineley asked, "Like Pole hot?"

Noah rolled his eyes, he could feel his fist twitching just like the time he punched Alejandro.

"That's not important right now" Geoff snapped at Blaineley, "Is he? NO! Stay on point there's got to be a way to get Bridge back!"

"Boyfriend and Drama Brother sing traditional Russian song of Blaineley" Boris demanded.

"Aw, tell my superfan that I think he's super fantastic" Blaineley swooned happily.

Geoff's eyes dropped, he had to sing? About Blaineley? No way, until he thought about it, this could be the perfect chance to grill Blaineley for everything that she had done, Geoff had a bunch of things that he knew about Blaineley but never wanted to tell anyone because she had never done something that was extremely bad, until now.

"Brothers? Are you with me?" He asked, earning three thumbs up from Trent, Justin and Harold.

The Sasquatchanakwa was waiting back stage for his band members to come and join him, Geoff walked back stage two with several furry hats in tow.

"What are they for?" Justin asked eyeing the hat suspiciously.

"The superfan wants a traditional Russian song, then that's what we're going to give him" Geoff said placing a hat on Justin's head.

Trent got one alone with Harold, while Geoff decided to take his shirt off.

"Erm, Geoff?" Trent said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have your shirt off?" Trent asked.

"Well Russian people dance with their shirts off…don't they?" Geoff asked confused.

"Not normally no" Trent said.

"Just let him do it and let's get this over with" Justin said grabbing his tambourine and walking on stage.

The Drama Brothers took their place on stage with their Russian Styled instruments and started to play a tune, Geoff caught on board straight away, he knew what he was going to say.

"_Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl"._

"That's me!" Blaineley said happily.

"_Whose behaviour on the show always makes me hurl!"_

"What?"

"_She's a nasty fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage her job would be toast!"_

HEY!

"Hey!" Blaineley said joining in with the cheers, until she realized what they said, "Heeey?"

Geoff wasn't finished, he ran over to the peanut gallery where DJ, Katie and Sadie were sitting.

"_She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what; she has to double-flush the can!"_

HEY!

The studio went quiet while everyone looked at Blaineley, "I eat a lot of fibre!" She cried out.

"_She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight, so when she wears the bigger ones you'll ask if she's lost weight!"_

Geoff pulled on the jeans and they immediately fell off his hips, leaving him in his boxers.

HEY!

"_She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you, plainly. There's thick black hair between her toes, and her real name isn't Blaineley!"_

* * *

The feed that Bridgette got from the studio could only be seen by a small TV that Greg had brought with him, they let them see what was happening in the studio but because Bridgette was still on camera she couldn't see what was going on, instead she could see the shocked faces of Greg and Eric, Bridgette stood by the camera her teeth chattering away as they waited for Greg to find out what was happening.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"You're boyfriend's doing some sort of Russian dance…while he's singing…in his underwear" Eric said bluntly.

"Right…can I watch?"

"No, you're still on camera".

Bridgette frowned, she just wanted to see his boyfriend, the fact he was in his underwear was just an added bonus, she sighed and rubbed her hands together to keep warm, until a loud roar could be heard behind her, she nervously turned around, the bear that had chased them and killed Daniel had made a return, it was right behind Bridgette roaring loudly.

"Um…guys?" Bridgette said nervously, "HELP!"

Boris was only seen running as fast as he could, "In Soviet Russia, bear eat you!"

"Bridgette! RUN!" Greg cried out, as Bridgette darted out of the way as the bear started thrashing around, however soon it turned his attention to the camera.

* * *

"_She's a phony scheming weasel-nose, and her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies, and she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Blaineley!"_

Now for Geoff's big finale, or Blaineley's deepest secret.

"IT'S MILDRED!"

HEY!

The audience cheered loudly as Blaineley looked humiliated, Geoff laughed happily to himself, karma had come around kicked Blaineley right where it hurt her.

"How'd I do Honey-boo?" Asked Geoff, however his face dropped when he saw a bear close up to the camera, Geoff gasped as he saw Bridgette lying on the floor as the bear reached out and slammed its paw into the camera, making the feed shut off.

Gwen's eyes widened and Katie was practically in Sadie's lap when they saw this, Geoff felt sick, "Bridge?" He called out nervously, however all this was the least of Blaineley's worries.

"Great choice for a Blaineley superfan Einstein" She snapped.

"If that's a Siberian Brown Bear, Bridgette's doomed!" Harold said as Sasquatchanakwa flicked him in the neck to shut him up.

"My girl is doomed thanks to you!" Geoff snapped moving closer to Blaineley.

"You sang it not me!" Blaineley snapped back, "And whoever told him about the hair between my toes is going down!"

Geoff wasn't done yet, he narrowed his eyes and glared at Blaineley, "You're gonna pay for this, the gloves are off, like _way_ off!"

The audience all 'Ooh'ed' loudly as Geoff stormed back offstage, he didn't care what happened next, he really just wanted Bridgette by his side.

He heard Blaineley wrapping up the first half of the show and to his surprise she came storming over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"OW, what are-."

"ZIP IT!" Blaineley screeched as she dragged Geoff down the corridor.

* * *

Once again the three in Siberia were on the run from the bear, it was hot on their trail as Greg, Bridgette and Eric ran through the snow.

"I blame your boyfriend" Eric cried out, "His stupid song angered that thing".

"Shut it Eric" Bridgette screamed, "He was trying to help us get home".

"Well he didn't do a good job!"

"Guys stop talking and RUN!" Greg screamed holding the camera as they ran, soon they came to a small cave in the distance, Greg begun leading the group to the cave.

"In here!" Greg called, as they lost the bear again, they all ran in and tried to cover up the entrance, however the bear was too powerful for them and smashed through their barrier.

The three all cowered into a corner as the bear drew nearer roaring loudly.

"Oh god" Greg whimpered, "We're done for!"

Bridgette was close to tears again, until she saw something, a red mark on the bears black paw.

"Hang on" Bridgette said, "Give me the first aid kit" She said

Greg handed it to her, "What good will this do?" he asked.

"You'll se" She said, slowly she edged over towards the bear.

"Are you Crazy?" Eric cried out, "You'll get eaten".

Bridgette ignored him and drew closer to the bear, it lowered itself until it was looking into Bridgette's eyes, she was terrified, but carefully pulled out a bandage and started to wrap it around the bears paw.

The bear stopped growling and looked at Bridgette, after realizing she was helping it, it grew soft and licked her face playfully.

"What the…" Eric gawped.

"Its paw's injured" Bridgette explained, "That's why it's angry".

"Well no wonder it's injured" Greg said, "It likes to hit anything it sees".

"Well that's why he was chasing us, it was just a cry for help, wasn't it Bruno?" She said rubbing the bears head.

"Bruno?" Greg asked.

"Great" Eric grumbled, "She's named it now she's going to get attached to it".

* * *

Blaineley had pushed Geoff against the wall glaring at him, "How dare you do that" She hissed, "I'm ruined because you decided to open your big mouth and tell everyone my secrets, you're dead!"

"I'm dead?" Geoff snapped pushing Blaineley off him, "You wouldn't be in this problem if you went to Siberia in the first place instead of tricking Bridgette".

"Please" Blaineley scoffed, "She deserved it".

"Deserved what"? Geoff asked horrified, "She's done nothing to you, you've been nothing but horrible to her since she arrived, and to me too. Is that it? Do you have something against us? Do you hate me being with Bridgette?"

Blaineley fell silent, "What is it?" Geoff asked, "Why are you like this?"

"Because I'm a host and this is what we do. You started it be being all lovey dovey with her and I had to step in to separate you two".

"I hate you" Geoff said bluntly, "I've never hated anyone in my life but you, you just make me sick" he hissed as he went to walk off.

"And I hate you both Geoff, face it it's a two way street honey" Blaineley called after him.

"Oh shut up Mildred!"

Blaineley froze, "Fine, that's my name Mildred Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, happy? And you will not say anything else about me, got it?"

"Whatever, Mildred Gertrude-."

She gasped, "How did you figure that out?"

"I have my sources".

Blaineley cried out angrily and stormed past Geoff, she sneered at her while she stormed back to the stage, until he thought of something else, the green room camera, it was always left on and Blaineley always had some alone time there, Geoff ran to the camera room and pulled out the video that was attached to it, he ran over to the nearest TV and pushed it in, there he saw three clips, each as horrible and disgusting as the other.

"Brilliant" He murmured as he ran off to the stage, where Blaineley had already started the second half, she had introduced the game to the five contestants that were returning to the show.

"You guys ready to play?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh yeah" Geoff snarled, "I'm ready to play, play dirty!"

"Shouldn't you be commandeering a surfboard to Siberia right now?" Blaineley hissed at Geoff.

"Great idea" Geoff said sarcastically, "But no, I just had to get operation payback up and running before we dig into this wicked challenge, cue the clips K-man!" He said through to the camera man.

"What's going on?" Blaineley asked nervously, her eyes widening.

"Seems a certain host-wannabe didn't get the memo about the green room cam being on twenty-four seven!" Geoff said slyly.

"What?" Blaineley gasped dropping the huge dice she had in her hand, "No, NO!"

"Actually, yeah!" Geoff growled, "So, without further ado, it's time for…Blaineley's best moments!"

A very unattractive photo of Blaineley was shown on the main screen, closely followed by three clips, one of Blaineley eating a slice of pizza she dropped on the floor, which had also been covered in mud and bugs, the second being Blaineley attempting to sand her disgusting feet, and the last showing Blaineley breathing out heavily, revealing her very unattractive gut, and the proceeding to fart and burp at the same time.

Blaineley was mortified, while Geoff was crying with laughter, along with the audience and the peanut gallery.

"My Mom always says that if you can fart and burp at the same time, you have no soul!" Geoff announced.

"It's amazing what editors can do with special effects and body doubles right?" Blaineley said quickly trying to cover herself, however no one was buying it.

"Hurry" Blaineley said again handing the dice to Lindsay, "We're running late because of that fake clip".

"Running late?" Geoff questioned, "Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason…none" Blaineley said quickly.

"Wait…that's right" Geoff said slowly catching on, "It's in your contract! If we don't finish on time, you don't get paid!"

"No, no" Blaineley said slowly, "_we _don't get paid".

"Hey" Geoff said slyly, "Either way", he knew for a fact that he didn't need the pay check for this month, and he was sure Bridgette didn't either, they were teens so any money was good money for them, plus they had nothing to do but laze around the hotel, so Geoff had plenty to spare.

The Aftermath game was then seemingly a challenge of Geoff trying to stop Blaineley from finishing on time, it was struggle but soon the peanut gallery found themselves helping too.

Trent had been pushing Tyler's wheelchair around, however when Tyler fell down a booby trap hole, he was dismissed by Blaineley and told to sit next to Gwen or 'New Heather' as she put it.

Disgusted by Blaineley's rudeness, Trent sat down grumbling to himself, Gwen saw him and smiled.

"Impressive nursing" She said sarcastically, "Remind me not to get sick around you".

They both laughed at this and continued to watch the challenge, "So…I never saw you around the hotel" Trent said, "You were booted off a few days ago, what happened?"

"Oh" Gwen said rubbing her arm, "Allergic reaction gone horribly wrong" Gwen explained, "I was stuck in the hospital getting treated".

"No way" Trent said, "We've all been there too, there was an explosion and we were all caught in it".

"Were you ok?" Gwen asked touching Trent's arm gently.

"Yeah, just knocked out a little bit, I came round soon" He explained.

"Wow" Gwen mumbled, and she turned her attention back to the game, "Someone really needs to teach Blaineley a lesson".

"Yeah" Trent said, "But how?"

"Dunno, if only there was a way to find the winner and distract them so that Blaineley won't get paid, but there isn't a way is there?" Gwen mumbled.

Something inside of Trent's mind clicked, he looked at Gwen and gasped, "Gwen that's it!" He cried out.

"What's it?"

"Trick Blaineley" He said, "Simple, if we can grab the person that is going to win and tell them to no answer the question right, then Blaineley won't get paid and we win!"

"That's actually a good idea" Gwen said.

"You're the one that thought of it" Trent said, giving Gwen a warm hug.

"No way, it's all yours" Gwen said retuning the hug.

They waited until the end where Beth was last in the runnings to go on the show, if she answered this question right then she would go on the show, but Beth knew everything about everyone on the show, she would get it right unless someone told her not to.

The only problem was getting her alone; Blaineley was hovering around her like a bug.

"We need to do it when their both distracted" Trent said, his moment came sooner than expected as Beth was rushing around trying to catch 'Jack the Ripper'.

Trent and Gwen ran over to her once she had caught 'Jack' and pulled her to the side.

"Listen, we all hate Blaineley, so whatever you do, don't answer the question right" Trent explained to her.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Because if you don't and drag it out, Blaineley won't get paid" Gwen explained.

"Right!" Beth cried out, "I'm on it!" She said, and with 'Jack' in tow she walked back on stage.

"We did good!" Trent said.

"Yeah we did" Gwen replied playfully nudging Trent.

"Awesome!" Geoff cried, "The satellite feed's back up again!"

However, Geoff wished it wasn't. As the first thing he saw was an angry bear, growling and roaring.

"Oh no" Geoff whimpered, "That's not good".

However the camera panned out to reveal Bridgette bandaging up the bear's paw, Greg was on the camera, "We have to show the studio this, Bridgette's our own animal whisperer!"

"Yeah, yeah" Eric sighed, "She's brilliant".

"Wounded paw meets soft headed animal lover" Blaineley said once she saw this, "I don't think Bridgey-bear is going anyway".

"I have to stay until Bruno's paw's better" Bridgette explained and she wrapped the paw up nice and strong, you could have sworn that Bruno had a slight smile on its furry face.

"But Bridge" Geoff whimpered, "You can't stay, what about the show? What about me?" He cried, "You can't leave me with this…thing!"

As the film started to cut out, Geoff grew panicky again, "BRIDGE!" He cried out.

* * *

Greg finally snapped off the camera and looked at Bridgette, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes" Bridgette said as Bruno yawned and curled up by her feet.

"But what about Geoff?" Greg asked, "It's obvious he wants you home".

Bridgette closed her eyes and sighed, "I've always been into animals, like helping them and things, and if I see something like Bruno, I can't leave him…Geoff knows this, I just hope he understands".

"I'm sure he will" Greg said, he then noticed Bridgette's eyes tearing up slightly.

"No, hey don't get upset" He said quickly rushing to her, "It's all ok trust me" He said wrapping an arm around her.

"I know" Bridgette sobbed, "But I said to him that I'd miss him if he went away, this is the second time I've done this to him in the space of a month, I'm a terrible girlfriend".

"No you're not" Greg said hugging her, "You're just passionate about your beliefs, and I'm sure he understands that".

* * *

Geoff had his arms around the screen, trying to force Bridgette back in some way; angrily he turned his eyes to Blaineley who had a fake look of sadness on her face.

"Have I told you you're-."

"Gonna make me pay if it's the last thing you do" Blaineley said like it was a fact, "Yadda yadda".

Beth was watching this from afar, "There's no reason to not start anything now" Gwen whispered in Beth's ear, Beth nodded and started swinging the back with 'Jack' in it, Gwen and Trent stifled a laugh.

"I always get my man!" Beth cheered loudly, "Now how's about that question?"

"Well now!" Geoff said, "Ain't karma a-."

"That wasn't Karma it was bad aim!" Blaineley grumbled dusting dirt of her dress, "No time, make with the question".

The old English guard rummaged around his uniform for the question, then it came to him, it was in his hat, 'Bloody hell' he thought to himself as he pulled the question out, he cleared his thought and was about to ask the question when Blaineley snatched it off him.

"What's the name of Duncan's London based punk band?" She asked quickly.

Beth fell silent, she knew the answer it was obviously Der Schnitzel Kickers, but she didn't want to say, instead she paused and thought long and hard, leaving Blaineley to go red in the face.

"Come on Beth, it's easy!" Blaineley cried out.

"Stop pressuring me!" Beth cried out, "I'm thinking, can I get a hint?"

"Come on Beth; just say it's Der Schnitzel Kickers! Der Schnitzel kickers!" Beth screamed out.

A bell from somewhere dinged and balloons fell all around the studio, "Wait, what?" Blaineley said watching the balloons.

"Geoff, she answered the question correctly, she's going on the show" Josh said through the ear piece.

"YES!" Geoff screamed excitedly, "Congratulations Blaineley" He said shaking her hand, "First person to answer the question correctly gets a one way ticket to the Total Drama Plane! Remember?"

"ME?" Blaineley screeched horrified, "Out there? With those…those…those losers! Forget it! No one can make me go!"

Suddenly Blaineley was surrounded by several crew members with a sack, rope and a bat, "Well…except maybe them".

There was the sound of heels as Blaineley ran as fast as she could away from them, but the interns chased her and she was soon caught and taken out of the studio, much like Bridgette had, in a sack.

"That's our show" Geoff said to the camera, "My girl won't be back for a while…but neither will Blaineley YEAH!"

As this was said, Blaineley was escorted by, screaming abuse out of her mouth, Geoff sniggered and turned back to the camera, "Next time we will be coming to you live from our top secret finale location to give you a wicked sneak peak at all the carnage in store for our final two, and it's going to be brutal you guys! Right here on Total, Drama, Aftermath!"

* * *

"AND SHE'S OUTTA HERE!"

The loud screams could be heard from the Total Drama free room they got, a party was being held there after their most recent success on getting Blaineley off the show, they had snuck several bottles of champagne and beer out of the mini fridges in their rooms and had loud music playing.

Beth, Justin, Katie, Sadie we all dancing, Eva was chugging down beers with Izzy, Lindsay was sitting with Tyler who was still a bit brain dead, but seemed to be happy with Lindsay's company, Noah and DJ was sitting down sipping some champagne that Harold had given him and Gwen, Trent and Leshawna were all talking.

Geoff slowly turned down the music, "Guys I just wanted to say something, thanks to all of you for helping out today, you guys are wicked. And thanks to you, not only did I get a very big pay check, but Blaineley will not be disturbing us again for a long while!" He lifted up his beer can high, "This is to you guys, enjoy the party!"

The room all held up their glasses and cheered loudly, Geoff made his way over to Trent.

"Bro I can't thank you enough for what you did" Geoff said to him, giving him a manly hug.

"Hey, I was just planning it so that she wouldn't get paid, I did not see that coming, that was Beth's doings" Trent explained.

"Still you started it!" Geoff said.

"I say she'll last two days on the plane" Leshawna said.

"Care to bet?" Trent asked, "Second drop of shame and she's gone, ten bucks!"

"Oh you're on!" Leshawna said and they shook on it.

Geoff smiled at them and slowly made his way to the balcony of the room; Gwen saw this and joined him.

"You miss her?" She asked.

Geoff sighed, "Yeah, badly, it's like when she was on the show all over again".

Gwen nodded, "At least this time you don't have to worry about any Spanish dudes with her".

"Oh yeah, that's a bonus I guess" Geoff mumbled, he really didn't want to leave Bridgette along like this, not ever since what happened, Geoff really didn't want her on her own.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, big time" Geoff mumbled, he looked at Gwen she was one of Bridgette's closest friends, so maybe telling her won't be that bad.

"Gwen if I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone, and if Bridgette tells you herself pretend like you didn't know" Geoff told her.

"Sure" Gwen said.

"Alejandro raped Bridgette".

Gwen froze, "What?"

"Yeah, first show Bridgette said, she's really affected by it, and that's why I don't want her by herself" Geoff said putting his head in his hands.

"Jesus" Gwen mumbled, "What an asshole" She said.

"I know".

"Geoff, she'll be fine, she has a bear with her right, no one will go near her now, she's fine" Gwen said to him.

"Yeah, you're right" Geoff mumbled, "Thanks Gwen".

"It's cool" She said walking back inside, Geoff looked t his beer can and drank the rest of it before looking out to the night sky, a small flash went by, Geoff could of sworn it was a shooting star.

He wished on it, that Bridgette would be with him tomorrow and forever, a small tear came to his eye, which he quickly wiped away, he didn't want anyone to see.

The star could have been an aeroplane, but he didn't care, it could have made his wish come true.

He sighed to himself and slowly walked back to the party, not knowing that Bridgette had seen the same flash in Siberia, and made the same wish…

* * *

**Aw! I loved that, and yes I might have been listening to the song 'Airplanes' while I wrote the last bit…**

**Oh yeah, while I was writing I checked Youtube and the fourth aftermath is up! Not the best I'll have to see but still good, check it out when you can! And review please, I'm starting to feel unloved!**


	8. Somewhere out There

**Right, I won't spoil too much but who saw the eight minute preview of the last episode on Youtube? Well I did! And I am not happy with who made it into the final two, I mean it's just not who I would want in there, oh well! Just my opinion.**

**Just to spoil things so look away, if Alejandro wins it, then I'm going to have to swap round my ideas of how to end this, oh well, I've worked it this far I can do it again!**

**Also, a big thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, keep it up because I love them so much and all of you for reading, this ones for you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Somewhere out There.**

Have you ever wanted to be somewhere? Somewhere that you loved, or to be with someone that you loved, well that's how Geoff felt, ever since the last aftermath things had changed big time for him, he had to spend all his time in his room since Bridgette was the only one with a key to their room, yes he had to spend time in his room all the time, but it was different without knowing that Bridgette was down the hall, fast asleep or taking a shower or doing something.

He often walked past her room hoping that she might walk out of it one day and grab hold of him, explaining that she had just gotten back and had been waiting for him, a hopeful wanting in Geoff's mind kept playing that fake scene over and over in his head.

It was just like a month ago, when she was on the show. Except this time Geoff couldn't simply turn on the TV to see her face or hear her soft voice, it was horrible torture.

And the fact that she was in the Mountains of Siberia made things a lot worse, she was cold and in danger of getting eaten alive out there, if a bear didn't kill her than surely the weather would, maybe if she was on a holiday, relaxing in the sun then things would be very different.

He just wanted to go out there, whisk her off her feet and take her back to the hotel, he would be unstoppable and the two of them would be ok again, but despite all this he had been instructed to stay at the hotel, Josh was worried that if Geoff made a departure to Siberia he would had lost all three co-hosts in a matter of days, Geoff didn't want to stay here, however Josh had bumped up his payment for doing the aftermaths to double the amount, and security guards to monitor the hotel and to make sure that he was still around, even if he wanted to go for a walk guards had to follow him, Geoff had no choice.

This was all Blaineley's fault, her jealousness had made all this happen, he would never forgive her, ever. She had ruined things for him and Bridgette for the last time and now she was paying for it, she was stuck on the show and by the sounds of it people were pretty miserable with her company.

Geoff didn't feel like himself, it was like they had broken up again, only this time, a week had gone and they still weren't back in each others arms.

At least this had given Geoff the confirmation he needed; he couldn't last this long without his girl by his side.

Right now, he was lying on his bed staring at his phone, he had rung Bridgette's phone several times, just to hear her voice every now and then, slowly he called her number again and pressed the phone to his ear.

_Hey, it's Bridgette, I can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably with my Schmoopy Schmoo but leave a message and I'll get back to you._

Geoff hung up after this; a few days ago he had already left a message on her phone declaring his love for her and how much his missed her and couldn't wait to see her again, he had even sent her a few texts to say this too.

Slowly he typed out a message on his phone and sent it to her, then placed his phone back down on the side and waited.

_I miss you baby, come home soon Bridgey-Bear._

Geoff had no idea what he was waiting for; it could be for his phone to ring or for a text to come through, he didn't know, he was just waiting.

Soon his door opened and Trent and Justin walked in, they saw Geoff lying on his bed staring at his phone and they both sighed.

"He's worse than yesterday" Justin mumbled.

"What's the count today Bro?" Trent asked lightly slapping Geoff's leg.

"Fourteen calls and Three texts" Justin said picking up Geoff's phone and looking through his messages and calls.

"Do you mind?" Geoff cried out snatching his phone back, "Those are private".

"You need to do better things with your time instead of texting Bridgette's phone, she's not going to reply" Justin said sitting on his bed.

"What Justin is trying to say is that trying to re-create Bridgette isn't going to work" Trent said gently, "She'll be home soon".

"You said that last week" Geoff grumbled, turning over on his bed.

"Come on man" Trent said pulling him up, "You can't be in here depressed until she returns, she would hate to see you like this, you've got to man up".

"I'm trying" Geoff mumbled sitting up, "It's just…it's hard without her, I kind of don't really want her by herself anymore".

"Why not?" Justin asked, "Worried that some hot Russian dude will come and whisk her away like Alejandro did?"

"Stop it" Geoff cried out, "Actually the reason is because something big happened to her, Alejandro raped her back on the show ok, that's why I don't want her by herself, in case you haven't realized she's vulnerable, and I don't want to see my girl get hurt again like that, there, that's why".

Slowly with his head in his hands he slumped back down on the bed, Trent looked horrified and looked at Justin who looked equally shocked.

"Did…you just say what I think you did?" Trent asked warily, "He…_raped_ her?"

Geoff blinked, in his rage he had accidentally blurted out his biggest secret, "Whoa…that wasn't supposed to come out" He mumbled.

"This…this is huge!" Justin cried out.

"Guys listen, we can't tell anyone ok? Not even Bridgette," Geoff explained, "This is an uber thing and I'm pretty sure that Bridgette doesn't want it broadcasted all over the world".

"Sure" Trent said, "We've got your back".

"Thanks".

* * *

In Siberia, Bridgette had been spending a lot of time with Bruno the bear, his paw was slowly getting better and he was starting to move around a lot quicker than she had thought, she was standing outside of the cave playing fetch with him. She threw a stick into the air and Bruno limped over and caught it in his mouth and obediently returned it to Bridgette.

"It's crazy!" Greg said as he threw a lit match on the fire he was building that immediately caught fire, "A few days with that bear has completely changed it, I feel like I could run over and hug it and not get bitten".

"Go on, try it" Eric encouraged, "Be my guest as long as I don't have to do anything its fine".

"Hey Bridgette" Greg called out to her, "See if Bruno wants to go swimming to get us some fish?"

Bridgette nodded, Bruno returned the stick to her and she rubbed the top of his head, "Good boy, come on, fishing time!"

Bruno wagged his stumpy tail like a happy dog and ran towards the nearest ice hole and plunged in, after a few seconds he had several dead fish in his mouth, he jumped out and shook his fur dry and ran by Bridgette's side.

"Good boy!" She praised again, and the two of them walked back towards the cave, "He got some" Bridgette announced as she walked in.

"Great" Greg said, "Come on Bruno, dump them into the fire".

Bruno had also taken a small shining to Greg, he would obey him but wouldn't really go near him, as for Eric Bruno didn't even know he existed, the other day he fell asleep on top of him and didn't hear his angry screams of abuse.

Bruno threw the fish into the fie and Greg poked at them with a stick making them cook, "Things here are pretty good, I spoke to the producers today and they're keeping a report on the weather here, as soon as the Blizzard clears up we're going back home".

"But the only problem is, Blizzards are very frequent here, as soon as one stops one is ready to start up again" Eric said, bringing the mood down, "It could be months until we get to go home".

"Well I'm not leaving until Bruno's all better" Bridgette said as the bear sat down beside her.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Eric whined, "It's a bear!"

"It's a living creature!" Corrected Bridgette, "It feels the same things we do I'll have you know".

"Come on now" Greg said calmly, "The fish is nearly done, let's just be friends and eat?"

"Fine" Eric said snatching a fish from Greg and munching on it bitterly, "I hate fish".

* * *

The sun slowly set in Canada; this was the tenth sunset he had watched without Bridgette here, he was miserable, if he could have the chance to talk to her to know she was ok it would make things slightly better.

Everyone had gone down to eat dinner, but once again he wasn't in the mood, instead he ordered some room service, but the delicious looking food he had gotten had lost its shine as soon as it arrived.

Geoff sighed, he slowly walked out of his room and stuffed his hands into his pockets, he walked past her room again and paused outside it, he looked at the door, so much had happened in there, but not enough.

He just wanted to have one more night in there with her, if he knew this was going to happen he would have never let her out of his sight, he would have followed her around and made sure Blaineley did nothing to hurt her.

"Now, we can't have you looking like this for the next aftermath".

Geoff spun around and saw Josh; for once the cold producer actually looked sympathetic.

"I never did thank you for sending Blaineley away" He said, "Well done".

"It wasn't all me" He said, "The peanut gallery played a big part in helping out".

Josh waved his hand around, "Little people" He said, "You're the one that sent her away, it was all you".

"I guess it was" Geoff said, he knew if Bridgette was there she would be pleading the case for the peanut gallery, Josh was unfortunately the man that had turned Geoff into Captain Hollywood a year ago.

"Here" Josh said pushing a small piece of paper into his hand, Geoff unfolded it and saw a number.

"What is this?"

"This" Josh said, "Is the number to one of the interns in Siberia, I know how much you miss your girlfriend so this is your chance to contact her, give it a ring and see".

And with that Josh's phone went off and he walked back down the hotel corridor talking on his phone, Geoff looked back down at the number and smiled, he had it.

He wanted to ring her on his own, so he grabbed his phone out of his room and ran downstairs to the front desk, after much persuasion and begging to the front desk they had given him a spare room key to Bridgette's room, he ran back up to room five and unlocked her room.

Things were just like they had left it the morning of the aftermath; the maids had been in here and cleared up a bit, but aside from at all of Bridgette's things were still around.

Geoff walked out on the balcony that was in Bridgette's room and stood outside, he watched several cars buzz by and he sighed, he looked down at his phone and slowly dialled the number that Josh gave him.

It took a while for someone to answer but still someone answered, a very angry man's voice came down the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um…hey dude" Geoff said nervously, "Is Bridge with you?"

"Who?"

"Bridgette" Geoff said clearly.

"Oh…right…who is this?"

"Geoff" He said quickly, "Hey boyfriend".

"Jeez" He man grumbled, "Didn't anyone tell you about the time difference here? I've only just gotten to sleep thank you very much".

"Look, I'm sorry" Geoff said, "I just want to talk to her, can you let me?"

Eric pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed, he walked over to Bridgette who was snuggled up to Bruno's warm fur and nudged her awake.

"Here" He said handing her the phone, "Talk".

Confused Bridgette picked up the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

Hearing her voice made Geoff tingle in delight, she was ok! A small smile spread on his face and he felt for the first time in days, alive and ok.

"Oh Bridge, baby thank god your ok" Geoff said down the phone.

Bridgette had the same reaction, "Geoff? Oh my God, babe I'm so glad to hear your voice" She said, suddenly the cold blizzards of Siberia didn't affect her anymore; the warmth of Geoff's love just seemed to spread through her.

"Me too" Geoff said, "God you don't know how much I miss you".

"I think I know" Bridgette said, "I'm feeling the same thing here".

"So how are things?" Geoff said, "Last time I saw you, you were nursing a bear".

"He's fine" Bridgette said looking over at the sleeping Bruno, "Bruno's slowly getting better".

"So you should be back soon right? Babe so much has happened, Blaineley's gone! She's gone on the show, it's great, she won't be bothering us for a while".

"Geoff".

"And we had a massive party to celebrate; you should've been there, of course it wasn't the same without you there" Geoff gabbled, "Oh Bridge, please come home soon, I've been going crazy without you".

"Geoff, I don't know whether I can come home yet".

Geoff paused, suddenly things didn't seem as better as he thought it was going to be, "You…what?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to wait until the blizzard stops, and here that's like a rarity, sorry" Bridgette whispered.

Geoff fell silent, everything that could have been potentially magical about this phone call was slowly slipping away in front of him, "But…you can't Bridge, you need to come home, I need you".

"Come on Geoff" Bridgette said gently, "I'm feeling the same, if I could bring you to Siberia I would but I don't want you to go through this too".

"I've tried babe" Geoff said, "I tried to get on the first plane to you, but I've being watched, Josh doesn't want me to go".

"That's stupid" Bridgette said, slowly feeling the cold again she pulled the hood of her coat up, "I'm sorry Geoff, you know that if I could I'd be there in a second, but there's the blizzard and Bruno too, I can't leave him wounded".

Geoff was starting to hate that bear, he leant on the bar on the balcony and rubbed his forehead with his hands, "I see" He mumbled.

"Geoff?"

Geoff paused again before replying, "…yeah?"

"I love you".

"I love you more".

"I don't think that's possible" Bridgette giggled.

"Believe me it is" Geoff said, "I miss you".

"I miss you too".

Eric pulled himself out of the cave again, "Look, if my phone runs out of battery then you're the one finding a plug here" He snapped.

"Sorry" Bridgette mouthed to Eric, "Look, Geoff sweetie, I've got to go".

"No!" Geoff said quickly.

"Sorry babe, I have to, Eric's getting a bit angry at me, I'll speak to you again I promise" Bridgette said, tearing up a bit.

Geoff sighed, "Ok…bye baby, I love you".

"I love you too Geoffy…bye".

And with that, she hung up. Geoff sighed and tried as hard as he could to fight back the tears he was holding in, the tears he had been holding in for the past week so that no one would see or hear.

But sometimes…even the strongest of men have to cry, he knew this, and for once he let the tears roll down his face, she had only made him cry once, and that was way back on Total Drama Island, when she got voted off and Geoff found himself sobbing uncontrollably in the confessional, now it was for the same reason but it had different meanings.

Back then, Geoff didn't know how much he loved her, but now he knew he was madly in love with her and needed her by his side.

Knowing that he didn't want to show his face to the others, he pulled back the covers to Bridgette's bed and fell asleep; sometimes the solitude he had created was the best thing.

* * *

Bridgette handed the phone back to Eric and sat at the edge of the cave, silent; she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in them.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Eric asked, putting his phone back in his bag.

"No".

"Suit yourself" Eric shrugged and went back to sleep by Greg.

Bridgette had uncontrollable tears streaming down her face, she knew that leaving Geoff wouldn't be breaking her heart; it would be doing the same to his too.

She was beside herself, instead of having to listen to the cold wind every night; she would gladly listen to the small snoring noises Geoff made when he was in a deep sleep, even if it did keep her awake sometimes.

It felt like someone had run up to her and clawed her heart out, sobbing harder, Bridgette wrapped her arms around her head to try and calm herself down.

However instead she got a little nudge, she lifted her head up to see Bruno was awake and looking at her, oddly enough, Bridgette could tell when he was happy or sad from his face, his mouth would crook up into a smile or a frown and now, he looked very sad.

Sad for her maybe, Bruno let out a low cry and he nudged Bridgette's side with his head, as if to say, 'Don't cry'.

Bridgette reached out and rubbed his fuzzy fur on his side and Bruno snuggled next to her, Bridgette was warm again, "Thanks Bruno" she said and she leant against him and slowly dozed off, still with only one things on her mind…Geoff.

* * *

**Oh dear, they're sad. Don't worry, they will be together soon…like three chapters soon! Keep the reviews coming guys! **


	9. There is a God

**Right, sorry for not updating as frequently as I have been, but I've just been tempted by going out! Let me paint you a little scenario:**

**I'll be all ready to write out the new chapter, with a hot chocolate and lying on my sofa when I get a message from my friends saying that we're going out for a drive to get a McDonalds, and me liking McDonalds very much dumps the laptop and doesn't come back til early the next morning where I have then go to work for a good nine hours, my life is hard!**

**Also, I have a massive request, can any of you readers draw? Because I really want to get some artwork design for this, 'Predator and Prey' and other stories, so if you're a budding artist or know one that's interested then let me know!**

**Major thanks to my reviewers and a big thanks to NerdyBarista who wrote a lovely paragraph about me and my stories on her profile, thanks a lot! It's a massive up lifter and gets me going, so thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 There is a God**

The next morning Geoff could slowly feel himself being brought out of sleep, however he refused to open his eyes, he breathed in deeply only to be met with a very familiar scent, Bridgette's

His eyes snapped open and they darted around the room excitedly, however realizing that it was only him in the room his heart sank the lowest it could go.

That was when Geoff realized that going to sleep in Bridgette's room seemed like such a good idea, until he woke up and realized that the once very conformable double bed didn't seem that comfortable without Bridgette lying next to him in a deep slumber, he would have rather been back in his room in his small single bed.

He rested his head back on the pile of pillows he had made and sighed, he could barely sleep last night, not ever since the phone conversation he had with Bridgette, so many things had been plaguing his mind, like the fact Bridgette might not be coming back from Siberia for another good month and her big secret.

Geoff was getting slightly worried about this, more and more people were starting to find out because of him blurting it out, Gwen, Trent and Justin all knew thanks to him and he was sure if Bridgette found out that he had been telling people she wouldn't be very happy.

Geoff rubbed his face in his hands and groaned, he had made a big mistake, but still he trusted Trent and Justin and Gwen was Bridgette's closest friend and she was bound to find out anyway, they did have to be the ones to trust with something like this.

He did wonder if Bridgette had told anyone yet, it was something he hadn't really wanted to talk about with her, every time the word or the subject was mentioned she would be very quick to change the subject.

He had decided he was thinking too much, he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but the sudden knocking on the door woke him up, he slowly trudged out of bed thinking it was the maid, ready to clean the room, until he opened the door and came face to face with Trent.

"How did I know you were in here" He mumbled looking at Geoff's current state.

"What?" Geoff said defensively, "This is my room too; excuse me if I want to spend some time alone".

Trent fell silent, he looked at him cautiously, "Did you talk to her last night?"

Geoff opened his mouth to say something, but looked away, Trent sighed, "You did didn't you? How though?"

Geoff gestured into Bridgette's room and Trent walked in, "Josh came by and gave me a number to get a hold of her; it was a reward for sending Blaineley away or something".

Trent nodded, "Right, so shouldn't you be happy? She's safe…isn't she?"

Geoff fell silent again, he clasped his hands together and started to shake, Trent's eyes narrowed as he looked at Geoff's face and an unmistakable tear tumbled down his face.

"Geoff?"

"She might not be coming back" Geoff said straight away, "not for a while at least".

"Why not?" Trent said a little surprised.

"They're struggling to get home because of a blizzard…and something about a bear that Bridgette seems to care more about than me, I don't know it was late last night when I rang her" Geoff groaned quickly wiping the side of his face so that no more tears would show.

Trent sighed and stood up, he placed a firm hand on Geoff's shoulder and shook it gently, "Come on dude, you know that she loves you, and plus she's an animal lover, the other day I found her shouting at Beth and Lindsay because they nearly stood on an ant hill, it's just in their nature to act like this".

"I know" Geoff replied glumly.

Trent removed his hand and walked towards the door, "I'm going to get some breakfast, you want to come with?"

"Yeah" Geoff said, "I need to get out of this room".

"Yes you do" Trent replied holding the door open for him, and the two walked down to breakfast, Geoff was r4eally only just putting on a strong front, if he had a choice he would be under Bridgette's covers sleeping and dreaming about her, but he didn't want to be the sad case that turned near suicidal if he went a day without his girl there.

But still, it wasn't one day; it had been nearly two weeks now.

* * *

After breakfast Geoff was ready to go back to Bridgette's room to sleep through to the next morning, its all he really wanted to do right now, it was as if he was trying to re create Bridgette in her room.

He was nearly there when he was blocked by a very tall man, Geoff was ready to start hurling abuse at him until he realized who it was, it was Josh.

"Well, well" Josh said folding his arms, "Someone forgot we had a meeting today didn't they?"

Geoff blinked and thought hard, then he realized it. After the last aftermath Josh and said he wanted to meet with him today, however Geoff had forgot, Blaineley's departure and Bridgette's leaving had been too much for him he had forgotten nearly everything.

Josh beckoned him over, "Come on, my office now!"

Geoff felt like he was a little boy getting told off, right now he didn't care, he followed Josh through the smart hotel until they came to a small business room he had been given to sort out the Total Drama affairs in, he sat down at the large smart desk and begun writing on a form.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you was about the secret destination we will be going to" Josh said filing the papers away.

"Right ok" Geoff said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It took a while but I thought of the perfect place, the message has been sent to Chris on the plane and this will be the last destination for the plane to land in" Josh explained, this was all getting built up and it was making Geoff excited.

"Where is it?" He asked happily

Josh smiled, "Pack your bags Geoff, because next Friday we will be going to the sunny island of…Hawaii!"

That word shot through Geoff like a bullet, Hawaii? No there was no way he was going, his eyes dropped and his heart was beating faster than normal, he clenched his fist angrily and tried to fight back tears.

"Isn't that great?" Josh said trying to lighten the mood, "I want you to tell the others right-."

"I'm not going".

Josh blinked, "You what?"

"I'm not going to Hawaii" Geoff said quickly, "Sorry but find someone else to host the show, I'm not going".

Josh sighed, "Not this again, Geoff you've got a contract, your one of the best hosts TV has had in a long time" This was a lie of course, Josh was just trying to sweet talk him into saying yes.

"I don't care!" Geoff snapped.

"You will be going" Josh said bitterly standing up, "Even if I have to push you on the plane myself, you will be going, stop acting like a child and man up!"

Geoff fell silent, defeated he let out a loud sigh and bowed his head, "Fine".

"There's a good lad, you tell the others, we have to be at the airport at 6 am on Friday morning" Josh said dismissing Geoff out of his office.

Geoff slowly walked out and sighed again, feeling anger bubbling inside of him he reached out and punched a wall angrily, Hawaii was definitely not one of the places he wanted to go to right now, not in this state anyway.

* * *

Bridgette was still fast asleep in Siberia; she had managed to finally doze off since her phone call with Geoff and now to its best ability the sun had risen in Siberia and over the mountains.

Bridgette was normally a riser with the sun, even on mornings when she didn't want to be. Whenever the sun was in reach of her eyes she would wake up, she didn't even seem to notice how abnormally bright the sun was this morning.

She was so tired she didn't care, she heard someone wake up next to her and slowly trudge through the snow out of the cabin.

That's when Bridgette woke up.

She heard a loud whoop of delight followed by a loud scream, Bridgette's eyes snapped open and she was met by the sight of Greg sprinting back into the cave with a snowball in his hands.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed at Eric throwing the snow ball at him, Eric jumped in his sleep and woke up immediately/

"OW! What was that about?" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, why are you so excited?" Bridgette asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The blizzard…it's stopped!" Greg said pointing out of the cave entrance, sure enough the blizzard had stopped and the snowy mountains glistened in the morning sun, the sky was as clear as day with not a cloud in sight, the once deadly and scary mountains now seemed the prettiest place on earth.

"No way" Bridgette gasped, the day that she never thought would come in a while had arrived, she was going home!

* * *

**She's coming home! But it's not going to be easy, plus why do you think Geoff was so upset and angry about going to Hawaii? I know why but let me know what you think?**


	10. Passing Through

**Well, well, well! So who saw the finale of Total Drama World Tour, I did **_**not**_** see that coming at all! Although I do have to say, good ending! (Even if the episode did have a lack of Geoff/Bridgette)!**

**I won't spoil anything more here; go watch it if you're curious, but its over! So now I can finish this story with no problems, so here goes the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, thanks for your responses from the last chapter, here we find out what Geoff's problem with Hawaii is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Passing Through.**

The cave was emptied as fast as the crew could manage, bags and safety equipment was thrown out of the entrance and was now gathered in a pile on the floor, Greg ran out of the cave and strapped a bag onto his back, hurriedly he searched the sky above him to make sure that there were no snow clouds gathering above his head, as of now, the sky was still clear, but that could all change in a matter of minutes.

"Come on!" Greg called again, "We need to get back on that plane as fast as we can".

Eric ran out and grabbed a bag from the floor and pulled it on, "I'm ready, its Dr Doolittle that's keeping us".

Greg sighed and walked back to the cave entrance, Bridgette was there with her hands wrapped around Bruno's neck who was crying out loudly.

"Bridgette come on, we have to go" Greg said.

"I'm sorry, but I feel bad about leaving Bruno" Bridgette said.

"He'll be fine" Greg said to her, "His paw's all better, he'll be thankful when we can go so he can start roaming by himself".

Bridgette nodded and looked at Bruno, she gave him a gentle kiss on his fuzzy face and let go, "Bye Bruno" She said sadly as Greg grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her out of the cave, he handed her a bag and the three started to run through the snowy mountains.

Bruno watched Bridgette fade away and let out a loud cry of anger and sadness; he plopped back onto his back legs and blinked confusedly. Bridgette was his carer so why was she abandoning him? IT was because of those men, that's when Bruno realized that no man could come in between him and Bridgette again; she would have stayed if it weren't for them.

Bruno got back up and started running through the snow too, trying to catch up with Bridgette as fast as he could.

Thankfully the plane was still where the crew had left it, although it was covered with snow and ice; however they managed to wrench the door open and climb in, Eric fiddled about with the keys on the board trying to activate the plane.

"This is going to be hard" He said handing his phone to Greg, "Call Josh and tell him we're coming home, but we're only able to go as far as the closest Siberian Airport, there we can land and get on a public plane home while this is attended to".

"Is it dangerous to fly?" Bridgette asked closing the plane door.

"Very" Eric replied, "There's not much fuel left, it will get us as far as the closest airport but from there on we have to fly home by public plane".

"That's fine with me" Bridgette said, no one heard the compartment door open and could see the figure smuggling into the back of the plane.

"Right, we have lift off" Eric said as the plane came to life and started to move alone the frozen pathways, soon it gathered speed and lifted into the air and away from the mountains.

"Josh has three seats saved on the next flight back home" Greg said as he spoke down the phone to Josh, "We have to get there fast though".

"That's fine" Eric said trying to speed the plane up.

Bridgette looked at the window, she could only think of Bruno and it upset her, if only she could bring the big bear home with her. Little did she know that the bear was hiding in the back of the plane, ready to start his new life in Canada with her.

* * *

After his small little outburst, Geoff had dragged himself slowly back from Josh's office and down the their private room, he walked in sadly to see everyone in the room chatting and watching the most recent episode of Total Drama World Tour on the TV screen, Geoff solemnly walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey! What gives?" Noah snapped angrily.

"I have something to say" Geoff said.

"Well it better be important" Leshawna said folding her arms.

"It is" Geoff said, "Next Friday, everyone needs to be packed up and ready to leave the hotel-."

"Leave?" the newly arrived Owen gawped, "Are we being kicked out? Does this have anything to do with all the food I ate at yesterdays buffet? I didn't mean to, it's just…it's been so long since I've seen a buffet table, I got excited!"

"No, we're not being kicked out" Geoff said, "The next aftermath is going to be hosted in Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii next week".

The room fell silent, Geoff waited for it to sink in around the room and sure enough the room was filled with happy whoops and cheers, the group got up and excitedly hugged one another, Geoff rolled his eyes and walked outside onto the balcony, Gwen saw her friend leave the room and left after him, she saw him leaning on the railings with his head in his hands.

"Someone doesn't like Hawaii do they?" Gwen mumbled as she stood next to Geoff.

"How did you guess?"

"Well, it's been a good five minutes and you haven't used the word 'dude', something's wrong" Gwen said.

Geoff grunted, "Yeah".

"You want to tell me?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Bridgette?"

"Bingo".

Gwen's shoulder's dropped sadly, "You still miss her don't you?"

"Big time" Geoff mumbled, "And it's making things worse that we're now going away".

"What's your damage about Hawaii anyway?" Gwen asked leaning on her arm.

"I don't really have a problem with it, it's just…I don't want to go there without Bridge" Geoff said sadly.

"Explain?" Gwen said.

"Well…you know this goes way back to when we were on the Island" Geoff started, "When we first hooked up and everything, we were given that second chance to win the money, that's when me and Bridge had just gotten together and we both decided that if we got the money then we would use it so that we could both spend at least a month in Hawaii on a vacation, it was somewhere she really wanted to go and… going there without her well…it just feels weird".

"I had no idea" Gwen said gently.

"We've been saving up money from doing the aftermath for ages, like the smallest bit counts for us" Geoff said.

"You know, I have a feeling Bridgette's going to be back soon, you watch, I have a feeling she could be coming home right now" Gwen said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, I hope you're right" Geoff said.

* * *

The plane had landed safely at the Siberian airport, Eric, Bridgette and Greg all left the plane to be tended to and hurried towards the nearest check in desk.

"We have three seats held for us on the 12:46 flight to Canada" Greg said hurriedly.

The attendant typed in some information on the screen and looked at the three people in front of her, "I need to see passport" She said through a thick Russian accent.

"Right" Greg said, he pulled three passports out of his bag and handed them to the attendant she pulled out two and handed them back to Greg but the third she kept in her hand.

"You are not Mildred" She said pointing at Bridgette.

"Mildred?" Bridgette said confused, "What?"

The attendant showed Bridgette the passport photo, there to her horror was not a photo of herself, it was Mildred, or otherwise none as, Blaineley.

"That's…" Eric trailed off and looked at Bridgette.

"Blaineley" Greg said shocked, "But how?

"She must have given me her passport when she tied me up in that sack, not my own" Bridgette said, "She _knew_ that I wouldn't be able to come home without my own passport".

"That evil little…how are we going to get home now?" Greg moaned.

Bridgette sighed, she couldn't keep Greg and Eric from going home, not after all they've done for her…well all that Greg had done for her, she just couldn't do it, they could have abandoned her but they didn't, miserably she placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Go without me".

Greg looked up at her, his eyes were bulging out of his head, "What?"

"Go without me" Bridgette repeated, "Seriously, I'll find another way to get home, I can't keep you, not after all you've done for me".

"No" Greg said stepping out of the queue line, "I'm not leaving you Bridgette, after all that _I've_ done for you? What about yourself? You're the one that stopped Bruno from eating us, if Blaineley had gone instead of you then we would all be dead, Bridgette we're not going without you".

"As much as I hate to admit this" Eric mumbled stepping out of the line too, "He's right; we would be dead without you".

"But" Bridgette said again, she knew this was her fault that they were still stuck here, but before another word was said Greg grabbed her shoulders.

"We're a team, this wasn't you're fault, no one's posting the blame on you, so stop trying" Greg told her, he winked at her and Eric joined them.

"I suppose we have to find a new way home now" He said as the three walked out of the airport, the three walked slowly away from the airport and towards the closest town they could find, soon they approached a small harbour, they could see small little boats bobbing up and down about to go out to sea, they watched this and sighed.

"I guess we're like the Three Musketeers now" Greg said to no on in particular.

"Never say that again" Snapped Eric.

Bridgette was too concentrated on the sea in front of her, the sight of it all seemed to sooth her a little inside, and that panic she once felt back at the airport seemed to slowly melt away. Maybe things were going to get better, just once they found their way home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Greg nudging her, "Hey, isn't that Boris?" He asked pointing to a fishing boat.

Sure enough, Boris the Blaineley obsessed superfan was with two other men loading the boat up, Bridgette watched this and looked back at Greg, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Greg smirked, "Well Bridgey, we're going to get back to Canada by boat".

Bridgette looked alarmed, "No way!" She gasped, "That would take weeks!"

"And I hate fish!" Eric moaned.

"It's our only way back" Greg said jumping down to the pier to talk to Boris.

"Yo! Superfan!" He called loudly making Boris look up, "Fancy giving us a ride back to Canada?"

Boris sniffed loudly, "No Blaineley no ride" He said angrily.

"Come on Boris, we saved you from a bear!" Eric snarled angrily.

Just as this was said, a loud roar could be heard, the four turned around to see Bruno the bear running towards them, it skidded to a halt and started to lick Bridgette's face like a dog, Bridgette was thrilled a hugged Bruno immediately.

"Bear is back!" Boris said pointing to Bruno.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious" Eric snapped.

"Boris will not take you home with bear" Boris said turning his back on the two, he walked past Bridgette and Bruno to get to his boat, Bruno who was now angry with all men after being abandoned growled at Boris and pounced on him, Boris screamed loudly and fell into the sea with a loud crash.

"What was that about?" Greg asked.

"I think Bruno's a little over protective" Bridgette mumbled, she leant in towards Boris who was climbing out of the salty water, "Listen, if you take us home Boris I'll give you this".

She handed the soggy Boris a passport, he looked at Bridgette and slowly opened it and the look on his face changed from anger into happiness in a matter of seconds.

"This is Blaineley!" He screamed loudly, he kissed Blaineley's passport picture several times and hugged it to his chest, "I will treasure forever!"

"That in exchange for a ride home?" Bridgette asked again and to her amazement Boris nodded.

"Bear and Canadians aboard!"

* * *

**So they're going home by boat now! Exciting!**

**Oh yeah, I don't really know where Bridgette is from, some think she's from Hawaii but I think she's more a California girl than anything, so that's why I said that, plus why would Total Drama go to a place where a contestant lives?**

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	11. Aloha! Never Mind

**Another update! And before we go any further I will say something, I have a very busy week coming up next week and will unfortunately not be able to update at all next week, see I am going to do a play up in London which is very important to me, so I will have to put this on hold for a week, but that's fine right?**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers again, you're all great!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Aloha! Never Mind…**

"Come on!" Bridgette moaned as the boat slowly trudged through the dark waters, "Can't this boat move any faster?"

"I don't think so" Greg sighed, "I asked Boris and he threw a fish at my head…I took that as a no".

Bridgette sighed and placed her head in her hands, she had been stuck on this boat for a good day now, how long was this to go before she was back in her hotel room with Geoff next to her, she knew that from Russia to Canada would take a while but how long? The smell of raw fish was starting to really bug her.

Bruno however was having the time of his life, like and excited dog he kept sticking his head out of the side of the boat and trying to catch the skipping fish that jumped out of the water into its mouth.

"Can't we push him in?" Eric whined watching the gleeful bear.

"No!" Bridgette snapped, "He's out of his natural home, he'll die".

Eric sighed, "I hate bears" He whinged.

"Here" Greg said picking up a blanket that was on the side and handing it to Bridgette, "You look cold".

Bruno turned around at the wrong moment to see Greg standing very close to Bridgette while he handed the blanket to her, it was too close for Bruno's liking, he growled angrily and flung the fish out of his mouth and it whacked Eric around the head, he then charged at Greg and slapped him with his paw, Greg went flying into the cold waters by the boat.

"Bruno!" Bridgette cried out, she ran to the edge of the boat and peered over, Greg had surfaced coughing and spluttering, he splashed around a bit looking confused and annoyed.

"What was that about?" He cried out.

"I don't know" Bridgette said, "Why did you do that Bruno? Bad!"

The bear sulked and angrily slouched down in a corner of the boat, "I think he's jealous" Bridgette said as she helped pull Greg back into the boat, "Here, I think you need to blanket more than me".

"Thanks" Greg said wrapping it around himself and sitting down on a box, "I'm not too keen on that bear".

"I know" Bridgette said sitting back down; Eric grumbled to himself as he threw the fish back into the water, "I hate fish".

* * *

_BEEEEEEP_

The loud buzzing noise filled the large hotel room, a loud yawn was heard as Trent slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, it wasn't even light yet and to catch the plane to Hawaii they had to be up extra early to get the 7 o'clock flight and it was now 3 in the morning, he staggered out of bed and walked over to Justin's bed.

"Wake up" He said nudging him gently, Justin also yawned and climbed out, "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me" he mumbled walking towards the door.

Trent looked over at Geoff's bed, his cowboy hat was covering up his face and Trent couldn't see him very well, he slowly walked over and nudged his bare shoulder to wake him.

"Up and at 'em Geoff" He said turning on the lamp by Geoff's bed, all he got was an angry grunt and a hand reached out and turned the light off.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Come on Geoff, stop moping around you need to get up" he said turning the light back on, "We need to be at the airport soon".

"I'm not going" Geoff's muffled voice could be heard from underneath his hat.

"Yes you are" Trent said taking Geoff's hat off his face to see Geoff with his face against the pillow, "Josh will have a fit if you doesn't see you in Hawaii you know that".

"I know and that's why I have a plan" Geoff said turning his head to face Trent, "You all go to Hawaii and when he asks, tell him I never got a passport, that stuff happens right?"

"Wow, that's just as good as 'Aliens took it'" Justin said walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What? Aliens could have taken it? But I already used that excuse before" Geoff mumbled, "That's why this plan is sure fire!"

"Geoff he won't believe that" Trent said, "Look, I know you're upset about Bridgette but what if she's on her way to Hawaii now?"

"Nice one" Geoff said turning back over, "Gwen tried that on me last week, do you think I'll believe that too?"

Trent stood up, "Damm, didn't know that had already been used".

"Everyone's used that trick" Justin said, styling his hair in the mirror.

"Geoff look" Trent said, "If you don't go then you don't get paid".

"Don't care, I nearly missed getting paid last time and didn't care it's no big deal for me" Geoff mumbled.

"This is also the last aftermath" Trent said, "So after this is done and filmed I suppose Josh will let you go to Siberia; you're not needed anymore after this right?"

There was a small pause, before Geoff jumped straight out of bed, "That's true" He said, "Once this is over, I'm free!"

He ran into the bathroom and you could hear the shower running loudly, Trent smiled to himself and Justin looked over, "How did you figure that out?" He asked curiously.

"I had a look at Geoff's contract" He mumbled picking up a few pieces of paper by his bed, "Dude shouldn't leave these lying around!"

Justin shook his head, "Amateur" He said before dropping his towel, bearing all to Trent, he looked for a split second and then covered up his eyes with a loud scream.

"DUDE! Seriously!" He cried out placing two hands over his eyes.

"What?" Justin said rummaging through his packed suitcase for underwear, "We're all men here!"

* * *

Bridgette was beginning to go insane, she looked around the empty waters trying to find something to amuse her, the sun had set a while ago and the only light was from the fishing boat, Bruno, Greg and Eric had all fallen asleep but she couldn't, especially on the water. That was when she felt most alert.

She sighed, she loved the ocean, but who would have thought that Bridgette, the soulful surfer, would want to get off the blue waters as fast as she could.

She slowly stuck her hand off the side of the boat and let the cold waters race through her fingers, the cold waters seemed to awaken her, she just didn't want to go to sleep since so many things had been plaguing on her mind.

A few days ago while on the boat, she fell asleep on dreamt about Alejandro, unintentionally of course but still the whole thing shook her up a bit, she dreamt she was alone in a room with nothing but a pole in there, and it started talking, sounding like Alejandro and next thing she knew I had morphed into him.

She placed her head on her hand, it really had shaken her up but she tried not to show it, she just wanted to go home. There was only so much you could do on a small fishing boat that half of it was covered up with fish.

She begun to count, count how many days she it had been since she last had seen Geoff, it had been…24 days, three weeks and three days since she was captured by Blaineley and brought to this hell hole.

She missed him, and oddly enough, everything around her reminded her of Geoff, like the other day Boris had caught a fish and Bridgette could of sworn that it was Geoff in fish form…not that she thought he looked like a fish, it just had the same characteristics as him.

She was waiting, waiting for the day when she came back to Canada and would be able to hug Geoff again, she wanted to know if he missed her as much as she missed him, surely he did otherwise he wouldn't of rung her two week ago.

Yes, Bridgette had kept count on how long it had been since she had heard Geoff voice and it had been exactly two weeks. Bridgette knew that soon, very soon she would be there, even if she had to swim her way there she would be back with him.

But just how long was that going to be?

* * *

Everyone had slowly made their way to the airport, all very tired but the time had crept to 4:30 in the morning now, they walked in to the empty airport and over to the closest desk they could find.

"Right is everyone here?" Geoff asked looking around the group, this looked about right, everyone that he was aware was still at hotel was here.

"Isn't something missing?" Noah asked, "Aren't we supposed to have the new ones here too?"

"By new ones do you mean the ones who got booted off last?" Geoff asked and received a nod from Noah, "Well they will be joining us in Hawaii".

"Who is it?" Owen asked.

"Well…Courtney and Blaineley got booted off in China-."

"YES!" Trent screamed out, "Pay up!" He said to Leshawna holding his hand out to accept her payment.

"Fine" She grumbled handing over a ten dollar bill.

"And then Duncan's coming over from Tanzania as we speak" Geoff finished.

"Duncan's coming?" Gwen gasped, her face lit up slightly, Trent who had been standing next to her sighed, suddenly winning a bet didn't seem that exciting anymore.

"Right come on then" He said, "We need to check in".

The group however weren't really listening to him, the only things on their minds was the names of the people that had been booted off, Geoff sighed, "Come on guys, seriously, we need to get a move on!"

No one really seemed to listen to him, Geoff sighed again, he wasn't going to put through with this for another few weeks, Josh had said to him to get the group organized and ready, Geoff was no good at things like this. Even his own parties he never really organized, he just would say party next week and thousands of people would be there sorting it out themselves, this whole new system was a shock to him.

If no one was going to listen to him then fine, Geoff would just leave, he didn't need this, however before he could pick up his case again and leave Trent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright" He mumbled to him, "Seriously, they're just a bit hyped up; if you start then they'll follow".

"Fine" Geoff said yanking his suitcase away and towards the desk, Trent followed and closely behind him Izzy had gotten into the line, sure enough after that everyone seemed to be filing into place, Geoff and Trent who had already checked in stood to the side and waited for the others.

"This trips going to be rough" Trent mumbled.

"Tell me about it" Geoff said, realizing that something fairly depressing hadn't come out of his mouth this time he turned to Trent who had his eyes fixated on something or someone, "You ok?"

"Yeah" Trent sighed, his eyes trailing down to his feet, "It's just…Man its hard".

"What? Seeing her again?" Geoff asked looking over at the girl he knew was on his friends mind, Gwen.

"It was always going to be hard" Geoff said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's just the fact that you're seeing her again after so long, and the fact she's kind of with someone now doesn't help I suppose".

"No, it doesn't, and knowing he'll be in Hawaii when we get there makes things harder" Trent muttered.

"You never know, Hawaii's probably filled with beautiful girls, you might just find a new girl out there, maybe Courtney?" Geoff suggested.

Trent shuddered slightly, "Maybe not!"

* * *

Soon everyone had checked in and were ready to leave, Geoff had then realized that he was never going to lead a group through a busy airport again, Izzy got stopped by airport security several times while going through the metal detectors because she had many items on her that weren't allowed on the plane, Eva nearly got into a fight with the security when they said she wasn't allowed to take weights on board, Owen had to stop at nearly all the fast food restaurants he could find and Lindsay had to be physically dragged out of a clothes shop when it was time to board the plane.

However soon the unlikely group had boarded the flight to Hawaii, all had been given the choice to fly first class with thanks to the TV crew and were all seated in their on individual seats on the plane. Once the plane had taken off and was in the air the group wandered around the plane chatting and watching films, Geoff however kept his eyes out of the window of the plane, he kept looking down at the sea below him, maybe Bridgette was on the sea right now, looking beautiful and making her way back to him, sighing he turned on the TV screen in front of him and changed the settings to see how long they had of the flight left, two hours, two more hours and he would be in the worst place possible that he could imagine.

Well, it was going to be bad, until Bridgette came along to join him, but really, like that was ever going to happen.

Geoff rested his head on his hand and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. Sleep was the last thing on his mind, Bridgette seemed to be taking over nearly every small part of his brain, how he longed to hug her and to hold her once again, he just wished he was in her hotel room again.

But most of all, he wished he could have her back, even for just a second. This torture he was going through just didn't compare to anything else that he had felt before.

* * *

The plane soon landed, Geoff who had managed to doze off for a good few minutes woke up when he heard the buzz above his head telling him to put his seat belt back on, the rest of the group had too, except for Izzy she was bounding around the plane like maniac, Owen too was screaming 'WE'RE GOING TO DIE' as the plane slowly came into a soft landing, once it had landed, he was the first one off, Geoff slowly picked up his things and left too.

The warm air instantly hit him, and the sweet smell of the sea hit his nose, Hawaii was…just how he had imagined it, the massive palm tree swayed in the distance and the quiet screeches from birds over head chirped in the sun.

Geoff shook his head, it was everything he had imagined, but for him, that was terrible.

"Come on" Trent said behind him, "It's not all bad!"

"Oh believe me" Geoff retorted, "It is".

Soon they group had reached their hotel, it was twice the size of the hotel they were staying in by the studio and it was right by the sea, excited most of the group had ditched their stuff and ran out to the sea, Geoff, Justin and Trent had all got a room together again just because it had been like this for weeks so why change it? However, when Trent and Justin left when Katie and Sadie asked them to join them at the pool, Geoff left to take care of some business.

He walked down to the front desk where a small sweet smiling lady sat, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour".

"Certainly Sir" The woman said smiling, "What can I do for you?"

"I need another room".

"Why may I ask?" The woman asked, "Is the room you have not up to your standards?"

"No it is" Geoff said quickly, "It's great, but this…it's for someone special, are there any available".

The woman checked on the computer in front of her and nodded, "I can give you one on the same floor as you".

"That's great" Geoff said and he put the room bill on the Producers tab that Josh had set up for them, "Thanks".

"No problem, so is it for someone special?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah…very special" Geoff whispered before leaving.

Geoff had reached the room that was a few doors away from his own with another suitcase in his hands, Bridgette's he opened the door and walked in, it was around the same size as his but only one double bed was in there instead of three single beds like his, Geoff walked over to a spare spot in the room and placed her suitcase there, he looked around and his shoulders dropped.

He could imagine her standing next to him saying how great this getaway to Hawaii was going to be, how it was everything she had dreamed of and more.

But in reality he had been sent here without her, and it all seemed to kill him.

He slowly sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his head, he leant back down and rested his eyes for a few seconds, he wasn't sure why, but having Bridgette suitcase and all her clothes and belongings in there seemed to relax him.

She was going to come home, but the problem for Geoff was…when?

* * *

**Right so, like I said I might not be able to update for a week or so, but still if I get a spare moment I will be on here for you all, so goodbye for now, and I will see you once my show is over! Keep your reviews up guys!**


	12. No More!

**Alright guys, I just couldn't leave this alone for a week, so you get one more update and then I really have to go!**

**Once again, big thanks to my reviewers and to everyone that wished me good luck for my play! Thank you! I did my final rehearsal today and it's up to the theatre tomorrow, so things are looking very good!**

**This chapter also involves some of the song lyrics to the song Alejandro sung called 'This is how we will end it'.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: No More!**

"URGH!"

The loud annoyed cries could be heard from one of the rooms in the posh resort hotel in Hawaii, this was coming from Geoff who was lying on his bed with his hat covering his face; Justin heard this and walked out of the bathroom.

"Still missing her?" Justin asked casually sitting down on his own bed.

"I never stopped" Geoff mumbled.

"Come on man" Trent said looking over, "You can't stay like this, you're supposed to be filming the aftermath today".

"You know every time someone says to me 'you can't be like this' it gets really old, I wasn't allowed to be like this when everyone went down to the beach, at dinner the other night, when am I allowed to be like this?" Geoff whinged.

"Never" Justin said, "You're bringing us down".

"Shut up!" Geoff moaned turning over, making his hat fall onto the floor, annoyed he picked it up from the floor and sighed.

"You know what?" Justin said looking over at Geoff, "I think I know what it is".

"What?"

"Someone's getting a little frustrated over Bridgette not being here" Justin said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm frustrated!" Geoff snapped, "My girlfriend is stuck in another country and I'm trying to get her back, it's hard-."

"No not that kind" Justin said, "_Sexually_ frustrated".

The room fell silent, Geoff clicked the top of his tongue in disgust, "Do you only think about sex?" He asked.

"No, I'm just saying I've figured it out, you're getting all uptight and distressed because it's been nearly two months since you and Bridgette had sex" Geoff opened his mouth to protest but Justin shushed him, "Don't try and deny it, we know you and Bridgette have slept together".

Geoff fell silent, was there really anything he couldn't keep from these guys? He hadn't told anyone about the night where he and Bridgette finally slept together, he had actually kept it quiet but weirdly enough Justin, as dim as he was, seemed to know everything about this kind of subject with everyone here.

"The day after it happened you were buzzing" Justin explained, "Jumping all over the place, you were a lot happier and cheerful than normal, a good sign to show you got some!"

Geoff opened his mouth in shock and Trent tried so hard to stifle a laugh, Justin folded his arms proudly and smirked at Geoff, "Yeah…I'm not just a pretty face".

"What? You think just because I was happy that day I had sex the day before?" Geoff snapped, "Trent, tell him!"

"Well…" Trent nervously looked away from Geoff.

"You think that too?" Geoff whispered.

"I'm just saying you looked like you were high" Trent said holding up his hands to protect himself.

Geoff loud out a loud, aggravated sigh and lay back down, "Alright fine! If you have to know we did! There, Happy?"

Justin looked at Trent and mouthed 'I told you' at him, Trent rolled his eyes and picked the hat off Geoff's face again, "We're all friends here, you know" He said kindly to him, "We can talk about things like this, Justin doesn't kept quiet about his experiences".

"There haven't been that many!" Justin protested.

"Dude…they have been a lot" Trent said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! That's not…yeah you're right".

"Not helping!" Geoff grumbled.

"What I'm trying to say is why did you keep this to yourself?" Trent asked finally.

"I don't know, I just…well I suppose I didn't want to talk about it especially after everything that happened to her, I didn't want you guys to think that I was rushing her into things" Geoff mumbled.

"No one thinks that" Trent said, "You two are together, of course you were bound to sleep with each other at some point, you said yourself you were going to wait until she was ready, this whole things with Alejandro was just a little minor setback that's all".

"I guess" Geoff sighed.

Trent looked down at his watch and sighed, "Look, we have like three hours before filming is going to start; we better go down and find the others".

"Yeah" Justin said slowly standing up, him and Trent left and decided to leave Geoff alone for a few minutes.

Geoff rested his head back and closed his eyes, everything that Justin had said, no matter how crude they were, were oddly true, it wasn't just Bridgette he missed, he missed the night where they both slept with each other for the first time.

Something about that night seemed to awaken Geoff, he saw Bridgette in a whole new light in that way, a bright shining light that he couldn't get out of his head and that blinded his senses. He didn't want Bridgette back purely for that, it was just one of the many things that he missed about her, he missed her hair, her smiling face and her voice.

He reached out and picked up his phone again, he wasn't able to do this anymore, but then again, how many more missed calls could he leave Bridgette before her phone overloaded and shut down forever? He slowly started typing out another message to send to her, filling it with as much emotion he could possibly muster, he pressed the send button and closed his phone.

It had been forty four days, forty four days and counting; he let out a mournful sigh and slowly left his room to follow Trent and Justin.

* * *

"That cloud looks like a flower…kind of".

The Russian fishing boat was still slowly trudging through the sea and towards its destination, they could tell they were slowly approaching because of the sudden weather change, they weren't sure where they were right now because no one wanted to ask Boris in case he caused another fish induced attack, but they could tell it was somewhere hot, Bridgette, Eric and Greg had discarded their warm coats and now were lying on the deck looking up at the sky, pointing out cloud shapes to each other.

"I guess" Bridgette murmured, she looked around the clouds and squinted her eyes, "Hey, that looks like a fish".

"Where?" Eric asked.

"There" Bridgette said pointing out a cloud that looked kind of like a fat fish on its side, "See it?"

Eric scoffed, "You've been on this boat too long, your mind's gone soft".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "fine then, what can you see?"

Eric fell silent and looked up at the sky trying to find a suitable cloud, it had been a good five minutes when he let out and aggravated grunt and sat up, "I hate this stupid game!"

He got up and looked over at Boris, "Hey? How long til we're home?"

"We're in Hawaii" Boris explained.

"Hawaii?" Greg muttered sitting up, "Wow, we've come along way".

"But not long enough" Bridgette moaned, "It's been forty four days, I want off this boat!"

"Soon!" Greg said kindly, "Don't worry".

"I just want to get away from Hawaii" Bridgette moaned placing her head in her hands; Greg looked at her sympathetically and pulled out his phone.

"I suppose we better ring Josh and tell him we're nearly there" Greg said dialling a number, while he spoke on the phone Bridgette looked out of the side of the boat and saw in the distance the small island of Hawaii, it felt very surreal seeing the island up close, but what made it weird was seeing it without Geoff there, they had this plan to go there once they had the money, and to be honest Bridgette didn't think she'd ever be here without Geoff and on a Russian fishing boat.

"What? What do you mean you're not in Canada anymore?"

Bridgette tore he gaze away and looked back at Greg, Eric looked over too, the both of them were very confused.

"What? Well we're passing there now! We need to get off this boat! Alright…bye" Greg hung up the phone and looked at Eric and Bridgette.

"They're all in Hawaii! They're filming the next aftermath episode there" Greg said, "We need to land there now!"

"Great!" Eric said jumping up to Boris, "Hey superfan! Pull in at Hawaii please!"

"No".

"What do you mean no?" Eric snapped, "This is our stop".

"You said Canada" Boris snapped back, "This is not Canada, we go Canada!"

"He's not letting us off!" Eric cried out.

Bridgette looked back over at the small island, Geoff was there, her friends were there, she knew there was no way that she was going to leave them all while she sailed on by, she spun around and saw two brightly coloured boards in the back of the boat, something she would recognize anywhere, surfboards.

Without any hesitation she picked the both up and held them above her head, she ran to the edge of the boat and stood on the side; Greg looked over and saw her on the side.

"Bridge…what are you doing?"

"Hawaii has good beaches right? Well I'm a very gifted surfer so I'm going to surf back" Bridgette said confidently.

"You're what?" Eric cried out, "That's crazy!"

"It's suicide!" Greg screamed.

"It's been done before" Bridgette said over them, "If I can paddle my way towards the beach and start surfing there then I can get there in no time" Bridgette said.

"I can let you do this!" Greg said trying to grab her arm, but too late, Bridgette had already leapt into the sea with a red surf board in tow.

"Too late boys!" Bridgette said, "Sorry but I need to get to Hawaii to see Geoff, there's another surfboard on board if you want to join me?"

Before another word was said Bruno had woken up from his nap and grabbed the surfboard in its mouth and jumped over board too, Greg and Eric looked horrified.

"No! It's all good" Greg said happily, "We best go back to Canada to put the equipment away anyway".

Bridgette smiled at him, "Only if you're sure".

"We are" Eric said.

Bridgette nodded, "Thank you all so much for your help, have a safe trip back".

"And you" Greg said waving at her, "be careful!"

"I will" Bridgette called and she begun to paddle away with Bruno following close behind, a little way out from the boat and she caught a wave and begun balancing herself on the board, she wobbled slightly but still confidently begun to surf once again, Bruno behind her was yelping in fear as he clung onto the board as the wave picked him up too, from the distance Eric and Greg were watching two fade into the distance.

"Wow…a surfing bear" Eric said, "I've now seen everything".

"We've got to let Josh know!" Greg said picking up the camera and turning on the live feed.

* * *

Geoff slowly walked down to the TV room where most of the cast were all watching the most recent episode to Total Drama World Tour.

"Well look who finally came down to join us" Gwen said raising and eyebrow, "Feeling any better?"

"A bit" Geoff said looking over at the TV where Alejandro had just broken out into song.

'_I left Bridgette stuck to a pole…'_

"Is it just me of does this dude make anyone else violently angry?" Geoff asked narrowing his eyes at the TV.

"I know how you feel honey" Leshawna said kindly, "But you just have to ignore what he says-."

'_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul…'_

"He said WHAT?" Leshawna roared standing up from the sofa, making Lindsay jump out of her skin, "Ooh he's a dead man".

"He can't talk about anyone like this" Trent said watching in shock.

"Well…he can talk about Courtney like that…I don't really care" Gwen said folding her arms, "But Bridgette and Leshawna, that's crossing the line".

"Please" Geoff said angrily, "He crossed the line months ago".

"Damm right" Noah mumbled looking over at Leshawna who nodded, Justin nudged Trent and Gwen looked at Geoff, the six who knew all looked furious.

'_This is how we will end it…_

'_This game we have played…_

'_This is how we will end it…_

'_Your bill must be paid…'_

* * *

The crew made their way out to the deserted beach that they were going to be filming on, it was very close to a volcano which is why it was deserted in case it decided to erupt while people were sunbathing there, while the cameras were being set up, Geoff sat close by the sea, from the distance he could see what looked like two surfers on the sea, but they were so far away they looked like two tiny dots, watching them made him feel miserable, so he slowly got up and walked away from the edge.

Then he saw something, a bizarre sight in front of him, it was a person wrapped up in a body cast and on some sort of standing wheelchair, Geoff could barely tell who it was, until he saw what looked like a red dress poking out of the bandages and a lock of blonde hair hanging out, Blaineley.

"Well, well" Geoff said raising his eyebrow and folding his arms, "look what the cat dragged in".

Blaineley rolled her darkened eyes angrily, "What happened to you? Let me guess? Did a bear beat you up? No sorry wait…that happened to my girlfriend!"

Blaineley begun trying to talk through her bandages but failed miserably, Geoff let out a loud laugh, "This is priceless, karma finally came back and bit you extra hard for me and Bridgette".

Blaineley's uncovered her hand shook angrily and clenched into a fist, "What?" Geoff asked, "Are you angry? Good, no you know how I felt for a good month now".

"It looks like you won't be a co-host now, you can't even speak" Geoff snarled angrily, "Well, Mildred, good luck!"

As he walked past he pushed over Blaineley's standing support and she fell into the soft sand with an angry scream, "Whoops" Geoff said sarcastically, "Try to get yourself out of this now".

He saw Josh standing in front of the live feed screen talking to it, he looked very surprised and shocked, he saw Geoff looking at him and quickly beckoned him over.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked as Josh pushed him in front of the screen.

"Just listen" Josh said, "Greg tell Geoff what you just told me".

Geoff could see a smiling brown haired intern on the screen in front of him, in the background he could see the sea and what looked like a boat.

"Hey Geoff! Just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend is on her way to Hawaii now".

"What?" Geoff gasped, "How did you manage that?"

"We've been stuck on this boat for weeks, and while passing Hawaii Bridgette found a surfboard, we weren't allowed to stop in Hawaii but to make sure she got back to you she jumped over board and is surfing back now!" Greg announced happily.

"No way!" Geoff cried out pumping his fist into the air, "She's coming here!"

Everything that seemed to be going horribly wrong in Geoff's life was slowly melting away; he looked back at the screen, "When did she leave?"

"About a half hour ago" Greg explained, "My guess is she should be here soon".

Geoff looked back out to the sea, the two black dots were becoming clearer, it then clicked, one of those dots must be Bridgette, there was no way that a random surfer would come to a deserted beach alone, a huge smile spread across his face, he spun back to the camera, "Thank you! Thank you!" He cried before running back over to the sea edge.

He squinted his eyes trying to make out the dot, as it drew nearer he could in fact see flying blonde hair in the wind, he cheered in delight as he saw them grow closer and closer.

"BRIDGE!" He cried out, "COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Bridgette could hear the loud scream and her ears pricked up, "No way" She whispered, "GEOFF!" She screamed back loudly, hoping he could hear her.

As sure as anything, Geoff heard the faint scream of his name and felt like crying, happy tears of course, but he knew he couldn't just wait here for her to arrive, the aftermath needed to be filmed, Josh was watching him impatiently.

"Alright, ok fine!" He said as he walked over in front of a camera, Josh started to the count down.

"We start in five, four, three".

Geoff took one last look out to sea, soon she would be here, in about two minutes she will be back in his arms, he closed his eyes in bliss as he heard the theme song start up.

"Two…one!"

* * *

**And we'll leave it there! See you guys next week some time, or if I get a spare moment until then, I'll update. But sorry that all looks very unlikely.**

**Still, review, let me know what you think and see you soon!**


	13. Reunited

Yes! An update! Sorry for leaving it for a while but like I said I've been doing a very important play, thank you all for understanding though, but anyway on with the chapter!

**A quick word of warning, there is some 'M' rated content here towards the end of the chapter, I have made it very obvious where it will start so you have been warned, a lot of you asked for it so…I couldn't refuse!**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Reunited**

Geoff could hear the tune of the aftermath playing around him, he kept on looking out to the sea to see if Bridgette had arrived yet, but still she was pretty far away, he knew it would give him time to open the show and maybe give her the well deserved entrance she needed.

Should he wait? He kept looking over at Josh who looked pissed and bored at the same time, he was sitting in a directors chair and was glaring back a Geoff, with a swift move of his arm he gestured Geoff to the set, he rolled his eyes and slowly took his place by the sofa.

"Yo World!" Geoff announced as he walked on, "Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath coming to you live from the tropical shores of Hawaii".

"After travelling all around the world this season, we had to wrap it up with a big shot of paradise!" Geoff said looking around the beach, he could see Bridgette drawing nearer and nearer, the torture was incredibly unbearable, "And I'm not chillaxing here solo! Oh no! Say hey to our peanut Gallery!" Geoff said pointing to the side where the peanut gallery all waved at the camera happily.

"We're just two episodes away from declaring this season's million dollar winner!" Geoff then said, "And right here is where it's all going to go down! First up, it's time to say hey to some friends who got booted off the big show! Please welcome, Owen, Courtney and Duncan" as all three were pushed onto the set.

"Why did I get introduced with Owen and Jerk face?" Courtney said angrily shooting a disgusted look at Duncan.

"We're doing things way differently today!" Geoff said to her, Courtney quickly stepped forward to plead her case.

"But I still get a song, right? Because I've been working on mine for weeks!" Courtney said as she cleared her throat and started to sing, Josh was seen on the sidelines looking like he was about to throw something, so Geoff quickly ran over to Courtney and covered her mouth.

"First! I've got one more ex contestant to add to the mix" Geoff said letting go of Courtney's mouth in fear that he might bite her, "Give it up for the queen of paineley herself…Blaineley!"

The peanut gallery gasped at the sight of Blaineley as she was wheeled on in her dolly, Geoff smirked at Blaineley's state and she furiously rolled her eyes as she was set down.

"What did you do to the mean Blonde person?" Beth gasped.

"Do you care?" Justin sniggered.

"Wasn't me!" Geoff said holding his hands up, "Don't you remember when Courtney and Blaineley got booted off the plane in China?" He asked and Beth nodded, "Get a load of what happened next! In this previously unseen footage".

A small Chinese hut appeared on the screen, Geoff anticipated the next part excitedly, and begun cheering loudly when Blaineley was seen crashing through the roof with a loud thud and the peanut gallery starting hysterically laughing and pointing at Blaineley who sighed through her cast.

A mad waving could been seen off the set, Geoff looked over to see Josh pointing to the sea with a smile on his face, Geoff looked over and with a smile he saw Bridgette was very near to the beach, a wave of happiness spread through his body, she was here!

"Last time we aftermath'd, my most excellent co-host Bridgette was nursing a wounded bear in Siberia, well the bear's better, _finally!_ But the airport officials wouldn't let her fly home because she only had Blaineley's passport" Geoff said folding his arms and scowling at Blaineley, a muffled snigger could be heard from her; Geoff rolled his eyes and picked up a small rock on the ground and tossed it at Blaineley's head.

"OW!"

"So, Bridgey's been stuck on a Russian Fishing Boat for like…ages!" Geoff looked back out, she was so close he could smell her sweet scent again, "But the wait is over"!

Bridgette could see Geoff very clearly now, she picked up speed on her surfboard and started waving, "GEOFF! I'm so glad to see you!"

Geoff smiled happily, but that soon turned to fear when he saw none other but Bruno the bear following close behind on a surfboard himself, "BEHIND YOU!" He shrieked in terror.

Bridgette looked behind herself and saw Bruno looking worried and trying to catch up to Bridgette, "He's so cute huh!" Bridgette called back as Bruno looked around his new surroundings.

As the wave carried her to the beach and she was once again on the floor, she ditched the surfboard and sprinted along the sand towards Geoff's open arms, she was so excited she didn't see the small rock that Geoff had thrown at Blaineley lying on the floor, so she tripped on it and went flying and crashed straight into Geoff's body.

There was a loud thud as Geoff head crashed down to the sand, it didn't hurt much, it just whacked it slightly, his whole body was now against the sand, rubbing his head he propped himself up slight and saw her, Bridgette, she was face down in the sand and slowly sat up, their eyes met with each others and in that moment, any pain that the two were feeling just melted away, they were together again.

Geoff could fee a huge smile spreading on his face, and even though the smell of fish started to linger in the air slightly since she arrived he was thrilled to have her back, Bridgette pushed back her hair and smiled back at her boyfriend.

"Sorry" She said embarrassed as Geoff sat up and looked at his goofy smile.

"No worries Babe" Geoff quickly said and placed a hand around her and onto her back, his thumb was gently stroking her warm back and Bridgette smirked, "Now that I my Granola Goddess is back to co-host, I'm feeling no pain!"

Bridgette flashed her winner smile at Geoff again and the two leant in, she knew what was coming, a kiss, the kiss she had been waiting for months to receive, she craned her neck up to meet Geoff's lips and they were inches away when a growling could be heard in the background.

Geoff chose to ignore it, but then ended it wishing he hadn't. Bruno the bear had appeared behind them and had curled his paw into a fist and punched Geoff, he flew back to the floor with a slight scream as his check turned slightly red.

Bruno stood next to Bridgette growling angrily at Geoff; Bridgette looked horrified and jumped back up, "No Bruno! Bad bear! Bad!" She scolded angrily as Geoff who was still rubbing his painful cheek slowly walked back to her; keep a cautious eye on the bear.

After seeing Bruno drop his head in shame, Bridgette knew she couldn't stay mad at the bear for long, "Aw, He's gotten so possessive since I fixed his paw" She explained to Geoff, "But he's perfectly sweet and safe" She said as she stroked Bruno's fur to tell him it was ok and that she wasn't mad with him, "As long as no one gets within three feet of me".

Geoff opened his mouth in protest, "How's a guy supposed to reunite with his girl like this?"

"Maybe he'd be ok if we like…touched elbows?" Bridgette suggested.

It wasn't exactly the make out session Geoff had been waiting for, but still he wasn't complaining, he stuck out his elbow for Bridgette to meet and like before they were inches away before Bruno started growing again, this time his paws were folded and he looked ready to kill or eat Geoff.

Geoff feared for his elbow, so he quickly retreated in fear with a look of grimace on his face, Bridgette angrily dropped her elbow and scolded at Bruno who for some reason carried on growling, she quickly looked back and started defending him.

"I think he's just hungry" She said as she led Bruno away from the set and to the beach, "Ok" She said, "Onto the hosting!"

"Our peanut gallery will soon have a say in who's going to win the mill" Geoff said, signalling for Courtney to start talking again.

"Good! Because I've got a lot to say about that… a lot a lot!" She angrily said folding her arms.

"Cody has to win the finale he's the only non-evil one left" Owen stated.

"That's if he and the others live long enough to compete, they're stranded in Drumheller, where the number on cause of death is being stranded in Drumheller" Harold said, earning an eye roll from Leshawna.

"Well this is the first I've heard of things" Bridgette said to Geoff, "Are we sure they're going to get here ok?"

"Relax Babe" Geoff said calmly to her, "These guys are survivors, look at Heather; she's like a Total Drama Cockroach!"

"I thought that was Ezekiel" Duncan said plainly.

As Harold begun stating another fact Josh was seeing nearly falling asleep, he was bored and boredom meant no payment, so Geoff cleared his throat and carried on.

"My point is they'll get here one way or another" He said quickly, "And you know it's going to be exciting however it goes down! So who does the peanut gallery think will win?"

Music started up, Geoff knew there was going to be a song but while he kept the show going, Bridgette snuck off and looked over at the lyrics before appearing again in a grass skirt and flowers in her hair, she the had Geoff them too.

"No way!" He said, "I'm not wearing that".

"Wow, I didn't think that there would be anything else to whinge about when you had Bridgette back" Josh said rolling his eyes, "Just put the grass skirt on!"

"Fine" Geoff mumbled pulling it on over his shorts and then he and Bridgette walked back onto the camera and begun to sing.

'_Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Heather, Alejandro or will you pick Cody?'_

The two then started doing their own interpretations of a Hawaiian dance, Bridgette seemed naturally good at it and Geoff was too, however he kept shooting nervous glances over to the beach where Bruno was, and he was still keeping an eye of Geoff.

'_There's Heather, She's an ice Queen_

_But she's been playing hard._

_Too bad everybody hates her_

_She'd have to pay a bodyguard'._

'_Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Heather, Alejandro or will you pick Cody?'_

The two were to involved with their song they didn't see Harold sneak on in his 'Dram Brothers' costume and grab a microphone, he ran onto the set and started free styling on why Cody should win. Geoff and Bridgette had been pushed off the set which gave them time to talk, but still no kissing had been done.

"Bridge why did you bring the bear back with you?" Geoff asked looking over at Bruno again.

"He followed me" Bridgette explained, "I think he's kind of attracted to me in some weird bear way and anyone that comes near me he instantly hates, he did it to two people back in Siberia".

"Well how am I supposed to be with you when he's following us around and punching me? Seriously I didn't know bears could do that!" Geoff said.

"HEY! How come he gets to sing?"

Geoff sighed; "He doesn't" He called back to Courtney, "HAROLD!"

Harold ignored him and carried on singing.

"Look we'll find a way a promise babe" Bridgette said reaching to cup his face, but then chose not too after realizing Bruno still had her eyes on them both.

"GWEN'S A BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

"What are they doing?" Bridgette gasped seeing Harold lying on the floor with Courtney standing over him with the other microphone in her hands.

"DUNCAN'S A DEAD MAN!"

"CUT!" Geoff called out storming back onto the set, "Stop the music" Geoff walked back to Courtney and frowned at her, making Courtney bow her head in shame.

"I like a party as much as the next guy" He said as he held his hand out for Courtney to give the microphone back and she sulked off back to her seat, "But Harold!" He said looking down to the floor where Harold was still lying down, "I got to draw the line!"

Harold handed the microphone back to Geoff who snatched it off him, "Gimmie that! This is confiscated!" He then walked back over to Bridgette who had walked back on set too; he smiled and walked over to her handing her the microphone.

"Here Bridge" He said kindly as Bridgette took the microphone.

"Thanks Geoff" She said, and then she made her biggest mistake, she leant in to kiss Geoff and he made a mistake of leaning in, Bridgette's lips finally made contact with Geoff's warm cheek, it was still slightly red from getting hit but still warm and soft.

Everything from then on went very quickly, Bruno ran as fast as he could from the sea to Bridgette and roared loudly, he jumped up behind the sofa and attempted to hit Geoff again, he screamed loudly and ducked but Bruno made another attempt and he backhanded, Geoff went flying through the air and landed into the sea with a loud thud and sunk into the waters.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette wailed, she turned back to Bruno and tapped his arm angrily, "Bad Bruno! Geoff is my boyfriend!"

After getting told of again, Bruno sulked and walked towards the peanut gallery bench, this made everyone scream and run off the bench and hid behind Blaineley's dolly, the only one that didn't get away was Beth, and Bruno decided to sit next to her and accepted her as his new love, so he started to lick her.

"Can we calm him down with something?" Courtney asked as she tried to shake off Justin who was clinging hold to her and shaking.

"Perhaps some Kava tea" Harold said as they watched Beth tremble in fear as Bruno licked her cheek, "Kava is a root that Native Polynesians have long used to calm the mind".

"Is it also an appetite suppressant?" Beth asked trying to move away from the bear.

"Geoff I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry" Bridgette said as Geoff reappeared from the sea dripping with water, his lucky hat all askew on his head.

"It's fine" He mumbled shaking himself dry.

* * *

As the aftermath continued Bridgette begun talking about why people should vote for Cody, she knew she had to do all three contestants, she didn't mind doing Cody's but Heather's she didn't want to do and she most certainly didn't want to do Alejandro's however soon that moment came, Geoff was having the time of his life away from Bridgette and drawing things of Cody's face like pigtails and lipstick.

"Next up Alejandro" Geoff said as his picture popped up on the screen, "Alejandro's avoided serious injury all season, even when he was battling rabid caterpillars in the Amazon, Alien creature things in Area 51 and Owen's indigestion in Sweden" Bridgette then scowled, "Plus, raise you're hand if he's the reason you're here now".

Harold's hand joined Bridgette's, and so did Leshawna, Noah, DJ and Tyler.

"But he's not perfect, Zeke the Ripper nabbed him before her even got off the plane in London, and he took this years most humiliating face plant in Greece, can we see that?" Geoff asked as the clip of Alejandro smacking into a hurdle was soon played, Geoff howled with laughter, "Let's see it in slow mo" He said as the clip played again, this time slower, making Geoff laugh harder.

"At least he's in the final three" Courtney protested.

"Only because Sierra blew up the plane and got kicked out" Harold snapped back, "Otherwise he would've been gone".

"Exactly" Geoff said going back to drawing devil horns on Alejandro's face.

"Dude's got a horseshoe up his butt the size of Texas" He growled ad he drew a scar and long nose hairs coming out of his nose.

"At least try to be impartial" Courtney snapped.

"Nope, sorry, can't" Geoff said bluntly, drawing a monobrow and a black eye on him.

As the group split up to their supporters, Bruno was seen walking back onto the set to make sure Geoff had kept his distance from Bridgette. He roared loudly and for some bizarre reason had a napkin tied around his neck.

"Is the tea ready yet?" Whimpered Beth.

An intern brought on a china teapot with a small cup to drink out of; Harold bravely stood up and took the teapot off the Intern, "Allow me! I did a whole summer of animal training at Magic Steve's Circus and aeronautics camp".

Bruno growled at Harold who staggered back a little but still braved up, "Hey there nice bear! You're a very handsome Ursus Arctos aren't you? And I have a delicious, nutritious Kava based treat for you".

He slowly lifted the teapot towards the bear's mouth, "Now open wide" He cooed to Bruno, however he retaliated by roaring loudly in Harold's face, in shock he threw the teapot into the air and it miraculously landed spout first into Bruno's mouth.

The small dose of the liquid poured into Bruno's mouth, his eyes widened and he clung hold of the teapot gulping down as much of the tea as he could, after that he pulled the teapot out of his mouth and licked his lips, the group paused in anticipation as the bear yawned and watched as its eyes drooped.

Bridgette watched with bated breath as Bruno slowly turned around to look for a place to sleep, once she was sure Bruno had found a spot by a palm tree she turned back to Geoff with a smile spread across her face, Geoff nervously looked back at her, but after seeing Bruno far away he knew he was safe, for now at least.

"After Forty Four days without you I could really use a hug" Bridgette said stretching her arms out.

"Booyah!" Geoff cried out happily making his way towards Bridgette, they were about to hug when Bruno came bounding over, making a noise that sounded like a cross between a roar and a yawn, and as the roar slowly began a clear yawn Bruno staggered forward and tumbled onto of Geoff, pushing him down onto the floor, Bridgette let out a shriek of terror.

"GEOFF!" She panicked, she went to help him but could only see Josh from the sidelines tapping his watch impatiently, "Um…coming up next, a few lucky members from our peanut gallery will face off in a exciting and death defying surf challenge and the chance to win a huge advantage for the contestant they're backing" Bridgette said quickly to end the show's first half, she heard Geoff making muffled 'ow' noises from under the sleeping bear.

"All that and more when we return on Total Drama Aftermath" Geoff called out.

Once that was said, Bridgette tried to push Bruno off of Geoff, realizing she couldn't do it alone she angrily turned to the peanut gallery, "Get Bruno off my honey bunch?" She snapped angrily, trying to heave the great bear off.

"Sorry…I don't associate myself with Honey Bunch" Duncan said folding his arms.

"Fine then…help me get Bruno off Geoff" Bridgette re-worded her sentence angrily, Duncan rolled his eyes, "OK" He said standing up, Trent, Justin and DJ followed too to help Bridgette, however the five of them together couldn't budge the bear.

"Just trying to push it won't do it" Trent said, "We're going to have to lift it".

"Hurry" Came Geoff's muffled cries of pain.

The five tried to lift Bruno off Geoff, but still nothing, they could barely lift his furry body off the ground. After several failed attempts they all stopped and tried to rack their brains to come up with another idea.

"Face it, there's nothing else we can do without moving him" Justin said trying to push the sleeping bear himself.

"Is there no way we can pull Geoff out?" Duncan asked folding his arms.

Geoff let out a muffled squeak in fear out of getting hurt anymore; Bridgette shook her head quickly, "No, we'll hurt Geoff then".

Suddenly, Bridgette was pushed out of the way by Eva, she frowned at the bear and bent down, "Stand back" She said to everyone, obediently they all stood back as with one great heave Eva lifted the body high above her head.

"Don't throw him!" Bridgette cried out, "Put him back over by the tree".

Eva frowned and walked over to the tree and with and great effort dropped the bear by the palm tree, "Gently!" Bridgette moaned angrily.

"Whatever" Eva grumbled walking back over to her seat, "Be thankful I was the only one that could get that beast of your precious boyfriend".

Bridgette sighed and looked down at Geoff, he was groaning in pain and his hat was covering his face, Bridgette smiled and out stretched her hand to give Geoff a hand up and out of the sand.

"Here" She said kindly as Geoff brushed the hat off his face to see Bridgette's had, he took hold of it and Bridgette helped him up.

"Where's the bear?" Geoff asked scanning around him nervously, "It's not going to bite me for that is he?"

"No" Bridgette said, "He's asleep; I don't think he'll be up for a while".

Geoff let out a sigh of relief, "Can I get my hug now?" He asked and Bridgette nodded, but before they could finally embrace in a hug, Josh clapped his hands together, "We start up again in a few minutes, Bridgette come with me up to the waterfall to start the challenge".

Bridgette sighed, "Sorry" She mumbled as she walked off with Josh.

Geoff clenched his fists, "Seriously?" He moaned to himself, "Am I never going to reunite with her?"

* * *

Josh had taken Bridgette away from Geoff along with the rest of the peanut gallery; she looked down the side of the grassy hill and could still see Geoff looking back up at her and that odd pang of guilt that had hit her back in Siberia ran through her again.

This was another big mistake; this first was telling Geoff that they couldn't go home until Bruno was better and the second being taking Bruno home with her when she knew that he was bound to get a little over protective of her and Geoff's relationship.

She shook her head, as if she was trying to shake her thoughts out of her head and slowly carried on towards the waterfall, Geoff was now all alone, he sat down on the sofa and sighed to himself.

However this was not for long since as soon as he sat down it was time for him to open up the show again; he stood back up and put on a show face for the camera.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath where all wild animals have been restrained, but now we are going to take this aftermath to a whole new level of awesome! Here's Bridgette with the details".

After this was said, the camera cut to Bridgette and the peanut gallery, Geoff wanted to sit back down and relax but he knew he couldn't because an intern was running towards him screaming something about going up the hill to meet Bridgette, taking this as a moment to get close to Bridgette he sped off up the mountain, at least the bear couldn't come up this high, right?

When Geoff reached the top he saw what sounded like Bridgette telling off the peanut gallery.

"Wait, how is it that Alejandro has five people on his team but Heather only has one? Owen, Eva, Justin and Leshawna, you're on Team Heather" She said as she wheeled Blaineley to her new team.

"OH COME ON!" Owen wailed.

"I'm glad you're all so passionate about who you're supporting because one member of each team is about to risk you lives for you favourite finalist" Geoff then said walking back over to join Bridgette.

As the contest started, the people that had been selected to compete was Harold for Cody, Courtney for Alejandro and Blaineley and Owen for Heather, Harold had already caused an embarrassment for himself for choosing his animal to be a Deer for Cody, and Blaineley couldn't say a word so she pointed at the board and everyone assumed that she had chosen a Doberman for Heather, Courtney was scanning the board to find the perfect animal for Alejandro.

"Courtney? Have you got a choice for Alejandro?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm going to go with Jaguar Bridgette" Courtney said confidently.

"Jaguar?" Geoff asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of Course I am" Courtney said, "They're smart, they're lean, they're fast-."

"They're spotty; you shouldn't leave them alone with your kitten?" Geoff cut in, "Ok then!"

"Wow, that really is the perfect choice" Noah mumbled to Leshawna who nodded.

As the challenge was going ahead and had Harold and Courtney surfing down the waterfall and Owen was riding on Blaineley, they rest of the group were making their way back down the mountain.

Geoff couldn't help but look down, Bridgette was right by his side but he could see Bruno was awake from his nap and looking up at them both, he gulped nervously and Bridgette tried to snuggle up next to him.

"No" He quickly said pushing her away from him, "That bear's looking at me".

Bridgette rolled her eyes but soon found it to be true, Bruno was staring back up at her, blinking his confused eyes, "Isn't there anything else we can do about this? We can take him to a zoo or something?"

"What? The Maui Zoo? Geoff that's perfect!" Bridgette said, "They had bears on the board of animals there, I'm sure that Bruno will be fine there".

"SWEET!" Geoff said as they reached the end of the mountain, "Bruno will be happier there, he can find a nice bear to settle down with you know?"

They had all reached the bottom of the mountain in time to see Courtney flying through the air and throwing the flowers straight onto the Jaguar, she re appeared in the water with a starfish on her head, "Skills!" She cried out happily.

Blaineley had also flown off the water and crashed into the sea and started to sink to the bottom.

"Courtney does it!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly, "No way!"

"What about Blaineley?" Bridgette cried out watching her body sink.

"Yeah…" Geoff trailed off, "I guess somebody better go fish her out, Medic…or…lifeguard?" He called out as quietly as her could.

Suddenly, the sound of paws on the sand was heard the distance, Bridgette and Geoff could see Bruno running straight passed them towards the sea, "Bruno! NO!" Bridgette screamed out to the bear, who didn't listen and carried on running.

"Think he'll eat her?" Geoff asked, slightly happy about this.

"He is pretty hungry" Bridgette said nervously.

They heard a loud splash and to their amazement, Bruno had Blaineley in his mouth and just like Bridgette requested he was paddling back to land with her.

"Look Babe, she's a chew toy! That seems about right!" Geoff said with a laugh.

Bridgette sighed happily and turned back to Geoff, "Aw, I'm so glad to have you back".

"That goes both ways Babe! You're the best co-host in the biz!" Geoff said happily snaking an arm around her waist; Bridgette flinched at his touch and quickly tried to push him off.

"Careful" She warned taking a quick look towards Bruno, he was staring back at them, but slowly looked back to Blaineley who looked a lot more better right now, he stuck his tongue out impishly and caught hold of Blaineley's head in his mouth and chewed softly on it, Blaineley let out a few worried squeaks but no one really heard.

Bridgette saw this and stopped pushing Geoff away, he didn't care anymore, but still he was a bear, no one had bears of pets around here and it would be a mission to get him home once the show was over, it would probably be best if he stayed here, still at least she had Geoff.

"Now can I have that hug?" She asked Geoff, he nodded happily and went to hug her when Courtney coughed loudly making them both look up.

"Um excuse me for interrupting but?" Courtney called out, "What about my prize?"

Geoff lowered his arm off Bridgette and sighed, how many more times were they going to get interrupted? Hopefully not much more longer, the show was close to ending, so once that was sorted she would be all his.

Soon the show had ended and Bridgette

* * *

had immediately contacted the Maui Zoo, who expressed and interested in Bruno saying they already had a few Siberian Brown Bears there and would love another, they had arrived as soon as they could to collect the bear, Geoff waited behind and watched as Bridgette said goodbye to Bruno.

"I guess this is goodbye Bruno" Bridgette said rubbing the top of the bears head, Bruno's head sunk low as if he was sad, but Bridgette tried to be strong.

"Come on Bruno, please don't be like this" Bridgette said, "I love Hawaii, I've always wanted to come here and now I'm here I'm sure there will be plenty of other times when I come here, and now your in the Zoo its just another excuse to come out here and see you! It won't be over, I promise" Bridgette said softly, trying to fight back tears.

Bruno looked a bit happier about this; he leant up and licked Bridgette's face one last time before bounding off towards the keepers who led him away into a cage and away in a van.

Bridgette waved until the van was out of sight, Geoff then slowly walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, feeling good about himself when she didn't wince at his touch, instead she leant her head against his arm.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" Bridgette replied, "I'll be ok".

The two stood in silence until the van was just a small dot along the road, then Geoff pulled Bridgette into a hug, Bridgette smiled and held him too, taking everything about this moment in.

"Come on" Geoff said kindly taking her by the hand, "It's getting late, I've got a room for you at the hotel and everything".

"Thanks" Bridgette said, "Do you want to stay with me tonight then?"

Geoff nodded and smiled as the two walked off in hand and hand towards Bridgette's room.

* * *

They soon arrived and Geoff showed Bridgette to her room, she let out a sigh of relief to see her new room, a very comfy bed and all her possessions around her, all laid out neatly for her.

"Did you do this?" she asked Geoff.

Geoff nodded, "I had a lot of time on my hands while I was waiting for you to come back".

Bridgette smiled as she saw her cell phone lying on her bedside table, the small light on it was going off to say she had a new message.

She went to pick it up but Geoff stopped her, "What gives?" She asked Geoff.

"Before you look at your phone I want to apologize to the amount of things you'll probably see on that phone" Geoff said nervously.

"Why what have you done?" Bridgette asked as she turned on her phone, she looked down at saw 27 new messages and 58 missed calls, all from Geoff.

"Oh".

"Yeah".

"Geoff, why do I have so many messages and calls from you?" Asked Bridgette.

"Well, you see I missed you, and I didn't want to go a day without hearing your voice so I rung you to hear your answer tone and then I would send you messages…looking back on it I don't know why but-."

Geoff stopped talking when Bridgette kissed his cheek; "I think it's sweet" She said kindly to him and looked through her phone at all the messages.

"I miss you Bridgey-Bear, come home soon" She read aloud, "Come home! I miss you, Seriously Bridge come home now…Bridgey I just ate a grape that looked like you" She mumbled looking up at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked, "It did!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and carried on through the messages until she reached the last one.

"This one's a long one" She said, "Bridgette, I don't think I can go another day without you not here, please come home soon, I miss you so much, after spending all this time without you I don't think I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again, I love you so much Baby".

After reading this aloud, she looked up at Geoff who was smiling at her, "I meant every word" he whispered.

Bridgette looked at him with a huge smile on his face and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, the kiss they had both been waiting days for was now happening and both of them couldn't of been happier, Geoff wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, the faint smell of fish went up his nose but he really didn't care, he had her and that was enough for him.

Once they had both pulled away Bridgette rested her head on Geoff's chest and he stroked her hair for a few minutes, then she pulled away, "I'm going to have a well earned shower I think" Bridgette said, "I haven't had one for weeks, I'm amazed you can stand be in the same room as me".

"You smell fine" Geoff said kindly, "Go on" He said to her, and Bridgette walked into her new bathroom to shower up.

Geoff would normally be up for joining her in the shower, he had done it before she was taken away, she was taking forever in the shower and he was desperate to her have her again, so he snuck into the shower and joined her, she had been a little startled but still the two carried on, Geoff really wanted to do this again, but he knew Bridgette just wanted to relax and maybe it wasn't best to start hassling her to sleep with him since she had just returned.

After a good hour of so Bridgette stepped out of the bathroom and sighed contently to herself, Geoff looked up at her a smiled, oddly enough she already looked like she was settling in here, she looked cleaner and like her old self, as she settled down at her vanity to dry her hair Geoff couldn't help but watch her as the hair dryer blew her long blonde hair around to dry.

Geoff placed to hands behind his head and watched, everything still seemed very surreal right now, he was very afraid that he was dreaming and any moment now he would wake up in his room back at the studio hotel, just to make sure he pinched his arm, and didn't wake up, this was a good sign.

Bridgette could see Geoff staring at her reflection as she finished drying her hair, "What?" She asked looking back at him.

"Nothing, I'm just watching you".

Bridgette turned to face him, "Why may I ask?" She asked sweetly.

"No reason, I'm just glad to have you back" Geoff said winking at her.

Bridgette smirked at him, the once bright sky had now turned dark and it was getting pretty late, Bridgette and Geoff were now lying in bed looking at each other, however something was nagging Geoff, that feeling he had been feeling for days before she returned, his frustration, Justin's words kept echoing through his head, and Geoff was shaking in anticipation.

"You ok?" Bridgette asked Geoff noticing he abnormal behaviour.

"Yeah" He replied, "It's just…God I want to kiss you so bad".

Bridgette chuckled softly, "What's stopping you?"

Geoff thought about this, she was right there wasn't anything, so he leant in and kissed her, the kiss was soon turned passionate and Geoff found himself slowly climbing on top of Bridgette and plant soft kisses down the side of her neck and slowly moving towards her breasts.

Bridgette had her hands running through Geoff's soft hair and when he reached her breast she clung hard to his hair, tugging at it slightly, Geoff wasn't doing much, he was just teasing her a little by kissing all around her breasts and her chest, next up he slowly started to move down, trailing kisses along her body until he reached her stomach.

Bridgette then realized what he was going to do, "Whoa Geoff" She said making him look up, "No…sorry not tonight".

Geoff sat up slightly looking at Bridgette, "What, why?"

"I'm just not really in the mood, sorry" Bridgette mumbled, he hated breaking this news to her boyfriend, but she had just come home from Siberia and being stuck on a boat for days really can tire you out.

"I just want to sleep" Bridgette explained.

Geoff coyly raised an eyebrow at her, "Babe, we're on vacation you can sleep all you want tomorrow".

He carried on kissing her; Bridgette was still refusing however, "Geoff seriously, I'm not in the mood".

"We can change that" He said seductively as he carried on kissing her body, he was now at the top of her legs and slowly started pulling them apart, Bridgette had stopped protesting and she was now silent.

Geoff looked up to make sure she was ok, she had her arms folded and looked pretty angry at Geoff, he slowly started backing away, "Sorry Babe, I thought we were just joking around" He quickly said, "I'll stop".

"Well you're there now you might as well carry on" Bridgette said, "I might not be in the mood but that doesn't mean that I don't like it".

Geoff smiled, "I love you".

"I hate you".

"No you don't" He joked kissing her pubic bone, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm not bothered" Bridgette replied.

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "You are!" He said.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Bridge!" Geoff said leaning forward slightly, "You're in the same boat as me, we haven't seen each other in a month and now you just want to sleep with me, right?"

"Ok fine!" Bridgette said, and before Geoff could make another move Bridgette had jumped up herself and hand pinned Geoff down and was kissing him forcefully, Geoff didn't know what to do, so he just carried on kissing her, he could feel Bridgette's hands slowly travelling down to his boxers and pulling them off.

Then it was her turn, she smiled playfully at him and started kissing all the way down his strong chest and tracing his abs with her index finger.

"Bridge" Geoff moaned softly, "Stop teasing me!"

"No" Bridgette replied, "You did it to me, I'll it right back".

Geoff was begging to regret doing that to Bridgette, but still he let her carry on tormenting him until she finally went down on him.

Geoff cried out in pleasure as Bridgette carried on doing her job, until soon she looked up at Geoff and smiled cheekily.

"Do you want to now?"

Geoff nodded manically, "Yes, yes!" He said quickly, Bridgette laughed to herself and settled down on her bed as Geoff climbed on top of her quickly and entered her.

Bridgette leant her head back and gasped as Geoff pounded against her with his hips, this continued until early morning when the two finally stopped and Geoff settled down next to her.

Bridgette leant against him as the two breathed heavily after the sex they had, Geoff slowly looked down at Bridgette and laughed, "You still alive?" He asked.

"No".

Geoff laughed kissing the top of her head, "Do you still hate me?"

"No…I guess not" Bridgette replied.

"What made you change your mind I wonder" Geoff said playfully.

"Probably the way you used your hips" Bridgette said snuggling up to him.

"Right" Geoff said, "I love you Bridgette".

"I love you too Geoff".

* * *

**And we end there! I guess there's only a few more chapters to the end, but don't worry I won't disappear from the Total Drama fanfics World since I have a new story planned, and if your lucky the new chapter will be up in a few days. This one will be updated too, don't you worry!**


	14. Surfing, Hawaii Style

**Another day, another update! Now, after this chapter the story will slowly be coming to a close, I would say another three chapters after this, I'm sad!**

**I need to admit I had a very hard time writing this, I don't know why but it just didn't come as naturally to me as the other chapters had. So sorry if it's not good or if you've seen better…the next one will be good I promise!**

**I slowly managed to get through this chapter by listening to the song 'Neutron Star Collision' by Muse, what a song!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Surfing, Hawaii Style.**

Geoff woke up the next morning to the sound of seagulls squawking outside of the window, he opened his eyes to see the sun was shining straight through with not a cloud in sight, Geoff smiled and placed both hands behind his head and tried to shift around to get comfortable again but relaxed he couldn't.

He looked down and leaning on his chest was Bridgette, her torso was on top of his and her hands wrapped around his body, her head and nestled into his neck and by the sounds of it she was still in a deep sleep.

Geoff chuckled to himself and moved his hands back onto her body and wrapped them around her bare waist; he crooked his head down and kissed the top of her head softly several times, she was in such a deep sleep she didn't notice this but in her sleep she let out a contented sigh and nuzzled closer to Geoff.

Geoff smiled; he loved every single moment of this, being with the best girl in the universe, in probably the best place in the world to be and knowing he probably won't have to work on an aftermath for a while ever again! Heaven!

He rested his head back and breathed in deeply, he closed his eyes and let himself enter a dozing state where he was pretty much asleep but he could still hear all his surroundings so he'd know when Bridgette woke up.

Geoff had guessed that it probably wouldn't be a while after last night, but could you really blame her? He had literally gave her his all last night, something he had kept deep down and hidden for forty four days, he was tired himself but last night Bridgette didn't want to be intimate with him, she just wanted to sleep, that's why he didn't want to wake her. Normally if he woke up before she did he would kiss her on the lips until she woke up, instead a few kisses on her soft blonde hair was it for now.

Geoff's could feel himself slowly drifting off into sleep; he kept trying to stay awake so he could be there with Bridgette, but as the minutes slowly went by his eyes grew heavier.

After debating it with himself he decided that after maybe a few minutes sleep it wouldn't be so bad, so he let himself enter the sleeping state that his body was so desperate to get into and fell back into sleep.

Literally two minutes after he fell asleep Bridgette then woke up, her olive eyes flickered open and she looked around at there surroundings and her heart leapt when she realized two things, she was off the Russian boat and she could feel two strong arms around her waist which she was sure that they belonged to Geoff.

Sure enough she looked up to see Geoff fast asleep with his head propped up against the pillow, Bridgette could hear a small snoring noise escaping his mouth and she smiled, it had been nearly two months since she heard that noise and it made her happy.

She leant up and kissed Geoff's soft lips, hoping it would make him wake up, sure enough Geoff's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Bridgette, "I'm awake, I'm awake" He quickly said to her.

Bridgette smirked at this, "Do you just want a repeat of last night?" She asked.

Geoff looked down at her and smiled, "Why do you?"

Bridgette playfully slapped his shoulder and then snuggled back down on it, "I can't believe I'm finally back" She mumbled, "I had a horrible feeling I was going to wake up on that boat again?"

"You know what?" Geoff said kissing her forehead, "I did too".

As Bridgette rested against his shoulder, Geoff realized he didn't want to let go of her for the whole day, if he had a choice it would be sleeping in all day with his girl beside him, no one bothering them, just them two all alone.

"Hey" He said to her, "How about you and me chill up here all day?" He asked.

Bridgette immediately sat up, "Are you kidding? We're in Hawaii Geoff! I've been waiting my whole life to come here and you want to sleep in? No way, we did what you wanted last night now it's my turn" She said and with one swift movement she pulled Geoff by the arm out of their bed and pushed him towards the door.

"Go on!" She said, "Go get sorted we're going to the beach".

Geoff rolled his eyes playfully; he guessed their sleep in day would have to wait until Bridgette had her fill of Hawaii, which he guessed would be never.

* * *

The two got ready and ended up joining the rest of the group down to the beach; it was scorching hot outside but perfect beach weather, Bridgette waited impatiently in the hotel lobby for the others to come down and join her, most of the group were here but they were waiting for a few more people before they could leave.

"Come on guys" Bridgette moaned, "I want to see the beach!"

"Don't get yourself too wound up Malibu" Duncan chided, "Your bikini might get into a twist".

Bridgette scowled at Duncan and Courtney who was sitting behind Bridgette scoffed to herself, Gwen glared at Courtney but chose to ignore the noise that she made.

Then finally, Trent and Justin walked down the stairs, "What took you so long?" Bridgette snapped at them.

"Someone didn't know what swimming shorts to wear" Trent said shooting a glare at Justin.

"What? I've got to look good at the beach, all this doesn't happen over night you know" Justin said making his pecks dance causing Katie and Sadie to squeal in delight.

Then Geoff finally walked down the stairs, Bridgette walked straight up to him with her arms folded, "Babe don't get annoyed!" He said quickly, "I don't have a room key to Justin's room and had to wait for him to get ready".

"Fine" Bridgette said, "You're making it up to me though".

"Don't worry Babe, I know how" He said snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close, "Later" He whispered in her ear making her shudder in delight.

The beach was just how Bridgette had imagined, the sands were a perfect beach colour and the sea was a crystal blue, upon the beach there were several umbrellas and sun beds for people to rest on, immediately the group ran down and bagged several sun beds to rest on, while others got their towels and placed them on the sand to rest on.

"Oh my God" Bridgette whispered as she looked out towards the sea, the waves were incredible, Bridgette could see people surfing and were close to perfection, others had boats out and were seen jumping off the great white boats into the sea below, screaming loudly as they plunged into the sea.

"What do you think?" Geoff asked watching his girlfriend's amazed face.

"Amazing" She gasped, almost immediately she grabbed her surfboard and ran towards the great sea.

"What are we all waiting for?" Katie shrieked out, she grabbed Sadie's hand and the two of them raced out towards the sea, followed by Lindsay, LeShawna, Eva, Izzy, Owen and Beth, Noah and Gwen both sat under an umbrella Noah had a book in his hands while Gwen just dozed in the sun, Duncan thought it would it would be a good idea if he buried Harold in the sand while he fell asleep, Justin lay out in the sun and fell asleep, Courtney was sitting on a sun bed angrily texting on her phone and shooting bitter looks at Duncan while DJ, Trent and Geoff were talking and watching the others in the sea.

Geoff however couldn't concentrate on the conversation that the boys were having, he was much more interested with watching the surfers in front of him or in other words, Bridgette.

Geoff could see her from a distance, surfing the grand waves with her blonde hair flying around in the wind, she looked confident, happy and needless to say she was a brilliant surfer and seemed to put the others to shame, he watched as others fell into the water as soon as their boards hit the water but Bridgette stood tall and elegant, it was all magnificent.

"Yo! Dude?" Trent said waving his hands in front of Geoff's eyes.

"Wha-What?" Geoff said tearing his eyes away from the sea, to look back at Trent, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh…nothing…the waters blue" He said simply.

Trent looked blankly at him, "Right…so where's Bridgette then? Point her out to me".

Geoff looked back out to the sea and pointed straight at Bridgette, "There, see her surfing? God she's amazing!"

The two boys rolled their eyes at Geoff who noticed this and turned back around, "Sorry boys" He said quickly, "What were you talking about?"

"About this whole Gwen and Duncan thing" DJ said, "Everything's changed in the group since they got together, Gwen not so much but Duncan and Courtney have both changed, Duncan seems harder than ever and Courtney…well you can't talk to her without her trying to strike up a plan on killing Duncan and Gwen".

"It's ridiculous" Trent murmured watching Gwen as she dozed in the shade.

"Dude…you still want her don't you?" Geoff said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I never stopped wanting her" Trent mumbled looking down to the warm sand around his feet.

The group was then interrupted by Katie and Sadie running out of the sea and grabbing DJ by the hand, "Come on!" Katie screamed pulling him towards the sea.

"Trent you too!" Sadie said attempting to grab his hand but Trent moved back slightly, "I'll go in a second" He said kindly, "I'm just chilling for now".

Sadie shrugged her shoulders and followed DJ and Katie back into the sea, Geoff turned to Trent who looked miserable.

"You ok?" Geoff asked.

Trent nodded, "I will be…it's just…it's weird I guess like knowing me and Gwen were together like she and Duncan are now, and it's weird knowing that when we were together he was the one that broke us up and know their both with each other" he mumbled.

"Let's look at it though, They're both at the beach together but apart…if that makes sense" Geoff said, "Duncan's making Harold's life hell as usual and Gwen's asleep, on the show you saw Gwen get upset before she left, they aren't together dude, it's a faze that Gwen will soon get herself out of you just watch dude".

"I hope you're right man" Trent moaned slightly looking down at his feet again.

Geoff sighed, "Look you didn't let me give up on Bridge when she…well…you know that thing with Alejandro happened and I won't let you give up on this, it could happen".

* * *

Bridgette had her fill of the sea and walked back over to the sand, she could see Geoff and Trent in deep conversation, and had decided to let them carry on, she would find another time to talk to him, she tucked her surfboard under her arms and looked around, Courtney was sitting on a sun bed looking grumpy and furious, Bridgette sighed, since Courtney was pretty much in love with Alejandro it felt very weird talking to her know, of course Courtney didn't know about what had happened to her but to be honest if she knew how he acted on the show but is still hanging round him and supporting him, did she want to be close with her?

She then saw Gwen yawning and stretching in her sun bed and open her dark eyes, Bridgette slowly walked over toward her and stuck her surfboard in the sand.

"Hey sleepy head" She said kindly standing by her.

"Hey" Gwen replied, "Wow, I don't know what happened, I guess I fell asleep" She said looking up at Bridgette.

"No harm in that" She replied, perching on the end of Gwen's sun bed, she ran her fingers through her wet blonde hair from the sea and looked over at her boyfriend, Geoff was talking with Trent who looked pretty anxious and annoyed, Bridgette knew that look, they were talking about Gwen.

She then looked over at Duncan who looked like was having a very heated argument with Tyler, Bridgette didn't know what to think about the situation anymore, she always did prefer Gwen with Trent, well because he was nicer than Duncan, then again, with Courtney, Duncan seemed to suit her, the silly arguments they had which would then end up with them making out, it was cute and funny. Duncan would say something boyish and stupid that Courtney would find insulting that would then cause Courtney to snap and shout something like 'Neanderthal' at him which would then make Duncan laugh and tease her by calling her 'Princess', it was daily banter for them, but now knowing that they aren't together felt weird, it messed up the group dynamics Bridgette thought.

"Bridge? Hey Bridgette?"

Bridgette blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, she looked back at Gwen, "What? Sorry?"

"Are you ok? You were just looking out to sea looking puzzled" Gwen commented.

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all" Bridgette said.

"About?"

"Oh…normal stuff…" Bridgette trailed off as Gwen raised a curious eyebrow.

"Spill" She said moving closer to Bridgette, "What's up?"

Bridgette bit her lip, "I was just thinking about…well you to be honest".

"Me?" Gwen said looking at Bridgette, "Why?"

"Well…your relationship stats at this point" Bridgette said finally, "Like…do you think you're in a relationship with Duncan?"

Gwen thought abou this, "I guess we are yeah, well we kind of confirmed it on the show but that was it, I know now that the whole stunt of him crying over Courtney was just a ploy to get back at her…I don't know we haven't really talked about it".

"Exactly" Bridgette said crossing her legs on the sun bed, "You haven't talked about where you stand yet, back on the island when me and Geoff got together we talked about it the second we saw each other again, and we didn't even kiss! Gwen you and Duncan had two kisses with each other, he's admitted he likes you yet he hasn't said two words to you since he's been here".

"Maybe he's…nervous?" Gwen mumbled.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Look, I'm not trying to sway your thoughts but I'm not sure that he likes you like you like him".

Gwen looked up at Bridgette; she looked hurt, "Really?" She whispered, "Is it that obvious?"

"I know that we can't really compare but Duncan's not the type to say what he's feeling, especially about love but at the same time he's not one to keep quiet. When he got together with…Courtney" Bridgette nervously spoke as she mentioned her name since she was sitting close by, and kept shooting glances over at the two, "He was talking to her…yes it was making fun of her but still".

Gwen looked over at Duncan and then back at Bridgette, "It's weird…" She said, "On the show we decided we'd take it slow, letting it go wherever it got taken…I guess with…her…things were going to be good because she enforced rules, I guess that's what he needs".

"Maybe" Bridgette said, she then could see Gwen looking around, she looked over at Geoff and Trent and looked at him, Trent saw her looking and gave her a soft smile.

"This is so different to what me and Trent had" Gwen mumbled softly, "I feel so bad about everything that happened to us".

"Don't think too much about it" Bridgette said getting up, "Just hear me out…there's a guy over there that you love who is not showing an interest in you…and there is a guy that I know you still have feelings for who is still head over heels in love with you…who do you choose?"

Gwen fell silent and her eyes slowly trailed down to the floor as Bridgette walked back to the sea, she was right…unfortunately, she still liked Trent, she didn't think she did but when they saw each other again and started talking, all those feelings she felt for him came flooding back, she knew there was Duncan and she just had to be patient for him to come back but now that he was here, she still felt closer to Trent.

She looked back over at him, Geoff had walked off to join Bridgette in the sea and Trent was looking back at her, he smiled at her and waved at her, Gwen blushed and waved back but quickly retreated her hand when she saw Duncan walking over to her.

"Hey" He said sitting next to her.

"Hi" Gwen said.

"Are you ok?" Duncan asked, "You look a little pale".

"Duncan I'm always pale" Gwen laughed, but Bridgette's words kept echoing around her head, "Look we need to talk…"

* * *

Trent watched as Gwen and Duncan were in deep conversation, they looked like they were having a very serious talk, what about he didn't know, but he hoped in some way she was breaking up with him.

His hopes of that were soon destroyed when he saw the two lean in and kiss, his heart sank low and he could see Courtney gritting sand in her fist.

As he watched Duncan walk back off to get a drink he could see Gwen looking a bit satisfied, he hadn't seen a look like that since he thought the two of them were going to be together forever, and that's when he remembered everything.

He had thought they would love each other forever.

Bridgette and Geoff had climbed out of the sea together, they could both see Trent watching Duncan and Gwen, they could see the look of pain on his face as he walked away towards his guitar which was seated by his shaded area.

"Dude's pretty hung up" Geoff mumbled watching Trent walk away.

"She is too" Bridgette said, "But no one knows that right?"

Geoff nodded and mimed zipping up is lips, "Of course!"

The two sat down on two sun beds that had been placed out for them, they both sat down on it and Bridgette pulled out some tan lotion from her bag and started re applying, "Hey, can you put some on my back?"

Geoff's eyes lit up and he immediately sat up to help his love, Bridgette turned around so her back was facing him and she held up her hair, Geoff squirted some of the liquid onto his hands and placed them onto her firm back and started to rub it in.

Bridgette smiled as she could feel Geoff's hands massaging around her back, his hands kept dropping lower towards her behind and Geoff managed to sneak in a few cheeky gropes every now and then making Bridgette jump slightly and turned around and wink at Geoff.

Once the lotion was properly rubbed into her back, Geoff took it upon him to be intimate, he leant forwards and his lips connected onto her back, Bridgette's spine straightened slightly as she felt this and she smiled as Geoff's lips moved up towards her neck.

"Wow. Someone's got it bad" Bridgette giggled.

"Forty Four days Bridge" He reminded her as we went back to kissing her.

Bridgette then moved slightly making him stop, "Come on Geoff, we're in a public place…its kind of illegal!"

"I know" Geoff said realizing, "Maybe later though?"

"Maybe" Bridgette said handing the lotion to him, "You want some?" She asked.

"No way!" Geoff said lying down, "I never get burnt!"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Only if you're sure" Bridgette said snuggling up to him and Geoff placed his arms around her and fell asleep together.

* * *

That night after the whole group enjoyed a nice dinner at the hotel's nice restaurant they all said their goodbyes and trailed off to their rooms, Geoff had decided to accompany Bridgette again to her room, the two walked hand in hand towards their room and Bridgette unlocked the door.

The two walked in and Geoff immediately went to the bed an collapsed down on it, only to get a searing pain through his shoulder.

"Ow!" He moaned jumping up slightly, he craned his neck round to look at his shoulder and carefully peeled his pink shirt off to see what had caused the pain; he saw a long stripe of red along the back of his shoulder.

"Looks like someone got burnt" Bridgette sniggered looking back at Geoff.

"No!" Geoff whimpered, "I don't get burnt, crap this is going to be painful".

Bridgette shook her head and took a small bottle from her dresser, "Here" He said sitting next to him, "Turn around".

Geoff did that and Bridgette placed some of the liquid onto her hand, "This is a moisturiser that helps with soothing sun burns, this is like my blessing when I surfed back at home".

Geoff nodded and Bridgette placed her hand on his shoulder, Geoff winced as the pain came back, "Sorry" Bridgette said retreating her hand.

"No it's ok, I can take it!" Geoff said swallowing hard, Bridgette slowly placed her hand back and started to rub it in, every movement made Bridgette feel weird; she concentrated hard and looked at his back, her hands stroking over his strong, broad shoulders and wincing slightly whenever she felt his strong muscle bulge out slightly.

Once the moisturiser was rubbed in Bridgette didn't want to remove her hand, she carried on rubbing his shoulder and soon the urge grew too strong and she started kissing his shoulders and moving up to his neck.

"Wow, someone's just as bad as I am" Geoff sniggered as he felt Bridgette lips against his skin.

"You're just so hard to resist".

"And you're the same" Bridgette said as Geoff turned around and started to kiss her on the lips, their mouths brushed against each other softly, until the waiting grew too much for them and they kissed each other soundly on the lips, and soon their mouths were open and their tongues doing battle for dominance.

Geoff's arms snuck around her waist and not thinking, Bridgette placed her arms around Geoff's shoulders, he instantly winced at the pain, "OW!" He cried out.

Bridgette let go, "Sorry" She quickly said.

"It's cool babe" Geoff said rubbing his shoulder delicately, "I guess we have to be careful until this is ok".

"Sure" Bridgette said, "It's been a long day anyway, we should hit the sack".

Geoff nodded and the two stripped and climbed into bed, Geoff lay down first and Bridgette lay next to him, Geoff looked over at her, "Aren't you going to cuddle me tonight?" He asked, "You normally do!"

"You're shoulder" Bridgette said.

Geoff thought about this and then pulled Bridgette closer, "As long as you don't touch it, its cool".

Bridgette nodded and snuggled up to Geoff; he smiled and kissed the top of her head before the two drifted off into sleep…

* * *

The next morning the two were woken up be a loud knocking on the door, Geoff jumped awake and nudged Bridgette to wake up too, the two climbed out of bed and Geoff walk towards the door.

At the door stood Trent, he looked nervous and slightly alarmed, "Dude you look like you've seen a ghost" Geoff said.

"It's bad news" Trent said, "Sierra was kicked off last night, the planes been blown up…the finally three are on their way and that includes…"

Trent trailed off as he could see Geoff's eyes widen, he looked sick and he slowly turned around to look at Bridgette, she was a few paces back looking terrified, her eyes were huge and she was shaking.

Suddenly Hawaii was no longer a magical and brilliant place…

* * *

Meanwhile through the thundering rain, Alejandro was riding bare back on a black horse towards his destination, he could see a train close by with Heather on board, as his horse gathered speed they soon caught up to the train and managed to over take it.

"Nearly there" Alejandro said to the horse.

As the rain pelted down onto his tanned skin, Alejandro couldn't help but think of who he would see in Hawaii, there would be everyone that he had managed to boot of the show and of course…Bridgette.

"Soon" He murmured, "Soon we'll be back Bridgette…back to start everything that we missed together again".

He snarled to himself as his horse galloped faster through the rain…

* * *

**Oh no! He's on the way to Bridgette! Get ready for an explosive next chapter guys! Reviews are nice, please let me know what you all think! **


	15. Dominance

**Alright! Update time, first things first I want is to get a few things straight!**

**Last chapter…well I don't know what happened there but I messed up a little bit! I always had the idea that Bridgette and Geoff would be shocked when they heard Alejandro was coming, and I always had that image in my mind, so when I was typing it out, it was pretty late and I kind of shut down, causing me to type back on myself**

**So, let's try it again, ignore what the last part of the last chapter said and I will re-type what I **_**meant**_** to say in this chapter!**

**It didn't make sense at all and I'm a little upset by that, but anyway, I'll put what it was supposed to say first on this chapter, and I am sorry for the confusion!**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Dominance.**

The next morning the two were woken up be a loud knocking on the door, Geoff jumped awake and nudged Bridgette to wake up too, the two climbed out of bed and Geoff walk towards the door.

At the door stood Trent, he looked nervous and slightly alarmed, "Dude you look like you've seen a ghost" Geoff said.

"Its bad news" Trent said, "The final three…they're about a half hour away from arriving in Hawaii and that means…"

Trent trailed off as he could see Geoff's eyes widen, he looked sick and he slowly turned around to look at Bridgette, she was a few paces back looking terrified, her eyes were huge and she was shaking.

Suddenly Hawaii was no longer a magical and brilliant place…

* * *

"No…" Geoff mumbled stepping back slightly, "No, they weren't supposed to arrive for another week or so".

"Apparently not" Trent said, "I've seen Josh running around like a headless chicken because nothing's prepared, people are being dragged out of their rooms to be prepped for the show…my guess is that they're after you guys next".

Just as that was said Josh came running by the hotel door and pushed Trent out of the way, "Bridgette, Geoff, come with me right now, we have an emergency".

"Give us two seconds to change" Geoff said before closing the door.

He turned back to Bridgette who was sitting back down on the bed looking shocked, Geoff didn't know what to do, he slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her, there was silence between the two for a while.

"Bridge" Geoff mumbled reaching out for her hand only to see Bridgette had moved it away from him.

"I thought we were going to have a good week before I'd have to see him again" Bridgette whispered.

"Are you ok?" Geoff asked.

"No" Bridgette mumbled, her face was pale, "He's coming back Geoff, I'm going to have to see him again and…I don't think I can do it, what if something happens again? What if he gets hold of me and-."

Bridgette was thrown off by Geoff pulling her into a hug; Bridgette buried her face into Geoff's bare chest. Geoff could feel her shaking and sobbing on his body and he felt helpless, Alejandro was coming back and there was nothing he could do about it.

But there was, he thought about it, he couldn't throw the competition so that Alejandro would lose or never make it to Hawaii…but he could stay by Bridgette's side until he left, and he could get Justin, Gwen and Trent there to look out for her.

"It's going to be ok Bridge" He said, rubbing her delicate back, "I promise, I am not going to let him anywhere near you, if him comes within touching distance of you I'm going to kill him, he won't touch I promise".

"You sure?" Bridgette mumbled.

"Positive".

The two had to soon pull away from their embrace and get dressed for their meeting with Josh; the two left their hotel rooms to see nothing but madness, they could see Lindsay and LeShawna panicking about not being prepared, Katie and Sadie were squealing like idiots and the boys were being pushed around by the make up team, forcing them to be primped to perfection.

The couple walked to Josh's office and walked in, he was on the phone but when he saw the two walk in he quickly hung up, he sat down at his desk look very agitated and annoyed.

"Look guys, we need to step up a little bit, you two are going to be meeting and greeting two three arrivals" Josh said folding his fingers on his desk, "Then you two need to prepare the challenge they will face".

Bridgette nervously gripped hold of Geoff's hand who gave her a squeeze of reassurance back.

"Well?" Josh said looking at the two, "Get on the boat out to the island! Hurry now, they'll be arriving soon".

Bridgette and Geoff quickly left the office and made a getaway out of the hotel and towards the small speed boat that would take them out onto the island where the aftermath had been held, on the boat with them was Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Noah and Beth, they both climbed on and the boat started to move towards the island.

"Is there anyway we can get there faster?" Courtney asked angrily, "Alejandro needs to win this thing and I'll be the one to help him".

Geoff looked over at Bridgette who had her head down and looked like she was about to be sick, slowly she brought her head up and looked over at Noah.

"You ok?" He mouthed to her; Bridgette nodded slowly, making sure Geoff didn't notice.

"Scared" She mouthed back to him.

Noah nodded, understanding her. He gave her a subtle thumbs up, telling her that everything was going to be ok, Bridgette knew that Noah had her back and would be there along side Geoff if anything happened.

But then that would mean Geoff would find out that Noah knows and would probably kill him too for not helping and she didn't want that, meanwhile Geoff was looking over at Gwen who watched Bridgette's every movement, she had no idea what the two were saying but she looked at Geoff and winked at him, saying that she was there too.

* * *

As the boat arrived on the small island, Bridgette could see the camera crew setting up for the show to start, the others were all milling around, chatting and waiting to be told what to do, Bridgette kept scanning around in case he jumped out at her, surprising her to her horror, but thankfully there was nothing.

Geoff saw her jumpy behaviour and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax babe, nothing's going to happen, I promise".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Geoff sighed grabbing her by her shoulders, "He won't come near you and if he does…well then he's dead, simple!"

Bridgette looked down at the sand between her toes, "Somehow that just doesn't seem to relax me".

"What?" Geoff said a little surprised, he looked at Bridgette's face and there was a unmistakable tear rolling down her cheek, Geoff let out a sad sigh and grabbed her hands and pulled her away, he led her away from the crowds to behind several tall palm trees.

"Bridge, listen to me, I am not going to let him near you, you have to trust me" Geoff said.

"It's not that I don't trust you Geoff" Bridgette said, "It's just…there were so many people around the first time it happened, who's to say that he won't grab me and do it again? It could you know? He's strong, he managed to hold me down with one hand and not matter how hard I struggled he wouldn't let me go…"

Geoff winced slightly as he heard Bridgette recall what had happened to her, he could feel uneasy tears building in his eyes and quickly blinked them away as Bridgette spoke, after she stopped Geoff quickly held onto her hands and gave them a comforting squeeze, "Babe…I won't let it happen to you again, you have to believe me, I said I won't leave your side and I won't! With everything I have I will keep him away from you, nothing will ever come in our way again, not even him. Bridgette after everything that had happened I _swore_ to myself that I would live for you, I would die for you, and if that means making sure he comes no where near you then fine, I'll do it, I'll do anything to keep you safe, I'd even…stop partying for a whole year if I had too Bridge!"

Bridgette giggled quietly at the last bit and Geoff moved his hand up and cupped her chin in his hand, "But most of all, I'll do it because I love you, always have, always will".

Bridgette smiled and wiped the tears away, "I love you too baby" She said hugging Geoff, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I suppose we better go back, time to face the music and all" Geoff said, taking her hand in his, they slowly walked back towards the group who were still waiting by the sea.

"Hey" Harold called out, craning his neck so he could see better, "I think the first boat is coming".

"You thought right!" Came a familiar voice, the group turned to see Chris and Chef walking towards them.

"That is the first boat coming towards us with the first finalist" He announced, "And by the looks of it, it's Heather".

Immediately, angry groans and shouts were heard among the group, needless to say Heather wasn't the most popular with the group, they all looked fuming, however the only one who looked like they weren't ready to kill, was Geoff.

"Why are you so happy?" Trent asked, "Its _Heather"._

"Yeah, it's Heather…it's not Alejandro!" Geoff said with a subtle grin on his face.

Suddenly Heather's boat finally came up on the shore; she dropped her paddle excitedly, "YES!" She screamed jumping up and down like a little child, "I win, I win, I win!"

"Heather makes it into the final two!" Chris cried out, "One question remains, who will Heather battle?".

The group looked back out to sea to see another boat pulling up, as Sierra slowly drove the boat towards the buoy in the sea, Cody was seen looking excited, "We did it!" He cried out.

Suddenly out of nowhere another boat from mid air came crashing down on top of Cody's boat, it was Alejandro's, the two boats split in half and sent the three flying towards the shores, leaving them all lying in a heap at Heather's feet.

"Oh wow" Chris gawped, "That's what you call a tie people".

"What?" Bridgette muttered to LeShawna next to her, "Cody came in before Alejandro did!"

As Chris announced they were out of time the final three all sighed angrily, "Come back next time to find out who battle who and see someone finally win the million! Or Die Trying! Right here on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

"Cody should have won" Snapped Bridgette as the cameras were turned off, "he should have, there was no way that was a tie!"

"I know girl" LeShawna hissed, "its stupid".

"Urgh, I think I need to clear my head" Bridgette said, she slowly walked off and LeShawna quickly acted and grabbed hold of her hand, "Whoa girl, do you think its safe? You know with…him here and all?"

Bridgette looked over at Alejandro, he was too busy talking to the producers to even notice them, by the looks of it he was swearing loudly at them in Spanish, "I'll be fine" she said looking back at LeShawna, "Do me a favour? Get Noah and look out for me, but don't let Geoff catch you".

LeShawna nodded, "Yell if you need anything baby girl".

Bridgette nodded and she slowly walked off, LeShawna grabbed hold of Noah who was talking to a fuming Cody and pulled him away.

"Listen to me" She said sternly, "Bridgette's come to clear her head, during this we have to make sure Eel boy stays put and away from her".

Noah nodded, "Permission to punch if he goes for her?"

"Permission granted".

Meanwhile Geoff hadn't taken his eyes off of Alejandro, all he could do was watch him with rage building up inside of him, it was so easy for him to go over to him and punch him, but he couldn't without letting the producers or the others know what happened, it was torture, if he had a choice he would of rammed his head into a palm tree already.

"Geoff!" Came a voice breaking Geoff's concentration, he spun round to see Josh, "Where's Bridgette we need to preparing the challenge?"

"She's…um" Geoff slowly looked around to see that Bridgette was no where to be seen, he blinked nervously and looked back at Josh, "I don't know…"

"Brilliant" Josh snapped, "I'm down one co-host and we're going live in two hours, I suggest you go and find her immediately!"

Geoff nodded and made a break for the group, he saw Trent and Justin talking and he rushed over to them.

"Dudes, Bridgette's gone somewhere, I need to grab her, do me a favour and keep an eye on him" Geoff said glancing back over at Alejandro.

"Sure" Justin said and then two stood guard for him, on Geoff's way out he grabbed too and told her to help him find Bridgette, the two both ran towards the forest that was close by the volcano and split up into two different directions.

* * *

Bridgette stormed into the forest angrily, everything was clouding over her mind like a storm, how could Alejandro be in the final two? There was no way he was going to win this, she was going to make sure of that, but still, if she just braved up and told everyone what had happened the no one would stand for this, she sighed and leant against a palm tree and closed her eyes.

It would be ok, in a few hours all of this will be over and she could carry on her life like it was before she met Alejandro, she had come this far and there was no way she was letting it all go to waste because of him.

"Missed me?"

Bridgette's eyes snapped open when she heard another voice; she looked around nervously only to find that no one was there, Bridgette sighed again and rolled her head back.

"Great, I'm hearing things" She mumbled.

"No your not".

Bridgette jumped up quickly, "Who's there?" She said nervously, "Come out".

Slowly, a nearby bush started to shake, Bridgette took a few steps back anxiously as the someone stepped out of the bush, her eyes widened as the figure became much clearer, he straightened up and brushed the dirt off his maroon shirt, his tanned skin shone in the sunlight and a smug smile was spread across his face.

Alejandro.

"Oh my God" Bridgette gasped, taking as many steps back as she could.

"I take it you did miss me" He sneered walking towards her, "then again…who wouldn't miss this?"

"Get away from me" Bridgette hissed, "You'll be in trouble Alejandro, my boyfriend knows about everything and he will kill you!"

"I'm not scared" Alejandro said bluntly, "In fact I'm happy, you don't know how much I've been craving this".

Bridgette felt a slight bump on her back and she realized that her back was against the palm tree again, and Alejandro was nearing her, he pinned her up against the tree, his face just inches away from hers.

"I've been craving you again, to se that bodacious body, those breasts, to be inside your tight, innocent vagina, to taste the blood of a virgin" Alejandro moaned, every word was making Bridgette feel sick, she tried to angle her head away from his but Alejandro merely laughed.

"Look at you" He said evilly, "You're so cute when you try and hide; remember what happened last time when you tried to hide? I sure do".

Bridgette felt tears brimming out of her eyes, where was Geoff, he said he'd be there to protect her…he lied.

* * *

"Bridge?" Geoff called out, "Bridgey-Bear? Baby?" Geoff called out every single pet name he had for her and still no reply, "Jeez, Schmoopy Schmoo where are you?"

Geoff jumped around at every little noise he heard, from a bird twittering to the rustle of the leaves on the ground, Geoff carried on walking and starting to get frustrated.

"BRIDGE?" He called out loudly, suddenly from a little to his left he heard a loud thud and a muffled scream, Geoff's blood ran cold as he recognized the scream.

"No" He gasped as he broke into a run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent and Justin had gotten into a fight; so much they hadn't seen Alejandro sneak off in the first place, "Look when we fight him I want to be the one that punches him" Trent snapped angrily.

"No way, I'll cream Alejandro, I don't want to see a little boy like you get hurt" Justin said patronizingly.

"Little WHAT?" Trent snapped angrily.

"GUYS!" Gwen cried out running out of the woods towards them, "I can't find Bridgette anywhere we're…where's Alejandro?"

There was silence as the three looked over to where Alejandro had been standing; each of their mouths fell open when they saw no one standing there.

"Shit" Justin gasped.

"Come on, we need to find him" Trent said as the three ran back towards the woods, LeShawna saw the three running away and nudged Noah, "Come on, we're going too" She said grabbing his hand.

* * *

Alejandro leant towards Bridgette's trembling lips, "No need to be scared" He drawled to her, "This has happened before, surely you're used to it".

"No" Bridgette moaned softly, Alejandro sniggered, "You love the sea and the beach? I thought you'd be happy to do it here? Oh well, I am willing to get you comfortable".

As Alejandro started letting his hands roam again, all Bridgette could think of was Geoff, how earlier he had said that he wouldn't leave her side and now her worst nightmare had come true, Alejandro was back and like before, she was being sexually abused.

"It's time to get to business" Alejandro sneered and placed his hand up her shirt and feeling around.

"He lied" Bridgette murmured.

"He Lied"…

* * *

**CLIFFY! Sorry I had to do it, next time you won't have to wait so long for an update, but it will be here soon, now that I have your attention, I want to say something…**

**I am going on a 'Writing Binge'. What's that? Well, I have been wanting to do this for ages, basically my muse for my stories come from music, so what I will do is plug my ipod in and listen to songs, and as soon as I think of a one shot to do with 'Total Drama' then I will write it until I finish, and I will carry on all day until my fingers get tired haha!**

**I have two ideas in mind so far which should be good, but if anyone has any ideas then let me know, all ideas must be based on songs, they can be a song Fic if you want to!**

**So from tomorrow at 5:30 UK time all the way to Monday 12:30 I will write as much as I can! See you all then!**


	16. I'm No Superman

**Hey guys, first off I just want to say that I'm very sorry I didn't update when I said I would…but I didn't plan on getting sick!**

**Yeah, I'm currently fighting down the first symptoms of a nasty flu bug that has been going round, I think my Cast Member in the show that I am doing has given it to me, so far I have got a sore throat, cough and I can't stop sneezing! So that kind of interrupted the other night when I said I was going to type many one shots and chapters in one night, don't worry, I still will be doing it, hopefully they all will be out soon!**

**I had a very tough time writing this, partly because I'm so unwell I would type a few pages and the just feel tired so I'd stop, plus it doesn't help that I've had to be at work every day so far this week because I refuse to call in sick! But I'm struggling through at my very best (Even if I am getting slightly delusional and stared at the word 'she' for ages because I thought I spelt it wrong…I'm not even kidding!)**

**Next thing, I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you, seriously! The last chapter sparked such an outbreak from you all; the amount of PMs and reviews I got asking if big question 'will Geoff get to Bridgette in time' was amazing! Thank you all so much**

**Plus this chapter has some massive references to the song 'Alejandro' by Lady GaGa, why? Because I just can't leave that song along when I'm writing this… this time the lyrics will be used from someone else's point of view.**

**So, now we find out…will he or won't he?**

* * *

**Chapter 16 I'm no Superman.**

_**I know that we are young and I know that you may love me…but I just can't be with you like this anymore…Alejandro**_

Heather short brown hair whipped around her face as she looked out to see, that song echoing round her head, like it had been doing the day she met that man. She folded her arms as the sea breeze hit her bare arms and sighed.

She should be happy…shouldn't she? That thing she had wanted for ages had finally come to her, the chance to win all that money, heck it wasn't even a dream anymore, it was _happening_, she was going to win this was reality, it was all so close she could taste it.

However, the one thing that was nagging her in the back of her mind was still the subject of Alejandro, that man who had gone from making her life a living hell to suddenly making her fall for him was now playing a massive part in this.

He had done all the way here, Heather had tried to push all feelings she felt for him to the back of her mind, because, when it got down to it he was a threat, hence why she tried to vote him off in Drumheller, and then ever since that Alejandro has snapped and turned against her, she didn't blame him, she was treating him just the same way.

But still, the feeling of want yearned inside her, something she had never felt for anyone before, she clicked her tongue trying to forget about it but somehow, she couldn't.

She prayed that she didn't have to fight him in the final, Cody would be fine, he would be easy, but Alejandro…she had feelings for him, deep down feelings and he was also a scheming master mind.

Heather turned back round to see a sight before her, most of the group had randomly disappeared, Gwen, LeShawna, Justin…people she would normally notice out of disgust had disappeared, but the person she noticed most that wasn't there…was Alejandro.

"Where has he gone?" Heather groaned to herself and set off to find him.

* * *

A devilish smile spread across Alejandro's lips as his hands reached to her bra and slowly pulled the cup down, causing her bra strap to slither off her shoulder.

"Oh Bridgette" Alejandro moaned as his hand clamped firmly around her left breast causing Bridgette to moan out in pain, "This is just like how I remembered it to be…you haven't changed a single bi have you?"

Bridgette had tears pouring out of her eyes as Alejandro carried on, her eyes were manically darting around the forest, trying to see if anyone was around that might help her or get him off her.

Alejandro saw this and smirked, "Hey now" He said using his spare hand to cup her chin up so she looked at him dead in the eyes, "No need to look so scared, you know what I'll do".

Bridgette bit her lip and she watched Alejandro's face grown alarmingly close to hers, his lips puckered as his eyes slowly closed, his grip that he had around her chin tightened causing Bridgette's lips to pucker too, she begun panting in terror.

"No…" She whimpered again as she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to be over…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

_**BANG!**_

There was a loud thud and Bridgette's eyes snapped open, she watched horrified as Alejandro was jerked away from her, his hand being pulled out from under her shirt and accidentally scratching her stomach as he was pulled away, it took Bridgette a little while for this all to sink in but once her eyes had adjusted again she saw that Alejandro was now being pushed up a tree by none other…than Geoff.

Bridgette blinked a few times before slumping against the tree in shock; she slowly pulled her bra strap back up and looked over at the two, Geoff had Alejandro pushed up against a close by palm tree, the look on his face was slightly scary, the only time Bridgette had seem Geoff really angry was when they first met after the whole kissing situation in the first place, of course Bridgette had heard from others about how angry he got during the Blaineley saga but even then she had never seen Geoff get so angry at anyone in his life, he was normally a happy peppy person to turn so suddenly was a little frightening.

"How dare you" Geoff growled in Alejandro's face, "How dare you touch her and abuse her like a piece of shit".

"So you must be the boyfriend" Alejandro murmured back.

"Damn right I'm the boyfriend" Geoff hissed back, "What do you think you were doing there? We're you going to do a repeat of what you did to her before? We're you going to fuck her up again?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" Alejandro sneered.

There was another sickening thud as Geoff reached out and punched Alejandro straight across the face, he staggered back slightly but Geoff yanked him back upright so that the men were staring at each other in the face.

"I swear you touch her again and you're going to wish that you never met her" Geoff snapped, "Don't you realize how much crap you've put us both through? What kind of a sick man are you to do something like this?"

"BRIDGETTE!"

Geoff's rant was cut off as a loud scream could be heard from behind them, LeShawna was then seen running out from behind a tree with Noah close behind her, she ran straight to Bridgette and held her back up, pulling her into a hug, Noah quickly ran along side her looking over at Geoff in case he was struggling.

"Are you ok?" LeShawna quickly said, "Bridgette talk to me girl".

"What did you do?" Noah sneered angrily

"Wait a minute" Geoff said looking back over his shoulder, still keeping a very firm grip in Alejandro, "LeShawna and Noah know?"

Bridgette took slow and steady breaths before speaking, "LeShawna's one of my closest friends" She whispered but still loud enough for Geoff to hear.

"Well I can understand that, but why Noah?" He then asked, "That a bit random".

"Noah…well he saw it".

"You _watched_ it" Geoff snapped spinning his head round to face Noah, who jumped back a little startled, "And you didn't think to stop it?"

"Alright fine!" Noah snapped back, "Yes I saw it and I didn't do anything, I feel bad ok! But can we move onto more important things, like what this Eel was going to do to her before we turned up?"

Geoff turned back to Alejandro, "Well, would you like to know how I found them, he had his hand up her shirt" Geoff looked away in disgust; "He was…touching her" He gasped out, "And was close to kissing her".

"Bridge is this true?" LeShawna asked quietly, Bridgette who was now looking down at the floor slowly looked back up, Alejandro was looking at her, slowly shaking his head as if he was begging her not to tell, anger then filled her, why should she stay silent? She had suffered in silence this long and no more was she going to be under this power he had over her.

"Yes" She said, "He was going to do it again, weren't you?"

Alejandro fell silent, he opened his mouth slightly to speak but there was no reply.

"WEREN'T YOU?" Bridgette angrily shrieked out, making Geoff press harder on Alejandro's body and onto his neck.

"Yes" Alejandro choked out.

"Brilliant" Geoff cried out sarcastically, suddenly thoughts raced through his head, what if he hadn't gone to look for Bridgette? Then this whole thing would have happened again, he could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he tried to shake them off. Then he heard more footsteps behind him.

"Geoff!" Called a voice, he craned his head around again to see Justin, Trent and Gwen running around a bush.

"We saw Alejandro disappear" Trent quickly said, "And Bridgette wasn't there, we got worried".

"You should be castrated for what you did" Gwen snapped over at Alejandro, who gulped a little.

"Wait" Bridgette said looking over at the three new arrivals, "You told them?"

"Well…" Geoff mumbled, "It kind of slipped out to Justin and Trent and Gwen…well…I'm surprised you didn't tell her in the first place".

"I was going to but excuse me that I got shipped of to Siberia before I could tell her" Bridgette snapped back, "What do you think you were doing telling the boys?"

"Bridge baby, I'm sorry but like I said it slipped out and I think we have bigger problems on our hands right now" Geoff said turning back to Alejandro, "You know you won't be able to pay us back for the amount of panic and stress we had to go through".

"Please" Alejandro sniffed, "You're overreacting".

"Really" Geoff growled in his face, "We broke up because of you, Bridge had a pregnancy scare, she had to get therapy because she was falling for your sick sorry self".

"She did huh?" Alejandro said looking over at Bridgette, "Well I can see why she wanted this".

"Don't you start" Geoff sneered.

"Why shouldn't I?" Alejandro said back trying to push Geoff off, "I wonder why she started falling for me? Was her 'Sweetie' not delivering the goods? Well Geoff my friend, if it's any consolation, you're girlfriend was a great fu-."

_**SMACK!**_

This time Geoff had punched Alejandro again, and it was so hard he fell to the ground with a loud crash; Alejandro grabbed the side of his face in pain, he tried to scamper off, but Justin and Trent blocked his way, Geoff reached back out and pulled Alejandro back up with his hands.

"Say _anything _like that about my girl again and I swear I will break every bone in your body" Geoff snarled, low in his throat.

"Your girl?" Alejandro mumbled, "I'm sorry but I don't think Bridgette is a possession of anyone, hence why all this started in the first place".

"THAT DOES IT!" Geoff cried out raising his arm again, realizing that this could all get bloody soon, Trent, Justin and Noah quickly ran up and grabbed hold of Geoff, making him let go of Alejandro, he fell back down to the floor, he quickly got back up and tried to run off again.

"STOP HIM!" Bridgette screamed out trying to run after him but Gwen quickly pushed her behind her, stopping her from moving, LeShawna however ran in front of him and using every muscle in her body she pushed Alejandro back, stopping him from running out of the forest.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Geoff screeched out loudly trying to push Trent and Justin off his arms, Noah was in front of him with his arms on his chest, pushing him backwards, away from Alejandro.

"Don't be so stupid Geoff" Noah quickly said, "If Alejandro returns battered and bruised Chris is going to wants some answers, wasn't that the point of all this to make sure no one found out?"

"What the Hell is going on here?"

The group all froze when they heard another voice join the mix, all heads slowly turned to face the newest addition of the fight, Heather.

Gwen who was still standing in front of Bridgette with her arms gripping her hands, slowly spoke up, "Nothing" She quickly said,

"Really Goth girl? Because it doesn't look like 'nothing' to me" Heather snapped folding her arms, "Come on? What's going on"?

"Heather stay out of this, it doesn't concern you" LeShawna growled.

"I think it does now" She said walking over to Alejandro and seeing the red mark on his face from where Geoff had punched him, "What happened to your face?"

Alejandro looked over at Geoff, who still looked furious and ready to kill him, he knew that if he said that Geoff had punched him he would break through and kill him, "It happened on the boat" He said slowly, "That explosion; it…scolded my face a bit".

"Weird" Heather said looking around, "I didn't see anything earlier".

"Scars take a while to come up" Alejandro said quickly.

"Right…well what about the rest of you?" Heather asked looking over at Geoff, Noah, Trent and Justin, "How come you look like you're going to kill, Geoff?"

Trent let go of Geoff's arm along with Justin, "You know what happened right?" Geoff said taking slow and steady breaths, "Alejandro…kissed Bridgette, I was pretty angry and we had a…disagreement about it".

"Really?" Heather asked looking over at Bridgette, "Yeah" She quickly replied, "It's true".

"Ok" Heather said, she still wasn't convinced however, "The show will be starting in a few minutes, and I aim to find out what really happened before the end of it".

Heather slowly turned and walked back out of the forest, Alejandro looked over at Geoff, "Well then, you can't do anything now, not with Heather knowing, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to tell her anything about this, if I am correct, Bridgette _hates_ Heather, try and weave your way out of this one".

Alejandro smirked as he pushed LeShawna off him and walked out of the forest, the whole group watched him saunter off, very unsure whether to follow him or not, Geoff felt defeated, his arms dropped down by his sides and he let out a loud sigh.

"It's ok" Trent said patting his shoulder, "He hasn't won yet".

Geoff nodded slightly and looked up at Bridgette who had been pulled into a hug by Gwen, feeling very guilty he ran over towards the two, seeing Geoff run over Gwen gave Bridgette a final squeeze and the broke out of the hug, letting Geoff take her place.

Bridgette immediately buried her face into Geoff and he placed a hand around her head, taking slow and steady breaths he kissed the top of her head.

"Bridge…why didn't you tell me you were going for a walk?" Geoff cried out.

"I don't know" Bridgette mumbled, her voice was slightly muffled.

Geoff blinked and lowered his head so that it was in line with her ear, "Bridge, I'm no superman but I swear he won't win this, you have me, you have your girls and I have my boys, I know it was wrong to tell them but they'll help, everything is going to be ok".

Bridgette nodded slightly and pulled out of the hug, she reached up and gave Geoff a quick peck on the lips, "I believe you" She whispered.

Soon the group realized that it was getting close to the show, Bridgette and Geoff still had to set up the challenge, so with that they all departed for the beach, once there they could see Alejandro wasn't there and the rest of the group were talking to Cody, Heather had taken her place back by the sea, and kept looking over at the two with a look of anger on her face.

* * *

After getting a brutal 'telling off' by Josh, Geoff and Bridgette were immediately thrown into setting up their challenge, to write several tie breaker situations for both Cody and Alejandro on hollow ping pong balls, they had both been seated on the beach and went to work.

"You know I suppose I'm quite relieved you told the boys, If you kicked off like that with just Noah there to hold you back, well…Alejandro would have been maimed" Bridgette said as she scribbled on a ball and threw it into a pile on the sand.

"He hurt you, that's my only reason" Geoff said throwing a ball into the pile as well.

"I know Geoff, but look, this hasn't ended yet, he will be taken care of right?" Bridgette asked nervously.

Geoff let out an evil giggle, "Oh yeah Babe, he will be" He said throwing a ball into the pile, Bridgette raised an eyebrow and picked up the ball that Geoff had thrown in the pile, "Geoff! We have to do this properly" She sighed.

"I am!"

"Really?" Bridgette asked, "Because the last time I checked Josh wanted us to create challenges to do with Hawaii…not things like 'Kill Alejandro!'" Bridgette held up the ball, and sure enough it had 'Kill Alejandro' written around the sides.

"Oh…right" Geoff mumbled, "But it should be a challenge" Geoff said.

Soon the challenge had been set up, as the Aftermath Hosts Geoff and Bridgette had to be present at the recording of the first part of the episode, so the two of them had to stand by Chris while he talked to the final three.

Once there they saw that Alejandro was already there, the mark on his face had disappeared and Bridgette had guessed that he had used make up to cover it up, he saw Bridgette and winked at her, Geoff saw this and lurched forward slightly, making Bridgette reach out and grab hold of his hand.

"Well Hello again Bridgette, Geoff!" Chris said as he joined the group, "Geoff I believe you haven't had the privilege of meeting Alejandro yet".

Geoff blinked as Alejandro took a step forward, he hand outstretched, "A pleasure to meet you Geoff" Alejandro sneered bitterly

Geoff swallowed hard and took a step forward too, he started to shake Alejandro hand, "Likewise", Bridgette could see that their handshake looked very gripping, like the two of them were trying to break each other's hands.

"Tension" Sniggered Chris, "I love it!"

Once the two let go of each others hands Geoff stood back next to Bridgette, and she couldn't help but notice that his hand was a bright red.

"Geoff are you-."

"Fine" He snapped quickly, "Just fine".

Bridgette sighed as she heard the countdown for the show to begin; Chris smiled at the camera as the show started.

"Welcome to the live finale of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris announced, "Moments ago, these guys tied for second in a boat sandwich, tasty!"

As Chris carried on talking Bridgette could see Geoff keeping a fixated glare on Alejandro, and likewise Alejandro was smirking back at him, with pride, it made Geoff's hands curled into fists and shake, knowing that the camera was off them, Bridgette reached out and grabbed hold of one of his fists, making them immediately uncurl in her hands.

"Relax" She said to, him, "Please I don't want anyone catching on".

"Ok" Geoff said looking at her, "Sorry it's just hard".

"I know".

Next thing they knew Chris was starting the challenge, "Heather, you won the race to Hawaii so you're reward is this advantage, you can select the tie breaker yourself, or let Cody or Alejandro do it".

"As if I'm going to leave it up to them" Heather growled, "I'll do it thank you".

"I was hoping you'd say that" Chris said, his eyes narrowing.

Soon they were led to a weird looking booth with a huge yellow ball on top; Bridgette could see all the ping pong balls they had written on were all in there.

"Each ball inside our challenge booth has a different tie breaker written on it, so, take your pick" Chris said to Heather.

"Well isn't this fun" She hissed as she climbed into the booth, as soon as she got inside the balls started falling on top of her with a loud thump as everyone hit her, "OW! Are these gold balls?" Heather cried out, trying to shield her head.

Bridgette looked at Geoff in shock, "Did you do that?" She asked.

"No way! I would never do that!" Geoff replied quickly.

"I swear, Geoff and I put ping pong balls in there!" Bridgette quickly said while Geoff nodded.

"I know, and I'm not mad, just disappointed" Chris said looking especially at Geoff, who quickly looked away, "I had to dial it up to meet my usual high standards".

As Heather carried on getting pelted by the balls and shouting abuse at Chris, a golf ball smashed out of the top of the booth and spiralled towards Tyler, it hit the unlucky boy on the head causing his eyes to droop and his head smacked down onto Lindsay shoulder with his tongue hanging out.

Then all of a sudden, Heather begun coughing, she clamped her hands around her throat as she walked out of the booth gasping for air.

"No ball no exit!" Chris said pushing her back towards the booth, "Back you go".

Suddenly Heather gasped again and coughed harder, the others all watched as something moved in her throat and she spat out a golf ball, it bounced on the floor and rolled along side Geoff.

"Uhh…Geoff, go ahead and read that would you pal?" Chris asked pointing to the ball.

Geoff shuddered slightly as he bent down to retrieve the ball, it was covered in Heather's saliva and was still warm, "Ew" Geoff groaned to himself as he took a closer look to see the challenge.

Unknown to Bridgette he had snuck in a few more of his own balls when they weren't looking, so he was hoping that this was one of his ideas, he had put in things like, 'Alejandro must be fed to the sharks', 'Alejandro receives instant elimination' and 'Alejandro gets pushed into the volcano'.

His heart dropped when he saw that this wasn't one of his ideas, "Heather has selected the traditional Hawaiian Fire Dance of Death" Geoff said to Chris.

As the three were led off for the tie breaker challenge, Bridgette and Geoff walked back off to where the others were sitting, Bridgette nervously gulped as she watched the challenge start.

"Let's face it" She mumbled, "Cody's going to loose this, he's so small, Alejandro will have him off in seconds".

"Don't think like that Babe" Geoff said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Cody may be small but that can be good, dude could be like a ninja".

Just as this was said, the group started to cheer for their favourite to win.

"Stay focused Cody-kins!" Sierra cried out.

"The Kiwis!" Harold called out, "Go for the Kiwis!"

"GO ALEJANDRO!" Courtney screamed out standing up, this made Bridgette wince, "Squish him! Like a bug!"

"Really?" Bridgette snapped loudly making Courtney give her a weird look, "Are you being serious?"

"What?" Courtney growled back, "I happen to really like him".

"He doesn't like you though, it's obvious, save yourself the embarrassment Courtney" Bridgette said, climbing up the steps towards her.

"Don't Bridgette" Duncan said turning around, "It'll be worth it when she gets ditched by him".

"Stay out of this, Duncan!" Courtney snapped at him, "You're just jealous. Jealous that all you got from him was a lousy kiss!"

"I am not!" Bridgette snapped.

"Really because it sounds like it" Courtney hissed.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "You call yourself a friend? Believe me if you knew what he had done to me then-."

She was cut off by Geoff running over and covering her mouth, "Come away Bridge" He quickly said to her.

"She deserves it" Bridgette hissed, "I feel like I've been cheated by her".

"I know, but you can't shoot your mouth off, because otherwise everyone will find out" Geoff hissed, then he could hear a loud gasp coming from the stands, they both turned back around to see Sierra had a shark in her hands and was repeatedly hitting it on the beach.

"DROP IT!" She shouted, "DROP IT!"

Soon the shark spat something out, and Cody rolled out onto the beach, he let out a soft cry of pain as he came to a stop.

That was it, Alejandro was a step closer to winning, and Bridgette was a step closer to loosing.

* * *

As Chris took the two aside to talk about the last challenge, it was soon placed down to the to choose their helpers, after some threatening words from LeShawna, Alejandro ended up picking Courtney, who strolled past Bridgette with a smug look on her face, and Tyler, but due to his injury Lindsay took his place.

Heather ended up getting both Harold and Cody volunteering to win for Heather, partly because they wanted to watch Alejandro get defeated, soon the last challenge started and the others all watched, hoping that Cody would win.

"Now what do we do?" Bridgette asked, "If Alejandro wins we're screwed".

"We need to somehow get Heather stoked for winning, I don't think she will, she's too head over heels Alejandro to win this" Gwen said watching the contest.

Bridgette fell silent, like she had thought with all the others that had fallen in love with Alejandro too something came to her mind, if they knew what he did to her and what he's capable of doing, they would get as far away possible from him, and they would hate him.

If Bridgette could somehow tell Heather then she would be a shoe in to win, slyly she would dominate the game, yes she hated Heather, but sometimes, like the situation with Blaineley she just had to push it aside and focus on other things, like bringing him down.

"I have to tell her" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"You what?"

"I have to tell Heather what happened, I don't want to see her go through this too, what happens after this if they get together, I don't want to be the one knowing that this is happening to Heather and I didn't tell her, I just couldn't live with myself" Bridgette explained.

"But…its _Heather" _Geoff repeated.

"Yes I know its Heather, but she's also a human!" Bridgette said, "I don't care what any of you think but I have to tell her".

"You're very forgiving aren't you" Trent said looking over at her.

"And that's what I love about you" Geoff said making Bridgette smile.

"Well if you want to tell her do it now, they've just finished!" LeShawna said standing up, Bridgette looked over and to her horror, Alejandro had finished way before Heather. She watched in fear as Alejandro sung the last few bars of his song.

'_Cause I just Did it'._

"Oh God!"

* * *

**Another chapter down, Two more to go! Hopefully it will be up soon, as long as I can type and stop feeling unwell!**


	17. Blaze

**So guys, one more chapter before the end! And this one will be a good one!**

**So we saw last time that Bridgette was planning on telling Heather about what had happened, much to everyone disagreement, now she starts her own mission to follow Heather up the volcano tell her, what do you think will happen? Well keep reading!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and for showing some concern when I wasn't well, I am on the road to recovery now! And my cold is nearly gone!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Blaze.**

Bridgette felt sick, the whole beach in front of her felt like it was sliding sideways, Alejandro was winning this whole competition right before her eyes. But not if she could help it.

She had kept wishing that deep down she would wake up and see that Cody was I the final instead of one of these, but in the end this was reality, and because of that she had to side with the person who wasn't the one that Bridgette didn't want to push into the volcano, Heather.

She could hear Heather whinging to Chris about going up an active volcano, Bridgette kept thinking she was going to back out, especially since Heather had no way of taking her dummy up the volcano apart from herself, and that's where she came in.

Even if it was going to kill her Bridgette was going to help Heather up the mountain, no one could stop her, it wasn't against the rules that someone could help, she had seen it happen before on finals and Chris certainly didn't have to say anything about it.

She clenched her fists nervously and attempted to take a few steps towards Heather when a hand jerked out and pulled her back.

"Babe, you don't have to do this" She could hear Geoff's panicked voice in her ear.

"Yes I do" Bridgette said trying to shake him off, "What if Alejandro wins? Then we're all screwed, I'm not going to let him win this, if he wins this then he's won everyone over, even if I decided to tell everyone what happened who would believe me? No one, he's got this power over everyone, even us and I am not going to let him win that money, if he wins then there's no telling what he'll do next, and to us too".

Geoff sighed, "I don't want to let you go up there by yourself, you'll get hurt".

"Yeah Bridge" Gwen called out, "Just drop this, if he wins then we can sort it out after, just let it be and see what happens".

"See?" Geoff said, "You're friends think so" He reached out and caressed her cheek, "Just stay here, please".

"You know what" Bridgette said calmly turning away from Geoff, "I've already been hurt enough in this game, what's a few more minutes of it?"

And with that Bridgette broke into a run and sprinted towards Heather, leaving Geoff looking horrified and shocked, "WAIT!" He called to her, but Bridgette refused to stop, Geoff dropped to his knees in shock, "I love you" He meekly whispered.

* * *

Bridgette got within ear distance of both the competition and the volcano, she hid within the bushes close by and waited, as soon as Heather ran by she would join her up the mountain, she didn't care what he would have to say about it but she was on Team Heather.

That's when she heard his disgustingly sordid voice coming towards her.

"Farewell Heather, I would say I haven't enjoyed defeating you".

Bridgette stepped back quickly as she heard the squeak of Alejandro's wheelbarrow coming towards her, she could hear him drawing nearer to her and she was very tempted to stick her foot out to trip him up, but she knew she couldn't, if she wanted to do this she had to be incredibly sneaky and stealthy, just like both Heather and Alejandro.

Then she heard it, Heather's rasping breath go straight past her, Bridgette shot out of the bush and made an immediate beeline for Heather, the only problem is, despite carrying a heavy dummy over her shoulder, she was a very fast runner, maybe she was desperate to win too, still Bridgette took no chances and followed her up the volcano.

Bridgette could hear her struggling, still he kept a low key because Alejandro was right in front of her, maybe Alejandro couldn't win this, Heather was already drawing nearer to her, still Bridgette had to be incredibly careful to make sure she wasn't detected by him, she quickly hid behind a rock when she heard Heather's rasping voice call out to Alejandro.

"If you think…I'm going to give up…when I'm this close…" Heather wheezed as she struggled up, as she said this, Bridgette carefully crawled up closer to her, making sure to stay close to the floor.

"I must say I'm impressed" Alejandro said coldly, "Not threatened, but impressed! See you at the top; I'll be the one with the check for a million dollars!"

As Alejandro ran off again, Bridgette heard Heather give a loud angry scream, then a loud thud as she threw the dummy down on the floor in rage, Bridgette took this as her chance to act.

"Need a hand?" Bridgette said as she caught up to Heather, she jumped slightly and looked at Bridgette with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Look you and I have never seen eye to eye but I want to help you" Bridgette said reaching down to get the dummy, only to earn a slap on the wrist by Heather.

"And why should I believe you?" Heather snapped back, "You could be working for Alejandro, I'm not stupid!"

"Clearly you are!" Bridgette growled, "You saw us fighting earlier, I can't stand him, yes it's true I can't stand you either but when it came down to it I'd rather help you than him any day".

Heather fell silent, "Why the hell are you helping me then? Are you not afraid that you might get rejected by your boyfriend and friends for talking to me?"

"I need to admit they didn't like what I was doing…but they feel the same way…kind of. Alejandro has done something and I need to make amends before it's too late" After earning a raised eyebrow from Heather she quickly shook her head, "Amends for myself, not him".

Heather glared at Bridgette, "So something has happened between the two of you…what?" She asked.

"I don't want to say, look we've wasted enough time talking, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not" Bridgette said picking up the dummy and throwing it over her shoulder, "Run, I'll be right behind you".

"But that's heavy" Heather explained, "How can you carry that?"

"It's just about as heavy as my surfboard" Bridgette said, "Its light to me".

Heather turned back and ran up the volcano and true to Bridgette's word she kept up with Heather, Bridgette stayed right by her side and now with the weight of the dummy lifted from Heather's shoulder she could easily run faster.

It wasn't until they heard a startled cry from Alejandro they stopped. Bridgette squinted her eyes and saw a massive lava pool and several small logs as stepping stones to lead the way, also bizarre objects like a piano, a safe and Bridgette could swear she could see the anvil from the aftermath hanging above the pool.

As well as that Bridgette could see Alejandro, Chris and Chef, knowing she could get caught Bridgette dropped the dummy on the floor making Heather turn around, "Hey!" She snapped at her.

"Look, I have to stop for now, but I will be back, I can't get caught if you want to win" Bridgette said, making a getaway for the bushes alongside the pool.

"But you're supposed to be helping me!" Heather shrieked out loudly.

"I am!" Bridgette said, "Do this and I'll be back I promise!"

Heather screamed loudly and heaved up the dummy and dragged it over to the pool with a massive heave.

Bridgette ran alongside the pool only to see that the only way across was either jumping or taking the stepping logs across, 'surely there must be another way' Bridgette thought to herself, but just as this was said she could hear Chris from behind her.

"The only way to get to the top of the volcano is to pass this river of lava, that wheelbarrow probably won't be too helpful".

"Crap" Bridgette cursed out loud, there was no way across, but then she saw it, despite the river of lava she could easily jump across the narrow bits without getting caught, taking a deep breath she did a running jump and landed safely on the other side, with the lava only slightly burning her arm, it was only a minor bit of damage and Bridgette had been expecting this, she kept quiet and nursing her burn she hid on the other side, waiting for Heather to jump across.

Then she saw it, on the other side of the volcano she saw four pairs of feet walking up to the bush and standing by it.

"Shit" Bridgette squeaked and hid lower, she recognized the feet as Courtney, Lindsay, Cody and Harold, taking a deep breath she carefully crawled out of the bush and tan as fast she could up the side of the volcano to another bush where she could hide in safety.

Now she was alone again, Bridgette let out a deep sigh of relief and waited in the bushes, she could hear loud screams and footsteps and Lindsay ran straight by crying about mascara or something, Bridgette chose to ignore it, Lindsay would be fine, and then she heard more footsteps, this time from Alejandro, and a voice too.

Bridgette remained low as the footsteps stopped by the bush, Alejandro propped the dummy against the side and took a few deep breaths.

"Its fine" He told himself, "Its fine you will win this and Jose will have nothing over you" He then let out a little laugh, "Well…at least I can say that I've gone all the way with a girl before, and managed to hold her down with one hand".

Bridgette gulped when she realized who Alejandro was talking about, herself, what was she going to do? She wanted to jump out and shot at Alejandro for what he was saying, it was horrible and it made Bridgette feel like a weakling.

She didn't regret shouting at him earlier and she certainly didn't know.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed out loudly jumping out of the bushes and grabbing Alejandro by the shoulders, and with all the brutal force she could muster she pinned Alejandro to the wall sides of the volcano.

"Is this what makes you happy? Making me feel like crap?" Bridgette snapped.

"Well, I didn't know you were here Bridge" Alejandro said to her.

"Don't call me that!" Bridgette snapped again, pushing harder onto Alejandro, "Why did you do it? Why did you rape me in the first place? To feel like a man?"

Alejandro looked away from her and pushed her off easily; Bridgette didn't expect this and tumbled to the floor, "Shut up!" He snapped at her.

"No, I won't you've silenced me this far and it won't happen anymore" Bridgette said trying to get up, "Do you feel like man doing this? Pushing me around, making me live a lie of hell for months? Well that's what you've done, is this to do with your brother?" She asked.

"It's nothing to do with you" Alejandro growled.

"I think it is" Bridgette hissed, "You said that your brother doesn't have this over you? What's that? Your brother has never raped anyone before? Wow, well I think I prefer him! Having forced sex with a girl doesn't make you a man, it makes you disgusting, that's what you are, no wonder your brother has this hold of you, its because you're a vile creature who shouldn't be allowed to walk on this earth!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

_**SLAP.**_

Bridgette fell to the floor again as Alejandro's cold hand collided with her cheek, it left a horrible burning sting, Bridgette gasped slightly and held her face in pain, shaking slightly she turned back to him.

"There" She hissed, "Feel like a man? Well do it again if you must, if it makes you feel manly, then do it, rape me right here, right now".

Alejandro was shaking with anger, he reached down at pulled Bridgette up by her throat, Bridgette could feel the air escaping her body at an alarming rate, Alejandro lifted her so that she was in line with his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction" Alejandro growled low in his throat.

He closed his hands tighter around Bridgette's throat making her cry out choked sobs in pain, Alejandro let a demented smile spread across his face as he watched Bridgette suffer in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Alejandro let go of Bridgette out of shock and she fell to the floor with a thud, Bridgette crawled away from Alejandro and coughed hard to get her breath back.

"Well look who it is" Alejandro hissed, "Managed to get out of that cage did you?"

Heather looked at Bridgette who had tears coming out of her eyes, "What were you-."

"I found Bridgette trying to get in the way" Alejandro said, "Don't worry though, she was trying to sabotage us both, she hates us both you see".

Heather didn't take her eyes of Bridgette; she was slowly shaking her head in fear. Heather could see it in her eyes that Alejandro was lying; Bridgette wasn't the person to try to sabotage someone.

"Well, nice talking but I can hear the million calling my name!" Alejandro said before grabbing his dummy and heading back up the volcano.

Heather immediately ran to Bridgette side and picked her up, "What the hell was that about?" She asked as she helped Bridgette find her feet.

"Nothing" Bridgette said massaging her throat to stop the pain.

"Well it sure looked like something" Heather said, "Bridgette you have to tell me…I can help you?"

"Why do you want to help me all of a sudden?" Bridgette asked, clearing her throat now by coughing.

"Because someone recently told me that I'm the good guy in this" Heather said, "And knowing that I don't want to let someone down who helped me this far".

Bridgette looked up at Heather, she looked incredibly sincere, something she had never seen before, and that's when the tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Heather I don't know what to do" She sobbed, Heather was very unsure of what to do, but she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"Alejandro raped me".

Heather removed her hand from Bridgette shoulder when she heard those words, "He did…what?"

"He raped me" Bridgette choked out through sobs, "On the first day…I've been fighting through this all this time…he didn't want me to tell you…but I don't want him to win, please you have to find a way to beat him".

Heather was still silent, knowing that the once evil Alejandro had done something as low and vile like this to someone just changed every single feeling that Heather had for him, She blinked a few times before pulling Bridgette into a hug.

"Its going to be ok" She told her, it was only a short hug, but then Heather pointed to the dummy, "I'll win only if you help me though".

Bridgette wiped her eyes clear and nodded, "Sure" She said and grabbed the dummy, and once again the two headed up the volcano as fast as they could.

"You know what?" Heather said, "We might have had our differences but if you told me in the first place then I would have made sure he was the first one off".

"I know" Bridgette replied, "But he it can't be helped, it happened and know we won't let him win anymore".

"Can I just ask you something?" Heather then asked, "Why did you want to tell me?"

"Because you're human, and it was obvious you liked him, I didn't want to see another person go through that too, I had to tell you" Bridgette said shifting the dummy slightly to help her run faster.

"Right" Heather mumbled, "Thanks".

"No problem" Bridgette said smiling at Heather, it was both horribly awkward but yet touching at the same time, Heather, the girl who Bridgette once hated was now partnered with her to take down Alejandro, she had to admit, never in her wildest imaginations did she think that it would be her, normally she could imagine LeShawna or Gwen being the girl that helps her, Heather didn't come close.

But now the girl girls were storming up the side of the volcano, confidently and with anticipation, Bridgette could feel Heather next to her speed up, without the dummy to slow her down she was now raring to go, Bridgette was even struggling to keep up with her, still she didn't complain, she hitched the dummy over her shoulder and carried on, Heather was her ticket to winning and she wasn't going to let it go.

There were now inches away from the top, Bridgette stopped at this point making Heather turn around again.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me with that thing again?"

"I have to" Bridgette said handing the dummy to her, "Alejandro's already there and if Chris catches me then we're done, I'll be on the side lines".

And with that Bridgette made her way along another path to the top, "Good luck" She called back to Heather as she ran faster away from her.

Bridgette took a deep breath as she ran, this was it, it was all down to Heather, would she come through? Or would she abandon her at the last minute for Alejandro.

She had no idea, and not knowing was terrifying.

As Bridgette climbed up to the top she was very surprised to see all the ex contestants there already, she pulled herself up to join the rest of the group and was instantly met with the arms of her lover.

She was already warm enough as it is due to the heat from the volcano, but as the sweat dripped down from both of them she felt oddly comfortable and never wanted to let go.

"Oh my God" She could hear Geoff's voice in her ear as he hugged her tightly, then he pulled away looking very stern, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I told you" Bridgette explained, "There was no way that Heather could win by herself, I helped her as much as I could".

"But not enough" Noah mumbled poking out from over Geoff's shoulder, "Alejandro got here way before she did".

Sure enough Alejandro was at the top of the volcano holding the dummy over his head ready to throw it in, the look of glee and happiness on his face was on rivalled by the smug smirk he had on his lips.

"That's it" Trent said, "We're done!"

"No we're not" Bridgette said, "Not yet!"

"NO!"

Everyone's heads turned immediately to see Heather pulling herself and the dummy up with great effort, she leant against the dummy breathing heavily.

"I can't catch my…my breath!" She wheezed loudly.

"You are gorgeous when you've lost!" Alejandro said turning around and looking at her.

Bridgette's face went pale, as she watched as Heather, the once proclaimed Ice Queen who made everyone's life hell on the show, finally accepted defeat.

"I worked so hard!" Heather gasped pushing the dummy over and letting tears roll down her porcelain face, she slowly dropped to her knees sobbing loudly, "And now you're just going to take the mill and vanish from my life forever".

Bridgette could see her surroundings spinning; she quickly grabbed hold of Geoff's shoulder to stop herself from fainting, who retaliated and placed a hand round her waist to stop her from keeling over.

"She promised that she was going to stay away from him" Bridgette moaned, "Why is she doing this".

"A leopard never changes its spots" Noah mumbled.

"Just throw your stupid doll into the stupid volcano already!" Heather cried, as more tears spilled out of her onyx eyes.

Alejandro paused, he looked over at Heather, "So what are you more upset about losing?" He asked, "The million…or me?"

Heather sat up wiping her eyes and blushing slightly, "Are you cracked?" She sniffed, "I would never fall for a jerk like you".

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked manically walking over to her and dropping down to her level.

"Hello!" Heather gasped out, trying to hold back the tears, "We're, like, right beside the hottest thing on the planet!"

"Admit it" Alejandro said standing up, "You're in love with me".

"What?" Heather snapped standing up, "I don't love you I _love_-."

She gasped and covered up her mouth, causing several of the other contestants to gasp too, Noah shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Bridgette who was now shaking, "I told you" He said, "She won't change for anyone, she only thinks for herself".

"Wow…you're right" Bridgette whispered.

"It'll be ok babe" Geoff said to her, "We can get by like this, so what if he wins?"

Bridgette fell silent, knowing that a world of pain would be coming her way if he did win.

"Hate!" Heather quickly said, "I mean I hate you!"

"I know what you meant" Alejandro gushed, "And I must confess, at first…yes my intentions were purely strategic".

"Can the confessing wait?" Chris asked, "Kind of on a schedule here bro!"

"That is no longer the case" Alejandro said to him before turning back to Heather, "Because you!" He gasped out, pulling Heather's body close to his, "You have stolen my heart!"

"Oh that is so beautiful!" Owen sobbed.

"Even if it is Heather" Sadie said.

"Give me a break!" Gwen moaned.

"Our connection goes deeper than the game" Alejandro confessed to Heather, "Together; we could take over the world!"

"God!" Bridgette gasped, swallowing hard.

"Wow" Heather mumbled, looking down at the floor and the back up at Alejandro, "I suppose I might actually feel… a little something".

"Mi Amore!" Alejandro chanted as his face moved forward so quickly and caught Heather completely off guard and kissed her hard on the lips.

Just like he did with Bridgette.

Calls of 'ews' were heard amongst the group and they all watched as Heather started to kiss him back, the sounds of them making out filled the air in a horrible way.

And then what happened, no one expected.

Heather's right knee moved up incredibly fast and didn't stop moving upwards until it collided with Alejandro's kiwis, the group fell silent and Alejandro's choked screams now filled the air, he staged forward slightly and Heather leant towards his ear and whispered something so low that Bridgette could swear she was on the only one that could hear her.

"_I know what you did"._

She pushed him back and onto an ice cube that Chris had been using to cool down on, Alejandro tumbled onto it, clinging onto his manhood in pain, "A little something called VICTORY!" Heather called out loudly, "So long sucker!" She jeered as she pushed Alejandro's ice cube back down the volcano.

Alejandro's horrified face was priceless as he sped back down the side of the volcano, screaming loudly both in pain and in shock.

Everyone in the group aside from Courtney were cheering and clapping for Heather's victory, Bridgette didn't know what to do, she let go of Geoff's shoulder and begun cheering and clapping for Heather louder than ever.

She had come through for her after all!

"Nice!" Duncan said, "It's about time somebody took 'La Cucaracha' down!"

"Yeah" Heather said picking up the dummy again, this time with great ease, "Boys are ok, but a million dollars is way better!"

She lifted the dummy high above her head and threw it into the volcano; everyone watched as it tumbled down into the fiery lava below them, she had won!

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Heather chanted loudly, punching her fists into the air.

"And that's a cool million for Heather, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris announced as the group begun cheering and clapping again.

"I don't believe it" Bridgette gasped, "I actually don't believe it!"

"What did you girls talk about on the way here?" Geoff asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" Bridgette said, "But who cares? She did it".

Bridgette angled her head slightly so she could get a better view of Heather, and at the point Heather made eye contact with Bridgette, and gave her a friendly wink, Bridgette responded by nodding her head at her.

She had never been so happy in her life.

"You know it's not just a victory for her right?" Gwen asked walking along side Bridgette, "It's for us too".

"You're right" She said watching Heather opening up the briefcase with all the money inside, "Wow; I thought she was going to leave me last minute".

"She's a good actress" Justin said, "How do you think she managed to get through all this time".

"I suppose" Trent said, "But from all that time she was hurting all of us, I didn't expect her trickery to help us".

Suddenly, three angry looking Hawaiian locals pushed their way past the crowds and towards Chris, "You didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano did you?" One of them asked.

"There are signs everywhere!" The other shrieked out.

"Oh no" Geoff murmured turning around and seeing a 'no pineapples' sign behind him.

The group all parted, revealing five signs, "This can't be good" Noah mumbled.

"Oh yeah" Chris said, "They really ruined the shot so we put the human wall there".

Owen who was scratching his back with one the signs received a disgusting look from the third local, he pushed Blaineley's dolly over so she was flat on her face again and pointed to a sign behind her.

"Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?" He growled.

Just as this was said the volcano started shaking violently, "Uh oh" Chris gasped.

Heather was clinging hold of the briefcase for dear life; she didn't even realize that someone…or something was sneaking up behind her.

Ezekiel.

His eyes had completely gone now, and from his last stint in Tanzania he had changed so much, his hair was completely gone aside from a few strands of hair and he was truly like a beast now, his eyes were so damaged that he could only see Alejandro in front of him, in his mind Heather wasn't the one holding the million, it was Alejandro.

He growled loudly and pounced on Heather, trying to rip the briefcase clean from her hands, he didn't want the money from him, he wanted it to help Bridgette and to get it away from Alejandro.

As the fight continued, Ezekiel got a tight grip in the briefcase and Heather kicked him so hard she let go of it, Ezekiel had the briefcase in his hands and a slight smile spread across his beastly face as he fell towards the lava, he hugged the case to his chest happily, until his back touched the scolding hot lava, burning him to death.

The group watched his last few minutes as he held the million up, pointing it towards Bridgette, as if trying to hold it up for her to grab, but it was no use, he sunk beneath the lava and his body disappeared.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming!" Chris said as the volcano begun to shake more violently, "RUN!"

There was a loud thud as leading the group back down the volcano was Heather and Chris, followed by the rest of the group and Blaineley coming down last on her dolly, the panic was shocking as the group all thundered towards the end of the volcano.

Alejandro had safely reached the end of it and the ice block he had been sitting on had finally cooled his aching injured part, he let out a sigh of refreshment, only to then be startled by a lava ball hurtling beside him and crashing into the sand along side him, this was closely followed by the screams from Chris and Heather who ran straight past him, before Alejandro had a chance to get up the rest of the group all trampled him down to the floor, not knowing that he was under their feet.

Finally Blaineley crossed him as her dolly ran over him, Alejandro raised his head up, completed mauled by being trampled on, he could only see Bridgette in front of his eyes.

"WAIT FOR ME!" He cried out making Bridgette turn around, she paused and looked over at his body; however nothing inside of her wanted to move, after everything he had put her though why should she help him? She rubbed her neck which was still pretty sore and scowled at him.

"This is something I like to call…revenge" She sneered, Alejandro's eyes widened as Bridgette looked up and saw the lava pour over Alejandro's body, absorbing him into the lava.

"BRIDGE COME ON!" Geoff screamed, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her into the sea with the rest of the group, it was now every man for themselves, they all plunged into the surprisingly cold waters and swam for their lives, as Chris climbed onto his safe boat, he pushed off anyone who tried to climb on, however to their delight Ezekiel had been flung out of the volcano and into Chris' boat, making it sink. They all shrieked with laughter, only to realize they were still in grave danger and carried on swimming.

It was horribly terrifying, Bridgette had gone from being safe to now back into the depths of danger, she was a good swimmer but she knew from her experiences out at sea on that fishing boat that this island was far away from the mainland and from any part of civilization.

And she also knew that there was also be a limit before someone gave up on swimming and chose to drown…

* * *

**DONE! Who do you think will survive this experience? And how will they get rescued, I know! And you will too in a few days! Let me know what you all think!**


	18. A Kiss For Luck

This is it! It's the last chapter! I can't believe it we're at the end of the story, it feels so weird that only a few months ago sitting at my computer typing out the one shot that would have been the first chapter of 'Predator and Prey' who would have thought it would of turned into a two story saga and potentially have a third!

**I really couldn't of done it without everyone's help and encouragement, I'm a bit sad about this but who knows, like I said before there could be a third, but that's only if the original characters make an appearance in the fourth or fifth season, if not, then well this is the end!**

**Once again, a massive thanks to my reviewers, I really couldn't of done this without you.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 A Kiss for Luck**

Pants could be heard deep in the ocean coming from several young teens as they struggled to stay afloat in the cold waters, it felt so weird for them all that just a minute ago they were by one of the hottest places in the world and now were freezing in the cold waters.

Bridgette's teeth were chattering as she struggled to paddle her way through the water, close by her was Geoff who was equally cold, the two just wanted to hold on to each other and tell each other that this was going to be ok, but the chances for rescue were very unlikely.

Alongside them were the rest of the cast, minus Heather, she had made her big mistake and stopped in the waters asking about her million, no one knew what had happened to her but all they heard was a scream and a thud as a ball of lava hurtled towards her, no one was sure if it hit her or not, but still she was no longer with them.

No one had known how long they had been in the waters before, but still no one was ready to give up yet, they all carried on swimming trying to concentrate of where they were trying to reach, and making sure to keep one another up.

Enemies didn't matter at this point; everyone was fighting to get everyone to safety, although some were trying much harder than others.

"I'll never be able to get this chlorine out of my hair" Lindsay whimpered, being the first one to talk in a while.

"This is the sea" Gwen cried out, "It's salt water".

"Look on the bright side then" Justin said, "It'll do wonders for our hair".

"Oh yeah" Noah growled, "We'll all come out with amazing hair just as long as the sharks don't get to us first or hoping that we don't freeze to death".

"SHARKS?" DJ Screeched out, he immediately started swimming the other way, "No way, I'm turning back".

"You can't!" Trent said trying to block his way, "You're in more danger of swimming back".

"Well then what are we going to do?" He asked, "I'm not ready to get eaten by sharks".

"Neither am I!" Beth whined.

"Look, no one is going to die if we just carry on swimming" Duncan cried out turning his back on the squabble, "Someone must have been watching the show and is ready to help us".

"Maybe if we, like, started calling out for help someone would here us?" Katie suggested and Sadie nodded.

"Great idea" She said and the two started calling out for help, Courtney shook her head and angrily splashed the two, "We're in the middle of the ocean! Who would hear us?"

"At least we're trying? Sadie cried out defensively.

"Well stop trying" Courtney thundered as she carried on through the waters, "Our best bet is to carry on swimming until we find land".

"And what happens when one of us gets tired?" Asked Duncan, "There's going to be a point where someone holds up back, and I'm not going to wait for them".

"Well if everyone keeps up with me then we'll survive" Courtney growled.

"Keep up with _you?"_ Duncan sneered, "Please!"

"Guys now is not the time to be arguing!" Trent snapped, "We need to figure out how we are going to survive in a calm way".

"SHUT UP!" Two voices thundered at Trent.

"Hey!" Trent cried out, "I'm trying to sort this out for us, arguing won't help, so calm down, and you both need to shut up!"

"Guys".

Everyone paused when a voice spoke out, everyone turned to Cody who was looking up at the sky, "it's getting dark".

"Oh God!" Whimpered Sierra who had to ditch her wheelchair and was now clinging hold to Cody's head for support, "I've seen this in Titanic, they all end up in the sea and die!"

"Then we can't let that happen" Bridgette said, "I've seen people do this before…maybe not this far out to sea but if we carry on towards the direction of where the sun is setting we will stay in the light and find land".

"I suppose that's better than just sitting here waiting to get eaten" LeShawna said and carried on swimming in Bridgette's direction, soon the group stopped squabbling and begun to follow Bridgette and LeShawna.

* * *

However, no one could keep themselves pout of the dark for too long, and no matter how fast they all swam the sun soon set, putting them all into darkness once again, unsure what to do they all paused, no one could tell their left from rights and some of the group were starting to pass out due to the cold, Katie nearly drowned until DJ picked her up and pulled her onto his back and Eva had to keep pushing Tyler angrily to keep him awake, needless to say the group were getting tired and without gently words of encouragement from each other they were slowly making it.

Bridgette who had been swimming as hard as she could had nothing but determination on her face, Geoff noticed this as he carried on swimming beside her, "Bridge…if you're tired I can give you a hand?"

"I'm fine".

Geoff fell silent, "Well, only if you're sure? Let me know".

Bridgette nodded, "I will".

"Look can we take a break?" Justin moaned, "I'm tired".

"We're all tired, we can't just stop in the ocean" Duncan said angrily.

"I don't know" Owen said who was tugging Noah alongside him who had passed out in the waters, "A little break does sound good".

"Alright fine" Bridgette said, "Five minutes and then we need to keep moving".

The group all huddled together again in the waters, because of the salt it was pretty easy to float in, but still it couldn't prevent people from nodding off, it was a struggle trying to make sure that all twenty one of them were still breathing, it was horrible having to watch on everyone.

Bridgette watched over as more people dropped off into sleep and were being pulled over to prevent them from drowning in their sleep; Bridgette had finally given in and was resting on Geoff's shoulder.

"You don't mind me doing this, do you?" She asked, knowing that he was tired too.

"You know I don't" Geoff said kindly, "Just as long as you're safe".

"But not for long" Bridgette murmured, "How long do you think it will be until we find land?"

"I don't know" Geoff whispered, "I still have hopes that someone with brains should have watched the show and sent help out to us".

"I don't know" Bridgette whispered, "Maybe they thought that the crew would have our backs".

Geoff angled his head round to her, "Don't worry ok? We will get out of this alive, we all will, you watch!"

Bridgette nodded, she watched the group again, and the realized that her own eyes were slowly dropping, her grip in Geoff's shoulder tightened, she didn't want to be one of the ones that fell asleep, she had that fear that if she dropped of she might never wake up again, desperate to stay awake she splashed some of the could water over her, only to open her eyes to see that her vision had been distorted, it was so dark that it was making her feel a little sick.

'Maybe a few minutes sleep wouldn't be so bad' Bridgette thought and she slowly closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up in a warm bed with Geoff next to her…

"Well, well! Looks like you all need help!"

Bridgette eyes snapped open and she quickly turned around to meet the glare of a white light, was this the dreaded light people had claimed to see when they died? She shielded her eyes slightly and most of the others looked over too, Bridgette could make something out, it was like a boat or something.

"Who is that?" She asked, hoping they might help them all.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten us already Bridgette?" The voice called out again, "Hey turned off the light I have a flashlight here".

Immediately the light turned off and a small flashlight turned on, Bridgette squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure that was in front of her, and then it came to her, the voice that had spoken to her, was Greg the intern!

"Greg!" Bridgette squeaked out excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, first we all need to get you in the boat and in warmth, Eric, turn the light back on" Greg called out.

"I am not your slave!" Eric grumbled as the light snapped back on, around the boat, this time the group got used to the light and started to climb onto the boat, Geoff pulled himself up and leant back down to pull Bridgette up, DJ helped Katie and Sadie up and Greg was helping Gwen out of the waters, soon everyone was on the boat and safe.

"Here" Greg said handing Lindsay a blanket, "We brought blankets, flasks of hot chocolate, food, anything you want we have it".

"Do you have any lip-gloss?" Lindsay asked.

"As a matter of fact" Greg said pulling a tube out of a bag in the corner and tossing it to Lindsay, "We do!"

"YAY!"

"Homeward bound Eric my good man!" Greg then announced to the sour faced intern who was standing by the control box.

"I'm not driving this thing back to Canada, we're going to the mainland and that's it" Eric moaned as the boat sprang back into life.

"That's all I asked!"

Soon the boat started to move slowly away again, when all of a sudden there was a horrified scream.

"We're missing someone!" Owen cried out, "We left with twenty one and now there's twenty!"

The group looked around in a panic trying to figure out who hadn't got on the boat when there was another gasp, "It's Duncan" Called out Gwen.

The whole group ran straight to the edge of the boat while Greg went to get Eric to stop, and they all looked over the into the dark waters to try and find where he was, suddenly there heard a loud splashing coming from below them.

"GUYS!" Duncan cried out, "Thanks for leaving me, morons!"

"Sorry" The group nervously chorused back, Gwen immediately leant over to give him a hand over when she stopped, she could see from the corner of her eye someone else with their hand overboard too.

It was Courtney.

Slowly, Gwen withdrew her hand and stepped back and watched as Courtney leant right over with her hand outstretched, Duncan paused in the water and looked curiously at it, and then back up at her face.

"Well?" She snapped, "Are you just going to freeze in the water or are you going to take my hand?"

Duncan scowled and reached out and grabbed her hand, it took a while of the two squabbling and hurling abuse at each other before Duncan was brought back on board, but then strangest thing happened, Courtney and Duncan's stopped fighting and their eyes met, there was silence between them and suddenly, they hugged.

Gwen's eyes dropped and she sighed, she could of sworn she heard Courtney whisper into his ear, "You're mine".

"You ok?"

Gwen jumped slightly and turned around to see Trent standing behind her, "Yeah" She whispered, "It's not fun is it?"

"What? Seeing something like that?" Trent asked gesturing over to Courtney and Duncan, "No, it's not".

Gwen fell silent and felt slightly guilty, she had put him through this and she didn't even think about it, she quickly shook her head and turned er back on the two, "It was always going to be her, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, I don't know" Trent said, "They both seem to have a relationship that no matter how much they get on each others nerves, they still love each other".

"True" Gwen mumbled.

Trent looked down at the floor and saw a pile of blankets that Greg had brought with them, he bent down and picked on up and draped it around Gwen's shoulders.

"Here" He said kindly, "It's freezing out here, don't want you getting sick do we? I think we both know that I would make a terrible nurse".

Gwen laughed softly, "Thanks Trent" She said, as Trent made sure the blanket was safely over Gwen's shoulders he went to take his hands away, but something prevented him, Gwen had reached out and placed her hands on top of his, making sure he didn't let go.

Trent smiled down at her and Gwen angled her head around to smile at him, he was right, things would turn out for the best.

"So is it safe to move again or what?" Eric snapped angrily, "Is everyone onboard now?"

"I think so" Greg said, "Away we go Eric!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone froze when they heard another shout from off the boat, once again everyone flocked to the edge to see the strangest sight ever, Heather was floating on something in the middle of the ocean.

"How could you forget me?" She growled angrily as she floated along side the boat, "Well? Isn't anyone going to help me back in?"

Heather was finally lifted onto the boat looking tired, battered and weary, she brushed the water off her arms and grabbed a blanket and sat down.

"How did you manage to get here?" Bridgette asked, thinking that Heather had been killed by a lava ball.

"I got here thanks to him" Heather said pointing to the edge of the boat again, two hands were hanging onto the sides; it slowly lifted itself up to reveal who it was.

Ezekiel.

"No way!" Justin gasped, "He survived?"

"How the hell did he manage that?" Tyler gasped, "He fell into a volcano!"

Needless to say, Ezekiel was still pretty messed up in the head, he climbed onto the boat on his hands and knees and grabbed a blanket with his mouth and curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

"I think it was as a sorry for taking away my million" Heather said with pride in her voice.

"You're not mad he ruined it for you?" Bridgette asked.

"No" Heather replied, "I'll find another way to get another million off those cheapskates".

* * *

As the boat started back up again the conversation soon died between the group, they had all fallen asleep on different parts of the boat with Greg keeping a watchful eye on the them all, making sure everyone stayed warm and Eric drove the boat towards the nearest mainland.

The group had fallen asleep in different ways, Trent was leaning on the side with Gwen against his shoulder, DJ had dozed off with his head down and Katie had found comfort on his lap and had Sadie next to her legs asleep while Tyler and Lindsay had fallen asleep together on the floor of the boat and in each others arms, LeShawna and Beth were next to each other with Harold curled up by LeShawna's legs, Izzy and Owen had fallen asleep by the food box that Greg had brought, Duncan had propped himself up by the side of the boat with Courtney snuggled in his lap, Eva and Justin were leaning against Eric's platform where he was controlling the boat much to his annoyance Heather had stayed in her same place as had Ezekiel and Cody and Noah, much to everyone's amusement, had fallen asleep together again, Sierra had something to say about that and had cuddled up next to Cody's spare side while Bridgette and Geoff had fell asleep on a bench on the side of the boat, Geoff was against the side while Bridgette was tucked safely in his arms with two blankets over them both.

The sun was slowly rising, because of them being outside, everything seemed to much brighter, Bridgette was the first to awake, she opened her eyes slowly to see herself on the boat, she felt oddly warm until she realized she had Geoff's arms around her waist and two blankets over her, Geoff's breath gently ticked the side of her neck and Bridgette smiled to herself.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked up to see Greg smiling up at her, "I take it this is the boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah" Bridgette said, "I really don't know how to thank you Greg, seriously you saved our lives".

"It's the least we could do" Greg explained, taking a seat on the floor in front of Bridgette to save her from moving, "You saved us in Siberia, from a bear and boredom!"

Bridgette laughed, "Oh Siberia, what a fun time that was" She mumbled sarcastically.

"That's what I was supposed to say" Greg said quickly, "You remember Dan? The other intern we thought was dead? Well, turns out he wasn't, he was alive, just hurt. He was found by some of the locals and they took care of him, he's back home now but he's alright".

"Oh thank God!" Bridgette gasped, "I genuinely thought he was dead".

"Nope, alive as anything!" Greg said, "Look at this, it's like the three musketeers reunited again".

"I thought I said never to say that again!" Eric hissed.

"Sorry, but we are, come on Eric you have to admit that?" He asked him.

"Fine…we are" Eric whispered gently.

"How did you get this boat?" Bridgette asked.

"I had a feeling you'd ask about that" Greg said, "And I am very surprised you don't recognize it, it's Boris' boat".

"Really?" Bridgette gasped, she looked around and sure enough it was the boat she spent weeks on to get to Hawaii, however it had been cleaned to perfection, the fish had gone and the faint smell of pine trees lingered instead, and it looked bigger.

"How did you get it off Boris?" She asked.

"Well, once we got back to the studios, we took Boris to Blaineley's dressing room, her entourage gave him a load of her clothes and make up and some pictures for taking us home and he was so happy he gave us the boat…as long as we gave him the keys to Blaineley's apartment" Greg explained.

"I'm sure she won't mind!" Bridgette giggled.

"No, she won't" Greg said, "So after that we cleaned out the boat and as soon as we found out that you were in trouble we got the boat out and came here".

"Thanks again" Bridgette mumbled, "You're a great friend, you too Eric".

"No problem" Eric said, and for the first time, Bridgette saw him smile at her.

"That is a rarity!" Greg laughed making Eric frown again.

"You see why I never smile?" Eric growled at him.

"Eric I'm kidding!" Greg laughed getting up and joining him on the deck.

Bridgette smiled and looked over, someone else was on her way towards her, it was Heather this time.

"Hey" She said gently to her.

"Hello" Bridgette greeted, "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better" Heather said, "Look I just wanted to say…thanks for helping me win…I really couldn't of done all that without you".

"No problem" Bridgette said, "Thanks for helping me with my problem".

Heather gave her a soft smile, "I want this to be our secret, if anyone asks about this I'll deny it but…I don't want to forget about it".

Bridgette nodded, "It's all safe with me" She whispered as Heather slowly walked off back to her seat, Bridgette smiled, her heart really was melting, piece by piece she was becoming a better person.

As more people started to wake up and greet each other good morning, Ezekiel woke up, he saw Bridgette lying on the bench with Geoff and he got up to see her, like a dog he sat beside her on the floor with his tongue out.

"Hey Zeke" Bridgette whispered softly, trying not to wake Geoff, "I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you for being there when I had a tough time, you really are a great friend".

"No problem" Ezekiel tried to say, but all that came out was a soft purring noise, Bridgette sighed, "Don't worry" She said rubbing the top of his oddly covered head, "We'll get you speaking again, just you wait".

* * *

Soon, the boat was back in light as the sun was high in the sky, the group had all woken up and were coated in their blankets, they were still in the middle of the sea and it was pretty cold, so the blankets were very handy, Greg was handing out flasks of steaming hot chocolate to the group who all accepted with thanks. Geoff was now awake and now Bridgette and Geoff were sitting next to each other Bridgette had her blanket wrapped around her shoulder while Geoff had his around his waist.

"Well, this has been a very weird turn of events" Geoff said, "To think, about four months ago we were both at home, relaxing, partying, doing the usual and now, well look us, we've done and been through so much, I think we're growing up!"

"We sure are" Bridgette smiled leaning against his chest, Geoff picked up his blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, so that Bridgette had now on his lap and his hands were resting around her stomach.

"You know there will be bigger things that we will have to face, right?" Bridgette asked to Geoff.

"Really? Like what?" Geoff asked looking at her with loving eyes.

"Well, of the top of my head, depending on how long we stay with each other-."

"It will be a very, very long time babe" Geoff corrected.

"Right" Bridgette giggled, "Well, the day we decide to move in with each other and choosing our first home will be tough, the first time I have a pregnancy scare, with you this time of course, the day when you meet my parents and I meet yours, it's going to be a rough ride-."

She was cut off again as Geoff pressed his lips up against hers, Geoff's hands moved from her stomach to her cheek and caressed them softly, Bridgette hands were pressed against his warm chest, tracing the outlines of his fit body, they lasted like this for five minutes before they both pulled away and Geoff rested his forehead against Bridgette's.

"Yeah, it will all be tough, but I think after what we've been through, it'll be easy. None of those will compare to what happened" Geoff whispered.

"No, it won't I suppose, but you think it will be that easy?" She asked curiously.

"I know it" Geoff said kissing her lips softly and them kissing the sides of her warm cheeks twice.

"That says how easy it was, I'll call that my lucky kiss, a bit like my lucky hat, whenever you get one of those then you will be in for a lucky day".

Bridgette smiled, "And what do you get in return?"

"Babe" Geoff whispered, "I don't need anymore luck, I have you, I'm already they luckiest guy in the world".

Bridgette beamed at him, Geoff's moved his hands down and held onto her small hands, they both fit perfectly with each other and as the boat slowly trudged through the waters Bridgette couldn't help but think.

This whole season of Total Drama had been a whirlwind for her, from the day that she found out she would be going solo without Geoff there to hold her hand, to when she was raped by Alejandro and having to suffer through her time there, from getting booted out with a pole, to breaking up with Geoff only to get back together three days later, having to go through the doctors to see if she was ok to hosting aftermaths and having to endure Blaineley, then nearly getting blown up and getting sent to Siberia, to only end up at Hawaii and nearly getting burnt alive by a volcano, wow, thinking about it Bridgette had been through a lot, and who was there for her every step of the way, it was Geoff, even when they were broken up or not in the same country, he was still there for her, that's how she managed to survive.

Because the one she loved never left her side, they kept it together for this long and she knew that the world wouldn't come between them again, they were rock solid and always would be.

* * *

_**The End…**_

**Aww! It's over! I'm actually very sad! Oh well, it has to end at some point, I just hope that the Total Drama creators have a brain and bring them back, if Total Drama Reloaded has an aftermath then they should totally host it again! What do you think?**

**Anyway, a massive, massive thanks to all my reviewers, (I am counting those who reviewed 'Predator and Prey' too!) Gasp O, Kool Broadway Reader, Fulltimereviewer, Rafael Pereira, Chibi Horsewoman, madim, AndroidWarrior, Victoire1993, Totally Calm, BostonKid101, BubblezInBlue, TrueJackVP408, Anonymous, OHMYRENTNESS, D, Snowsky, sneezeyme123, NerdyBarista, , HyperForce, loveyourstory, happythatyoupdated, No. Not Katara K-E-N-Z-I-E, wooohooo, lugneyshutle, reviewerlad, fly-errrr, blulibuli, jklomnp, Holly, Wrong Side Of Life, , , King of Stories, hahabugaboo, OpheliaRamirez and finally StarReadrer86, you all are amazing for showing an interest to this story! And to anyone who read this, thank you!**

**It's the end of this but not of me!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**

**XXXX**


	19. ALTERNATE ENDING: Alejandro's Victory

**Well, well! I never thought I would be doing this! But here we go!**

**For those of you that don't know, last night Total Drama World Tour ended in America, and Heather won! However, on the website an official video was released of an alternate ending, of Alejandro winning! I had heard rumours all over the place that Alejandro was either going to win in America or there would be a alternate ending, to be honest I never thought that Alejandro would have won, I mean why would they put the main antagonist as the winner of the series? Still I suppose either way he gets what is coming to him.**

**Plus a quick note, who watched the 'Best of Alejandro' video? Is it just me, or did they show **_**a lot **_**of Bridgette/Alejandro?**

**Anyway so I proud to bring you the alternate ending to my story, Alejandro's Victory!**

**This story will pretty much be my work from chapter 17 with a lot of changes involved to mix it up a bit.**

**And I'm sorry if I might be off my mark, once again I am not well and it's a hell of a lot worse than last time, yesterday morning I couldn't stop being sick and had to call in sick to work which I hate doing for several reason, but I suppose it can't be helped if I was throwing up every time I moved, I'm ok today, I still feel a bit sick and my throat is raw as well is my stomach which is all pretty painful, but hey ho! I'll try my best!**

**Also for everyone that read the prequel to this 'Predator and Prey' look out for a bonus chapter that should be coming soonish, I accidentally lost the file for that which I had been working on, so I lost a bit of interest in it, but now I want to get back on the mark and finish it. Plus I've published the first chapter to my Christmas Story, so have a look at that too!**

**And without further ado, here is the Alternate Ending to 'Keeping it Together'!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Alternate Ending: Alejandro's Victory.**

There were now inches away from the top, Bridgette stopped at this point making Heather turn around again.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me with that thing again?"

"I have to" Bridgette said handing the dummy to her, "Alejandro's already there and if Chris catches me then we're done, I'll be on the side lines".

And with that Bridgette made her way along another path to the top, "Good luck" She called back to Heather as she ran faster away from her.

Bridgette took a deep breath as she ran, this was it, it was all down to Heather, would she come through? Or would she abandon her at the last minute for Alejandro.

She had no idea, and not knowing was terrifying.

As Bridgette climbed up to the top she was very surprised to see all the ex contestants there already, she pulled herself up to join the rest of the group and was instantly met with the arms of her lover.

She was already warm enough as it is due to the heat from the volcano, but as the sweat dripped down from both of them she felt oddly comfortable and never wanted to let go.

"Oh my God" She could hear Geoff's voice in her ear as he hugged her tightly, then he pulled away looking very stern, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I told you" Bridgette explained, "There was no way that Heather could win by herself, I helped her as much as I could".

"But not enough" Noah mumbled poking out from over Geoff's shoulder, "Alejandro got here way before she did".

Sure enough Alejandro was at the top of the volcano holding the dummy over his head ready to throw it in, the look of glee and happiness on his face was on rivalled by the smug smirk he had on his lips.

"That's it" Trent said, "We're done!"

"No we're not" Bridgette said, "Not yet!"

"NO!"

Everyone's heads turned immediately to see Heather pulling herself and the dummy up with great effort, she leant against the dummy breathing heavily.

"I can't catch my…my breath!" She wheezed loudly.

"You are gorgeous when you've lost!" Alejandro said turning around and looking at her.

Bridgette's face went pale, as she watched as Heather, the once proclaimed Ice Queen who made everyone's life hell on the show, finally accepted defeat.

"I worked so hard!" Heather gasped pushing the dummy over and letting tears roll down her porcelain face, she slowly dropped to her knees sobbing loudly, "And now you're just going to take the mill and vanish from my life forever".

Bridgette could see her surroundings spinning; she quickly grabbed hold of Geoff's shoulder to stop herself from fainting, who retaliated and placed a hand round her waist to stop her from keeling over.

"She promised that she was going to stay away from him" Bridgette moaned, "Why is she doing this".

"A leopard never changes its spots" Noah mumbled.

"Just throw your stupid doll into the stupid volcano already!" Heather cried, as more tears spilled out of her onyx eyes.

Alejandro paused, he looked over at Heather, "So what are you more upset about losing?" He asked, "The million…or me?"

Heather sat up wiping her eyes and blushing slightly, "Are you cracked?" She sniffed, "I would never fall for a jerk like you".

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked manically walking over to her and dropping down to her level.

"Hello!" Heather gasped out, trying to hold back the tears, "We're, like, right beside the hottest thing on the planet!"

"Admit it" Alejandro said standing up, "You're in love with me".

"What?" Heather snapped standing up, "I don't love you I _love_-."

She gasped and covered up her mouth, causing several of the other contestants to gasp too, Noah shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Bridgette who was now shaking, "I told you" He said, "She won't change for anyone, she only thinks for herself".

"Wow…you're right" Bridgette whispered.

"It'll be ok babe" Geoff said to her, "We can get by like this, so what if he wins?"

Bridgette fell silent, knowing that a world of pain would be coming her way if he did win.

"Hate!" Heather quickly said, "I mean I hate you!"

"I know what you meant" Alejandro gushed, "And I must confess, at first…yes my intentions were purely strategic".

"Can the confessing wait?" Chris asked, "Kind of on a schedule here bro!"

"That is no longer the case" Alejandro said to him before turning back to Heather, "Because you!" He gasped out, pulling Heather's body close to his, "You have stolen my heart!"

"Oh that is so beautiful!" Owen sobbed.

"Even if it is Heather" Sadie said.

"Give me a break!" Gwen moaned.

"Our connection goes deeper than the game" Alejandro confessed to Heather, "Together; we could take over the world!"

"God!" Bridgette gasped, swallowing hard.

"Wow" Heather mumbled, looking down at the floor and the back up at Alejandro, "I suppose I might actually feel… a little something".

"Mi Amore!" Alejandro chanted as his face moved forward so quickly and caught Heather completely off guard and kissed her hard on the lips.

Just like he did with Bridgette.

Calls of 'ews' were heard amongst the group and they all watched as Heather started to kiss him back, the sounds of them making out filled the air in a horrible way.

And then what happened, no one expected.

Heather's right knee moved up incredibly fast and didn't stop moving upwards until it collided with Alejandro's kiwis, the group fell silent and Alejandro's choked screams now filled the air, he staged forward slightly and Heather leant towards his ear and whispered something so low that Bridgette could swear she was on the only one that could hear her.

"_I know what you did"._

She pushed him back and onto an ice cube that Chris had been using to cool down on, Alejandro tumbled onto it, clinging onto his manhood in pain, "A little something called VICTORY!" Heather called out loudly, "So long sucker!" She jeered as she pushed Alejandro's ice cube back down the volcano.

Alejandro's horrified face was priceless as he sped back down the side of the volcano, screaming loudly both in pain and in shock.

Everyone in the group aside from Courtney were cheering and clapping for Heather's victory, Bridgette didn't know what to do, she let go of Geoff's shoulder and begun cheering and clapping for Heather louder than ever.

She had come through for her after all!

Bridgette turned around and looked down the long slope of the volcano, there, sure enough she could see Alejandro attached to the ice block screaming in fear as he was carried down the winding slope, Bridgette couldn't help but laugh at this sight, finally, after months of torture the man that had made her life hell had been defeated.

Then she heard Heather speak up again, which made her turn back to Heather, and oddly enough it felt like she was talking to her and only her.

"Yeah" Heather said picking up the dummy again, this time with great ease, "Boys are ok, but a million dollars is way better!"

She lifted the dummy high above her head and threw it into the volcano; everyone watched as it tumbled down into the fiery lava below them, she had won!

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Heather chanted loudly, punching her fists into the air.

Trent had seen Heather pick up the dummy and throw it into the lava, he was confused, earlier on when Heather had broken down she had left her male dummy over in the corner, and between kissing Alejandro and kicking him in the kiwis, she hadn't had her dummy I her hands, so what was that she threw into the volcano?

Then it clicked, over in the corner was her dummy, his eyes widened and he slowly looked over at Bridgette who had a look of glee on her face, he quickly pushed his way through the crowd so he was next to her.

"Hey?" He asked her, "Isn't that Heather's dummy in the corner?"

Bridgette smile faded as she too laid eyes on Heather's male dummy, "Oh my God, she threw the wrong one in".

"Maybe it won't count?" Gwen suggested, "Maybe Chris didn't see, I don't know!"

For once everything seemed happy and calm, until suddenly…

"Nice!" Chris announced pointing at Heather, "Except…isn't that your sacrifice?"

"Maybe not" LeShawna mumbled covering her mouth in shock.

"But!" Heather started, "That's not…"

"You just threw Alejandro's sacrifice into the Volcano" Chris said as the dummy sunk into the lava, "So, Alejandro wins!"

Heather clenched her head in shock as the shock reality slowly sunk in, she had _lost_! And all for throwing Alejandro's stupid dummy into the volcano.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Bridgette covered up her ears at Heather's response, it was all slowly sinking in for her too, Alejandro had won! She was screwed! Now that he won he had a power over her, and no matter what legal action she took now she would never be able to win against him, winning this was like having diplomatic immunity, especially in his case.

Shakily she turned to Geoff who looked equally shocked, "So…we lost" She mumbled quietly.

"No, no we didn't" Geoff said quickly pulling her into a hug, "You…don't know what could happen next? Something good will come of this".

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked, "I just…now that this has happened it feels like everything that has happened to me I deserved…Am I a bad person?" She them mumbled quietly.

"No" Geoff quickly said pulling her face up to look into his eyes, "You're not Bridge believe me! All of this is just a horrible turn of events ok?"

"Good things happen to bad people" Justin muttered quietly.

Soon, Heather stopped screaming, and Chris leant over the side of the volcano, "Hey Alejandro! You might wanna come back up here!"

Despite being so far down the volcano, Bridgette could hear the clear shouts of Alejandro calling back up to Chris…

"I WON? I'M COMING!"

"This is not fair!" Heather screamed quickly getting up off the ground, Chris immediately shielded the million away from her in case she tried to snatch it from him, "I am the one who made the pineapple sacrifice!"

Bridgette who was all up for helping Heather out had immediately tried to push her way through the crowd to reach her and help her out; as she tried to push past Sierra's wheelchair she heard another voice.

"You didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano did you?"

"Oh what now?" Bridgette snapped angrily looked past the two to see two angry looking Hawaiian natives talking to Chris

"There are signs everywhere!" The other shrieked out.

"Oh no" Geoff murmured turning around and seeing a 'no pineapples' sign behind him.

The group all parted, revealing five signs, "This can't be good" Noah mumbled.

"Oh yeah" Chris said, "They really ruined the shot so we put the human wall there".

Owen who was scratching his back with one the signs received a disgusting look from the third local, he pushed Blaineley's dolly over so she was flat on her face again and pointed to a sign behind her.

"Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?" He growled.

Just as this was said the volcano started shaking violently, "Uh oh" Chris gasped.

Heather froze as she felt the volcano shaking too, so much she didn't notice someone or something sneaking up behind her.

Ezekiel.

His eyes had completely gone now, and from his last stint in Tanzania he had changed so much, his hair was completely gone aside from a few strands of hair and he was truly like a beast now, despite his eyes pretty much gone he could still hear, and he heard Chris say two words so clear that it forced him to climb the volcano.

Alejandro had won.

Slowly he staggered beside Heather who heard him coming and rudely pushed her face until she had fallen to the floor, so now in front of his was Chris, if Alejandro had won, then no one deserved the million, it was tainted, not even Bridgette deserved something like that, it was going to be ruined for her.

He growled loudly and pounced on Chris, trying to rip the briefcase clean from his hands, he didn't want the money from him, he wanted it to help Bridgette and to get it away from Alejandro.

Chris refused to resort to violence against Ezekiel, partly because he didn't want any lawsuits against him, he just tried to retrieve the briefcase for himself. As the fight continued, Ezekiel got a tight grip on the briefcase, Chris didn't suspect this and let go of the briefcase in shock, causing Ezekiel to be stagger backwards and towards the inside of the volcano. Ezekiel had the briefcase in his hands and a slight smile spread across his beastly face as he fell towards the lava, he hugged the case to his chest happily, until his back touched the scolding hot lava, burning him to death.

The group watched his last few minutes as he held the million up, pointing it towards Bridgette, as if trying to hold it up for her to grab, but it was no use, he sunk beneath the lava and his body disappeared.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming!" Chris said as the volcano begun to shake more violently, "RUN!"

There was a loud thud as leading the group back down the volcano was Heather and Chris, followed by the rest of the group and Blaineley coming down last on her dolly, the panic was shocking as the group all thundered towards the end of the volcano.

Alejandro had been trying to reach the top of the volcano as fast as he could, all the while he was thinking of what he could do with the money, first things first it would be to send Geoff to the authorities for punching him, he had money, he could do so, closely followed by anyone that knew about his and Bridgette's secret, lastly leaving him and Bridgette left, he wasn't going to start a relationship with her, he had something better in mind, more like a maid…with major benefits.

In excitement and glee Alejandro started to run a lot faster, until he saw three Hawaiian natives running past him, he paused as he then saw Heather and Chris also running past, something was wrong.

"HEY!" She shouted angrily, "Where's my prize money? I demand to get what's coming to me!"

Just then Alejandro could hear loud screams behind him, he slowly turned around to see the rest of the group speeding towards him in an alarming rate, they all ended up trampling Alejandro's body.

Finally Blaineley crossed him as her dolly ran over him, Alejandro raised his head up, completed mauled by being trampled on, he could only see Bridgette in front of his eyes.

Bridgette's eyed met with Alejandro's they seemed to be begging her to help him, she bit her lip in fury as her neck started to twitch form where Alejandro had grabbed her before, she sent a death glare towards Alejandro's direction that made his spine tingle.

"No" She said to him, "You wanted what was coming to you, and well my _friend, _you'll get exactly that!"

Alejandro's eyes widened in fear as Bridgette spun around on her hell and took off for the end of the volcano, Alejandro knew Bridgette had to pay for this and tried to push himself up off the ground, but it was all too late as the lava spilled over the edge of the volcano and all over him, enveloping his body in burning hot lava.

Geoff spun round in fear after realizing that his girlfriend was no longer beside him, as the rest of the group filed into the ocean as quickly as they could Geoff stayed put on the beach, trying to dodge the lava balls until he knew that Bridgette was safe, then he saw it. Her unmistakable body running down the side of the volcano.

"BRIDGE COME ON!" Geoff screamed, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her into the sea with the rest of the group, it was now every man for themselves, they all plunged into the surprisingly cold waters and swam for their lives, as Chris climbed onto his safe boat, he pushed off anyone who tried to climb on, however to their delight Ezekiel had been flung out of the volcano and into Chris' boat, making it sink. They all shrieked with laughter, only to realize they were still in grave danger and carried on swimming.

It was horribly terrifying, Bridgette had gone from being safe to now back into the depths of danger, she was a good swimmer but she knew from her experiences out at sea on that fishing boat that this island was far away from the mainland and from any part of civilization.

And she also knew that there was also be a limit before someone gave up on swimming and chose to drown…

* * *

**And we're officially done! Now that this chapter has been written I can say that there might not be another one now, sorry! But still we had a good run right?**

**That took me about…four hours to write…I am off my mark! But still writing this seemed to make me the healthiest I've been in the past few days, so maybe I'll carry on?**

**Please review! **


End file.
